Honour Bound
by The Raven Mistress
Summary: Bulma is Vegeta's sister, he is honour bound to protect her, as they grow, things change, enemies rise, secrets are discovered to lies which have been told. ADULT GRAPHIC CONTENTS. B/V incest? , CC/G K , and others CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEX BE FOREWARNED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As with everyone else, I own nothing and get paid nothing yadda, yadda, yadda….

Chapter One

Honour thy sister

A young saiyan child floated in the air of the training arena practicing the fight moves he had seen his father do on a daily basis since he was three years old. Although he was only a year older, his technique was quite something considering he had received no training as yet. Watching from within the distant shadows of the arena, the man the child was emulating watched with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. His son and heir, the king already knew that when the time came, he would rule the empire like no other, he was strong, cunning, eager to fulfil his destiny and although he was head strong he possessed the intelligence which was a rarity among his people.

"Vegeta" the man's voice carried, echoing through the otherwise silent arena.

The young child turned around and floated with an air of grace to the ground below to face the man who had called out to him.

"Yes father", the young prince answered.

"Your mother requests your presence in her chambers immediately my son, she has something she wishes to show you" his father the king answered in a slightly bemused tone.

Vegeta frowned, he knew why his mother had requested his presence, and it was to see his new sibling.

"Urgh, do I have to father" Vegeta replied in an irritated tone, what did he care if his mother had bore another child, it was nothing to do with him, unless it would turn out to threaten his 

right to become king in the future. Then and only then would he see fit to take interest in it, and that interest would be to eliminate it from existence.

"You will do as your mother bid's brat" the king replied his once bemused tone, changing rapidly to that of simple annoyance "now go"

Vegeta hung his head low, mumbling under his breath about when he was king he would answer to no one, while slowly stalking towards the royal wings of the palace. He stopped only momentarily turning his head towards his father's echoing voice to nod in understanding of the words his father was telling him.

"It is about time you began your training brat, tomorrow you will train with Nappa, he will train you in the true way of the Saiyan warrior" his father stated as he strode in the opposite direction towards the soldiers barracks to discuss his sons future with the so said general of his armies.

Vegeta entered his mother's chambers instantly ignoring the guards who held the two large carved stone doors open for him, grunting as they bowed to him showing their loyalty to him as the crown prince.

His mother Buruma sat in her bed chamber with what he knew to be his new sibling swaddled in a shroud of royal blue and red the royal colours, held close to her breast.

"Come here my son" his mother's gentle yet firm tone beckoned to him, "come see your new sister".

At the words 'sister' Vegeta raised one dark eyebrow, the barest hint of interest showing on his young face.

Vegeta strode purposely towards his mother as she bade him. Once he stood in front of her, his mother shifted the bundle into her right arm while extending her left to gently embrace her young son.

"This is your sister Bulma", his mother stated, letting her arm fall from his embrace and back towards the bundle held securely within her right, bringing the small wiggling baby into Vegeta's view.

Vegeta's eyes bulged when he gazed upon the child held within his mother's arms. She looked nothing like anything he had ever seen before. The child had pale blue hair and the brightest blue eyes anyone could ever imagine, and he also noticed the lack of a tail. The one thing he noticed above all else though was the lack of ki, it was almost non existent.

"What is that thing mother" Vegeta blurted out in a shocked and disgusted tone. "That cannot be my sister, she is ugly, she looks nothing like a Saiyan, and she has no discern... discern..., she has no ki!, Vegeta finished, frowning as he did so.

"Vegeta, that is no way to speak of your sister, you will show respect brat or I'll beat it into you" his mothers annoyed voice rang out in an elevated tone showing her displeasure of her son's hurtful remarks of her new child.

"Bulma is special, she is a gift to us from the great kings themselves, the gods have smiled on Vegetasie and bestowed us this precious gift, she may look different from every other Saiyan, but she still is Saiyan and she is the royal princess of the house of Vegetasie, so you remember that my son" the queen spoke heatedly, while gazing with loving eyes from the small bundle she held to that of her first born.

"Forgive me mother" Vegeta whispered in an apologetic tone, "I meant no disrespect to you or our gods".

"You are forgiven my son, however I do ask something of you" the queen reciprocated.

At this, Vegeta raised both eyebrows and stared hard at his mother, he knew he was not going to like where this conversation was going to be heading.

"You, my son, are to swear to me on your honour, as the prince of Saiyan's and heir to the throne that you will always protect Bulma" his mother stated with all the authority she held as the Saiyan queen.

"What, you have got to be joking, me protect her" Vegeta almost screamed whilst inching his way nearer towards his sister, still held within his mothers arms.

"And why would I be joking about something as serious as that, what is so wrong with her, and I do not want to hear anymore about what she looks like" the queen answered in exasperated tone.

Vegeta neared as close as he could and peered into the shroud, housing Bulma who had a determined look of concentration running across her pale features. He suddenly reeled back as if something had burned him, wrinkling his nose and waving his arms about.

"She stinks!" Vegeta bellowed, "I'm not protecting her, hell I do not want to even be near her, peeeww"

"Oh, great kings" the queens high pitched shrill rang within the room.

Vegeta winced at the decibels his mother's voice could reach when she was coming close to breaking point.

"Guard's, guards" the queen screeched

The doors to the queens royal chambers opened and a tall Saiyan guard with long shoulder length spiky brown hair entered, immediately bending on one knee and placing his right hand over his heart in respect of his queen.

"Yes my queen", the guard spoke, his nose also beginning to twitch at the odour which was beginning to consume the whole of the queens chambers.

"Fetch the wet nurse immediately, the princess is in need of assistance", the queen spoke with a face that held no hint of knowledge about the pungent smell which was emanating from the Bulma.

Within minutes the guard returned with the wet nurse Radda, who had also cared for Vegeta while he had been an infant, she quickly curtsied to the royal trio and hurriedly left taking 

Bulma with her. The queen then rose from her perch in her chair and gracefully approached the doors to her balcony, opening them up and striding outside gazing momentarily towards the gardens which spread out below. She then stopped and beckoned towards her son for him to follow her outside which he did without a moments hesitation, not only to hear what his mother wanted to tell him, but also to escape the smell that he thought could wipe out an entire army.

"My son" the queen began in an almost whispered and pained voice, "I know what I ask of you is a lot, especially for one so young, however, there may come a time when your father and I are not around and we, I need to know that Bulma is going to be safe".

Vegeta raised his eyes to his mothers serious words, "what do you mean, father and you may not be around" his voice showing his confusion.

"As you know the universe is at war with the Kold's, they control half the galaxy and will stop at nothing to gain full control over the rest of the planets" the queen began.

"There might come a time when we have to fight them to keep our claims in this sector of space, and as strong as we are, there is little doubt that we can overcome this and prevail ourselves as the victors if this occurs, the Kold's are a formidable foe, especially Freeza" the queen continued spitting out the last word as if she had just tasted something foul.

"Do not worry about the Kold's mother, I am destined to become the legendary and I will rid the universe of them before they have the chance to come to Vegetasie" the young prince stated, while clenching his small fists by his side.

The queen knelt besides her son and pulled him into a tight embrace, almost cutting off his oxygen. She knew that it had been foretold that he would be the next legendary, however it did not stop her primary instinct as a mother of wanting to protect her son from the evils of the universe.

"I know my son, I know" she breathed against his ear.

She then moved him to arms length holding him by the shoulders looking into the eyes which matched that of her mate, how he was the image of his father, it pulled at her heart to know that he would not always be her innocent child whom she still snuck into his room at night to watch sleep.

"Please my son, swear to me that you will protect your sister, swear on your honour as the prince of Saiyan's and the foretold legendary, that you will not let harm come to her if is within your power to do so" his mother pleaded with sorrowful eyes which told of her troubled thoughts.

"For you mother, for you, I will try" Vegeta said, while reaching out to run his hand across his mothers cheek, adding "but she still stinks".


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: you all know the drill

Chaper two

Things change

Every thing was beginning to change as time passed; Vegeta had begun his training almost immediately and was proving to be an excellent student. Nappa was always reporting to the king how it would not be long before Vegeta even surpassed him in strength if he carried on his training with the enthusiasm he was showing. He was constantly striving to surpass every and all of the guards within the kings realm, it had only taken him several months to surpass that of all the third class warriors, and even now he was easily taking on those of second class and some of the elite. However there had been some concern regarding his social skills, after all as hard as it was for any Saiyan to admit there was more to living that just training and fighting, especially for the future king, and while Vegeta strived for all his worth, he never associated himself with those he fought and seemed to isolate himself. The king had held a long discussion with Nappa regarding this matter and it was decided that Vegeta should have the company of another Saiyan his own age.

"Do you know of any brats the same age as my son Nappa" the king enquired

"While there are many sire, I feel that it would take a certain brat to be able to be in the company of the young prince" Nappa replied

"Yes I agree, he is somewhat temperamental and extremely short fused, I would hate to have to tell one of my subjects that their son had been blasted into the next dimension" the king stated with a hint of laughter to his words.

"There is one brat that holds much power, however he is of low born, and has been placed in the ranks of third class" Nappa retorted.

"If he holds a lot of power, how come he is a third class, why not an elite, and also why am I only hearing about him now" the king questioned

"When he was born, his power level was low my king, however over the past year he has gained considerable power, almost on par with the prince, but he does not reside in the palace, he live in the outer regions" Nappa answered.

The king thought for a moment before asking "who is the brat Nappa"

"Kakkarott, my king, the youngest of the warrior and scientist Bardock, he lives in the mountain region to the north with his mother" Nappa replied.

"So be it, make the arrangements" the king finalised.

………………………………..

The young prince Vegeta now six years old, was training relentlessly within the royal training facilities which had become his second home. Levitating in the air, he threw punch after punch to his invisible opponent, followed by a series of round house kicks and back kicks. Although he felt the presence of Nappa and another ki he was unfamiliar with, it was not until Nappa cleared his throat that Vegeta stopped his actions and floated towards the ground.

Vegeta glanced up towards Nappa's face, taking in for the hundredth time just how massive the warrior really was. Standing at almost seven and a half feet tall, and built like the size of a stone shit house, Nappa was one of the largest Saiyan's to ever exist. To many a warrior Nappa was the embodiment of a true warrior and able to place fear within the hearts of his enemies, however to Vegeta he just could not see it, especially with his bald head and moustache which made him look like his hair had slipped of his head and down under his nose.

Vegeta began to snigger at that thought, "bargh, who would fear Nappa".

He then took notice of the small figure almost hidden behind the giant Saiyan's bulging frame. The boy was not much taller that himself, although it was evident that the young boy worked out, however his muscular frame still held that of the child which was much like Vegeta's. The boy's hair was short and black and stuck out in various directions making it seem that he had been struck by lightning, and his face held the innocence of someone who had never known disappointment, disapline or sorrow, but had recently known food, which was evident from the crumbs around his mouth.

"My prince" Nappa began, wondering how this was all going to pan out. "This is Kakkarot; he will be your new training partner and more importantly your comrade".

"What, I will not be training with that buffoon, he is just a child, and I bet he's weak, hell he can't even eat without getting his food all over himself" Vegeta bellowed.

Hearing this Kakkarot quickly wiped his mouth before answering "I am not weak and in case you haven't noticed you aren't exactly and adult yourself".

Vegeta hearing this growled before throwing himself a Kakkarot in a flurry of blows, which Kakkarot quickly countered. Within a matter of seconds the two of them were in a heated battle, matching blow for blow, before Nappa intervened taking each one by the tail in his meaty hands causing both to cry out in pain before falling to their knees on the floor.

"Enough" Nappa bellowed.

Both Vegeta and Kakkarot winced not only in pain but also at the tone of voice that Nappa had spoke that one word with.

"The decision is made, now live with it, the order has come from the king, and it is not negotiable, got it!, now we will begin our new training regime" Nappa finished with a smirk.

……………………………

Bulma was growing in leaps and bounds although she was only two years old, she was very advanced for her age and this often resulted in her getting herself into numerous amounts of mischief. She had forgone the stage of crawling and had gone right on to walking, and as soon as she was able to form words, it was often hard for anyone to get her to stop. It would be found that as time passed she would be able to use this to great advantage; however it would also result in her getting into immense trouble.

Today, Bulma was playing in the gardens which spanned out across the whole of the west side of the palace, filled with exotic flower beds and winding paths leading to several water fountains. With her wet nurse Radda and her personal guard Turles, Bulma sat picking 

flowers and just having fun, totally oblivious to the dangers which would soon impose themselves within her simple life.

From her balcony overlooking the gardens the queen watched with adoring eyes as her youngest child played happily, oh how she wished that Vegeta would begin to take some interest in his sister. She knew that he had promised to protect her, and had proved this on several occasions, when Bulma had got herself into trouble while toddling off into dangerous and precarious places, holding her by the scruff of her clothes while returning her to either Radda or the queen herself. She just hoped that they would be able to form some kind of relationship as they got older.

The queen sighed as she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist embracing her with both love and security, she leaned her head back into the shoulder of the man behind her knowing that it was her mate, her king.

"What is troubling you my love" the king's smooth voice tickled across her ear.

The queen sighed again and turned in his embrace, lifting her black eyes to his equally black ones, seeing the love that he held for her there.

"I just hope that Vegeta will grow to love and accept Bulma, I worry that they will never bond, and he hardly comes near her and when he does" she trailed off.

"I know, but just give it time, you know how Vegeta is, he is determined to train himself to his full potential and to hell with everything else around him" the king answered his mate.

The queen smiled at him before answering "I understand that he is his father's son"

The king smirked at her remark before tenderly kissing her on the lips, sliding his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance, which the queen obliged by open her mouth and offering him her own tongue. Embracing her fully the king guided her back into her chambers. He pulled away from the kiss and let his eyes begin to rove over her slender petite frame, from her long black hair which she meticulously kept as soft as any Saiyan could, to her soft full lips which adorned her face. Her skin was a light tan in colour and her breasts were perfect and firm.

Moving his mate to her bed, he slowly began to remove her clothing kissing his way down her neck and body as he did so, taking in every inch of her and memorising it as he had done hundreds of times before. He then removed his own clothing and picked her up 

wrapping his tail around her waist as he placed her legs around his, laying her down and pushing his arousal into her waiting core.

"Buruma" the king breathed against her neck, while sliding in and out of her womanhood at a steady pace, thrusting hard and deep, trying to fill every inch of his mate and enjoying her moans of pleasure as he brought her to her climax, following soon after with his own as her muscles repeatedly clenched him milking every inch of him.

Both the king and his queen lay in the aftermath of their lovemaking when a knock at the chamber doors pulled them out of their euphoria. The king quickly rose from the bed, telling his mate to go into her dressing chamber while purposely pulling on his suit and cape.

"Enter" the king commanded to the person who had interrupted his afternoon with his queen.

"Sire" a guard answered in a nervous voice, while bending in to his usual stance of allegiance." Freeza… he… he is on his way here and requests an audience".

"Fuck" the king grated, "this is all I need, when will he be arriving soldier".

"In two cycles" the guard answered

"Go, ready the council in my throne room, we cannot take any chances with Freeza, we must be ready for the worst" the king spoke with authority and determination.

"Yes my lord" the guard replied before heading out to do as his king had bid him.

The door to the queens dressing chambers slowly opened and she exited with a worried look upon her face. The king turned around and noticing her trembling and moved to wrap her up within his arms, to reassure her that he would not let any harm come to their family or their world.

"I have to go, my love" the king told his queen, kissing her on the forehead before turning and leaving her chambers.

The queen sighed; she knew that this meeting would not go well for her family or her subjects.

……………………………………….

The king entered his throne room to the ruckus of voices, each shouting their thoughts and ideas on how the situation with Freeza should be handled. Upon the king entering the room, the council became almost immediately silent waiting for their sire to begin the meeting. Each took their seat around the stone table leaving the king to stand at the head and alleviate all their worries and concerns.

"You all by now know why you have been called to the meeting, Freeza will be arriving planet side in two cycles and we need to know what he is up to" the king began.

Over the next several hours the king and his council began the various discussions regarding what to do about Freeza and how to ensure the safety of Vegetasie and her people. Although many council members wanted to take on the Kold Empire, many stated what it would be foolish as they were no where near strong enough. It was decided in the end that the only option open to them was to hear what it was that Freeza wanted and then and only then could they come up with a more substantial plan of action.

……………………………………….

The two cycles until Freeza arrived passed quickly and the entire planet was in turmoil as to what would happen. During this time both Bulma and Vegeta however remained ignorant of what was happening and what would occur. Bulma carried on playing without a care in the world while Vegeta sparred relentlessly with Kakkarot, each trying their best to out do the other.

The king and queen thought it wise to ensure that both their offspring were sent away during the talks, so the king had ordered Bardock to take them to his home in the north until word was sent as to when it would be safe for their return. Although Vegeta argued the situation, the king told him it was to partake in more training, learning to fend for his self. Vegeta then began to enquire that if he was going for further training, why did 'she', pointing to Bulma, have to go along.

"Just do as your told brat" the king scowled.

Vegeta swallowed hard, unable to tear his gaze away from his fathers penetrating eyes, so much like his own. He knew not to test his father's patience on this matter, something was certainly wrong but he knew even at is young age that he would not be privy to what.

Taking a small transport shuttle, Bardock arrived back at his mountain dwelling with the trio in tow, his mate had taken the full opportunity of caring for Bulma as she had no daughters of her own and had dismissed the idea of Radda coming along. She had felt lonely with Radditz gone, since he had now joined one of the third class squads, and Kakkarot was no longer a babe in arms, and now he would be spending most of his time with the young prince. Although Bardock still returned home on a regular basis, when he was away it was often for weeks or months on end.

Bardock's shuttle landed outside of his dwelling where his mate came running out to meet them. Bardock gazed upon his mate taking in her small frame, her hair long and black with a wild look about it, her skin a deep bronze which glowed in the afternoon sun. He looked to her face, her eyes a soft brown, unusual for a Saiyan and her lips were full and red. Bardock smiled knowing that it had been several days since he had last lay with her wrapped within his strong arms hearing her moans as he pleasured her all night long.

"Mother" a small cry came from kakkarot who leaped from the shuttle and ran into his mothers waiting arms.

"Oh, so you missed me" his mother replied placing her hand on the top of his head and ruffling his hair.

A small grunt broke her ministrations and she looked up to see Vegeta standing in the doorway of the shuttle, with his arms folded and a scowl on his face. Bardock was standing behind him now with a wiggling Bulma held in a precarious way.

Kiara rolled her eyes, and strode purposely over to Bardock with outstretched arms, ignoring him completely and taking Bulma from him, and settling her on her hip. She then turned to Vegeta, and bowed respectfully as best she could with a child strapped to her side.

"Welcome prince Vegeta, we are honoured to have you and the princess as guests at our humble abode" Kiara finished.

Vegeta snorted and mumbled something which sounded like '_humbles_ _the_ _right word' _ before he strode past her and into the dwelling. Vegeta looked around taking in his surroundings, the dwelling was small and the main parlour was made up of an open plan living space encompassing a kitchen and dining area made of various woods and a large stone fire surrounded by large animal skin seats. A long corridor led away from the dining area with several doors leading of off them which Vegeta assumed must be the sleeping and bathing chambers. He sighed for the first time in his life feeling thankful for what he had.

Kiara leaned into Bardocks ear before whispering to him "What bug crawled up his arse" and laughing heartedly.

Bardock looked at his mate shaking his head before moving his right hand to stroke it through her long hair and take in her sent.

Within no time both Vegeta and Bulma settled into Bardocks home and while Bulma seemed to be oblivious to the fact that she was not in her usual home, it could be seen that Vegeta was still not buying the wilderness training regime.

…………………………………………

Back at the palace preparations were being made for the arrival of Freeza, the queen had managed to persuade her mate that he should throw a banquet for him for two distinct reasons. Firstly to draw Freeza from having any suspicions that they thought he may be up to something and that he would think them foolish and trusting. Secondly Freeza or one of his flunkies may relax a little too well and divulge information with which they could work with. The king had looked at his mate with complete ore and pride, while she was not particularly strong she held intelligence and a royal decorum which had always befitted her rank as queen.

King Vegeta and his Queen Buruma waited at the landing pad with several elite guards for the arrival of Freeza, although the king had tried to persuade his mate to remain in the palace, she had informed him that if she did not stand by his side which was customary then Freeza may become suspicious.

A large circular ship landed and three figures exited from the gangway. The first was a large round alien who was pink in colour and as ugly as fuck, quite frankly his appearance was disturbing. The second was a tall lean alien with pale blue skin and green hair, his features were almost female and he was adorned with various jewels and trinkets, over his person and clothing. Lastly a small white and pink lizard like creature emerged in a hover chair, despite his stature; he emanated waves of untold power.

The king swallowed hard and approached the trio, greeting them each in turn. "Lord Freeza, Zarbon, Dodoria, welcome to Vegetasie".

"Ahh, you are too kind Vegeta" Freeza answered, specifically leaving off the kings rightful title.

The king went to growl, but was stopped by his mate who placed a hand on his right forearm. She looked up to him smiling, her eyes pleading with him to let it go and not cause anything that Freeza might reciprocate as a threat.

"Lord Freeza" the queen spoke with in a gentle tone, "we have set up a banquet in honour of your arrival, if you would follow us we shall commence, yes?"

"As you wish" Freeza drawled, looking the queen over with a perverse look spreading across his face.

The king and queen led the trio towards the palace and to the banqueting hall. Two guards, one on either side of the large carved stone doors held them open whilst bowing and letting the royal couple and their guests pass. The hall was large and medieval in design, much of the décor which adorned the grey stone walls were large tapestries of Saiyan battles and annual hunts which took place in the autumn months. The large windows and terrace doors were adorned with heavy drapes in the royal colours of blues and reds trimmed with gold. In the centre of the room was a large banqueting table which stretched across the whole of the room where many of the guests had already gathered standing besides their seats awaiting their king and queen to take theirs. The king and queen moved to their seats at the centre of the table and gestured for Freeza and the rest of their guests to take theirs. Freeza vacated his hover chair and sat opposite the royal couple with Dodoria and Zarbon on either side of him. During the meal the discussions were kept to pleasantries while Freeza hardly took his eyes of the queen, making her feel nervous and the king extremely pissed off.

While it was known that Freeza preferred the male of the species, he was not adverse to taking females and breaking them in the most disgusting of degrading acts leaving them nothing more than comatose shells, well, those who were not lucky enough to die during or after the act anyway. The king could feel the bile begin to rise in his throat at the thought of what Freeza might do if he were to ever get his hands on his mate. He tried to keep his composure while repeatedly clenching and unclenching his fists. The queen noticing this moved her left hand and gently squeezed his knee to reassure him.

Once the meal was over the king and his council led Freeza and his lackeys towards the throne room to discuss what it was that Freeza wanted. Upon entering the room the king took his place on his throne while his council members sat at their appointed stations. Freeza who had returned to his hover chair after the meal stopped just in front of the king and began to tell him his reasons for his visit.

"Vegeta, it has come to my attention that your son the prince is gaining in strength and power and will soon no doubt even surpass your greatest warriors" the lizard began.

"I have also been told of his being thought to be the next, ahh, what do you call it super saiyan, ahh yes that's it" Freeza carried on, ignoring the looks of horror from not only the king but his council members at the information that someone had been feeding the bastard lizard on the prince, it was obvious that spies were on Vegetasie which would have to be rectified immediately after Freeza and his men left.

"Yes…. " the king began a little hesitantly "though what has my son got to do with your visit".

"I want him" Freeza replied simply

"What, you cannot be serious, he is just a child" the king admonished.

"Yes… Yes… I am well aware of that, however, I do not want him yet, I want him when he comes of age" the lizard returned with the hint of amusement in his eyes, knowing full well what he was doing to the monkey king.

"What if I refuse, then what will you do" the king questioned, knowing full well that it would take a miracle to get out of this mess.

"Oh you will comply Vegeta, or I will simply destroy you all, after all its only one child, you can always have others, don't you already have another… a daughter…" Freeza answered, seeing the fear and hate crossing the king's eyes.

"Well, it seems you have a lot to think about Vegeta, ne!" Freeza drawled "Come Dodoria… Zarbon, we are leaving"

Freeza made his way to the doors Dodoria and Zarbon holding them open for him purposely knocking the two guards out of the way, however before he left he turned to the king and stated "When the prince comes of age, on his sixteenth year and no sooner" then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: usual own nothing so do not sue

Chapter three

Traitor

Shortly after Freeza had left the planet, the council immediately began discussing the matter of Freeza wanting the prince. No one could tell the king to give up his only son, how could they, would they be able to do it if faced with the same dilemma. The king sat on his throne looking broken, what was he to do, he could not give his son to that monster, yet if he did not, Freeza would destroy them all, and still probably take Vegeta.

He had to take his mind of the situation, he had to think of something else, the king decided to tackle the issue of there being a spy within the palace capitol, someone who would be travelling freely between planets.

The king wasted no time in putting his best man on the job, a warrior and council member he could implicitly trust 'Toma'. While he had once been one of the members of Bardock's squad and his best friend, he had moved on to become one of the kings most trusted advisors. He was both an experienced warrior and great politician which he managed to combine so that he was always able to look at issues from both sides.

Toma stood before his king his tall slender frame standing to attention, his dark brown spiky hair held back into a short ponytail.

"Toma" the king began

"Yes, my king" Toma answered his voice void of any emotion

"I trust you like no one, I need you to search out who has betrayed the crown, appoint who you need and use what ever it takes" the king finished, sitting back in his throne and closing 

his eyes trying to eliminate the intense headache he could feel coming on. There was only one thing that would help him relax the tension and that was to be buried within his mate.

Toma bowed to the king, and watched as he exited to the royal quarters. He then left to find the three people he knew he could trust and use. While he would have liked Bardock to accompany him he knew that this was not one of those times.

As soon as Toma reached his quarters in the east quadrant of the palace he put in a call to his former squad buddies, Panburkin, Seripa and Totapo all of whom had their own special skills.

Panburkin was the first to reply to Toma's vid call, Toma looked at him and smiled. Even though it had been over a year since he had last seen him, he had not changed at all. He still looked as quick tempered as ever, his bulking size seemed to be enhanced by his short stature, his hair black as ever, with only the barest hint of grey showing any sign of his aging.

"Toma, you bastard it has been too long, what can I do for you my friend" Panburkin's loud voice bellowed through the speakers.

"Panburkin, it is good to see you have not lost any of your charm, and as much as I would like to discuss the pleasantries of my parenthood with you I call on urgent business of the king" Toma replied in a serious tone.

Once Toma had finished with Panburkin, he waited for his other two comrades to contact him; it wasn't long before Totapo returned his call. The bulk of the man had not changed in all the years he had not seen him. Like Panburkin, Totapo was an extremely large man the only difference was his balding head and his ability to eat and fight simultaneously. Toma began to convey to him the meeting he was setting up, when a knock on his door cut his conversation short.

"Just be there" Toma finished before he clicked of the vid screen and made his way to the door to open it, finding one hell of a surprise on the other side.

"Hello there lover" a smooth, silky voice purred as a young woman pushed her way through the door and towards Toma's bed, removing her armour and black and red battle suit along the way, her brown tail swishing excitedly behind her. Toma smirked and silently closed the door before walking up behind her and placing his arms around her naked waist and pulling 

her hard towards his solid chest. The woman's head fell back against Toma's shoulder and her tail began to slowly slither its way up his thigh towards his crotch. Toma breathed in his guests scent, taking in her arousal and moving his hands up to her breast feeling their firmness and weight while he gently brushed his fingers against her dark nipples, feeling them grow into stiff little nubs while listening to her soft moans. He turned her around in his arms staring hard into her eyes, seeing all the lust she held for him, her lips parted slightly and Toma took full advantage of it plundering his tongue into her mouth tasting every inch of her.

He then moved silently down to her neck licking and sucking until he reached her left breast, which he began to suck on like a starving man before biting the nipple making his partner gasp and shudder. He moved onto her right breast doing the same before the woman pulled him into heated kiss.

Toma pulled away from her then forcefully pushed the her onto her back upon his bed, making her shriek, with surprise, before grinning up at him with anticipation of what she knew he was about to do.

Getting into a kneeling position on the floor at the foot of the bed Toma reached out and yanked her towards him by her legs, sticking each one over his shoulders. He looked up towards her face which was covered in a small blush, while stroking his fingers over her wet entrance, earning repeated groans and moans from his bed partner.

He then pushed three of his long fingers into her waiting core roughly, pumping them in and out at a fast and determined pace, watching as she writhed and panted on the bed.

"Stop teasing and fuck me you bastard" the writhing woman breathed rapidly.

Toma chuckled before he pulled out his fingers from her dripping hole, and pinching her clit hard telling her in a threatening voice "When I'm ready bitch, when I'm ready".

She lifted her head up to look at his face and was about to retort to his remark when she suddenly took a sharp intake of breath as she felt Toma shift himself and plunge his tongue into her orifice lapping at all of her juices as they flowed from her into his waiting mouth.

He then removed his tongue and plunged it back in repeatedly as she began to buck her hips against his mouth, he then withdrew his tongue completely from her before clamping 

his mouth around her clit sucking on it hard, scraping his teeth over it, listening to the tearing screams of ecstasy coming from her lips.

Just as Toma felt her begin her climax, he stopped all his ministrations, earning a loud "Noooo…" from the woman, at which point he chuckled and stood up to face her.

She leaned up on her elbows and scowled at the naked Saiyan before her a wicked smile suddenly splayed across her face. She slid herself towards the end of the bed and grabbing his throbbing cock with her left hand she latched her mouth upon it sucking hungrily and earning a growl from its owner. She also slid her tail up his thighs to gently stroke the underside of his sac, while her right hand clawed at the base of his tail.

Toma was in heaven, he began to thrust wildly in and out of his lovers mouth at a frenzied pace. He knew he could not hold on much longer if she kept this up, so he grasped her by the back of her hair and pulled her from him hearing a loud pop as he freed himself from her mouth.

"Time to finish this, I think" Toma breathed huskily

Within no time Toma had pushed his partner back onto the bed and flipped her over onto her front. He then knelt in between her thighs and using his tail hoisted her rear into the air so she was on her knees, he braced his hands on either side of her hips then with one hard trust imbedded himself within her stopping only momentarily to hear her cry of pain mixed with pleasure.

Toma began pounding into his lover hard and fast, not even giving her time to adequately draw in breath. She was so wet and slick that he slid in and out of her with ease. In no time she was screaming in ecstasy as her climax hit hard, with Toma following almost immediately after spilling his seed deep within her welcoming womb.

Toma gently laid his burden down on the bed removing himself from her passage before pulling her flushed body towards his chest and pulling the sheets around them.

"So, you left a message for me" Seripa asked her former comrade.

"Yes" was Tomas simple reply before they both drifted of into a blissful sleep.

…………………………………….

The king had hastily left Toma in the throne room to search out his queen in the hopes of losing himself within the warm depths of her embrace, however that was not to occur.

Upon entering her chambers and dismissing her personal slaves, a little too roughly for the queens liking, she had insisted he tell her everything that had occurred with Freeza or he would never be permitted in her bed again.

The result had been the king kneeling on the floor embracing the crumpled heap which was his mate, trying to lessen her gut wrenching wails. While the queen was Saiyan in every way and would always appear strong in front of her subjects keeping her emotions in check, when she was in the seclusion of her own chambers with her mate or her children, she let down all her guards, opening her emotions up for them to see.

"Buruma, please" the king begged his histerical mate, stroking her hair as she shifted herself to lay her head upon his lap.

"I'm sorry my lord, but I can't…I … I …"she stammered before breaking down again.

The king lifted his mate in his strong arms, and carried her to her bed, laying her upon it and pulling her close to his chest laying down with her while she cried all her emotions out over the prospect of losing her son.

………………………………

It took Toma and his team less than a week to gather their suspects and start their interrogations most of the suspects were aliens from other worlds which were now ruled by the Kolds, easily picked up in the various bars and whore houses littered across the seedier parts of Vegetasie.

Upon entering one of the male whore houses, they gathered information from one of the serving slaves who had heard talk from one of the regulars, a Saiyan trader named Bronco. The slave had informed Toma and Seripa, with minimal threats, that Bronco was a regular, who had a thing for reptilian males, and had been drunk and bragging about fucking Zarbon, Freeza's top general.

Gathering up all of the suspects including Bronco, Toma held them all within the palace cells. It was decided to take all of them not just Bronco as most the aliens had no doubt committed some crime which they needed punishing for, also it would give them all a good workout.

Toma had allowed Panburkin to do the interrogations, which consisted of him mostly beating the poor retches into bloody pulps, many of them eagerly spilling their guts over everything and anything they had done within their miserable lives, as well as a few illegal acts they had partook in whilst on Vegetasie.

However Bronco was not caving like the others. Panburkin knew he was the one they wanted after Toma and Seripa informed him of what they had been privy to whilst at the male whore house. Being a Saiyan, Bronco could take a lot more punishment that the other prisoners had and was still not talking. It was time to bring in the big guns.

"Totapo" Panburkin began, in a slow and deliberate manner, gaining a raised bloodied eyebrow from Bronco who was chained to the cold stone wall of the dungeons below the palace barracks.

"It seems our little friend here is unwilling to co-operate with me, do you mind seeing what you can accomplish, I know how you ache to have your go" Panburkin finished with a wink towards Totapo causing the larger saiyan to smirk evilly, putting down his boars meat and striding towards the chained prisoner.

Now anyone who was anyone knew that Totapo was a master at torture and his gifts as he called them were only called upon in special occasions, such as now, after all treason had been committed and someone needed to be punished.

Bronco, held his breath, closing his swollen eyes shut tight, hoping that this was all some sort of nightmare that he would soon wake from. He knew what Totapo was capable of, had it been left to Panburkin to carry out the torturing he could easily hold his own, after all, 

Panburkin was limited in his ministrations. However with Totapo, Bronco knew he had no hope.

Bronco knew it was him who had told about the prince after seeing him train one day, whilst trading with some of the soldiers, but it was while he being fucked by that handsome prick Zarbon, and he was so caught up in the pleasures Zarbon was giving him that he really did not pay much attention as to what questions he was answering for him.

Even now Bronco could not get Zarbon out of his mind, they had met on Zindi prime, during one of Bronco's trade missions, and he had been in a bar on the outskirts waiting for his shipment of trade to arrive when he had met Zarbon. Ok, so he knew when he met him who he was and whom he worked for but he just could not get over how hot he was. Zarbon had wasted no time in letting Bronco know what he wanted from him, taking Bronco's tail and sucking on the end of it, licking its tip. Bronco had jumped at the chance of, well being jumped by Zarbon and led him hastily to his cabin on his ship, where Zarbon had performed acts upon him which he had never experienced before in his life. Even now while sitting on a cold stone floor, chained to the wall Bronco could feel himself becoming hard thinking of all the things which Zarbon and he had done in those short few hours.

Totapo, who had noticed and smelled the evident arousal emanating from Bronco, cleared his throat before asking "do you need to be alone" while pointing one of his meaty fingers towards Bronco's protruding member.

Bronco's eyes lifted and he looked shamefully into Totapo's, meeting his gaze. He already knew he would not be leaving the cell alive, the only decision he needed to make was whether he spilled his guts now in the hopes of gaining a quick death, or hold out and endure endless sadistic torture that Totapo was famous for.

He knew what he had to do; taking a deep breath Bronco said "I'll tell you everything".

"Oh but where would the fun be in that." Totapo stated, showing his disappointment in not having to torture the information out of Bronco.

Bronco gulped nervously, as Totapo bent down in front of him and grasped his tail, unwinding it from his waist gently stroking it as he did so making Bronco involuntarily moan as Totapo continued his ministrations. Once Totapo had fully unwound Bronco's tail he began to stroke it from base to tip, watching his prisoners face contorting with the feeling of 

pure ecstasy. Totapo smiled broadly before taking Bronco's tail at the end and snapping it, breaking the delicate bones.

Bronco's moans of pleasure immediately turned into screams of pain as Totapo continued breaking each and every bone within his tail, only stopping long enough to ensure that Bronco would not pass out from the pain that he was inflicting upon him.

Totapo turned around upon hearing the laughter which was coming from his comrades behind him.

"Oh Totapo, you are just too cruel" Seripa drawled, laughing even harder as Totapa just shrugged his meaty shoulders and rolled his eyes at her.

"You know him Seripa, he's such a prick teaser" Panburkin bellowed, adding to Seripa's fit of almost hysterics.

"That's enough you two" Toma's voice carried over the ongoing laughter. "Totapa has a job to do, and the king is awaiting our report" he finished.

"Oh baby you are such a spoil sport" Seripa scolded him lightly.

At Seripa's comment Toma raised an eyebrow at her and growled low in his throat, warning her that he would be disciplining her later that night in the seclusion of one of the empty cells, making Seripa shudder in anticipation, and just a little hint of fear.

Although it only took less than ten minutes for Bronco to tell them everything, Totapa still took over four hours with his torture, and at the end he had meticulously removed Bronco's ears, fingers, feet, and penis with the use of some very nice blunt knives, leaving him to bleed to death slowly on the cell floor.

Totapo had deliberately left Bronco's tongue, so that he could listen to the screaming emanating from his victim.

Everyone had congratulated him on a job well done as only Saiyan's could, with him replying that he was simply a perfectionist and took his job seriously.

After Toma had reported his team's findings to the king, he went about searching out Seripa, in order to reprimand her for her earlier outburst.

………………………………..

Several days later Bardock returned to the palace with Vegeta, Bulma and his own son Kakkarot, who seemed now inseparable from the prince, even if they spent most of the time arguing and fighting. Bardock laughed, so much like he and Toma, when they had been young, and now they were the best of friends.

During his time at Bardock's, Vegeta had acquired many new skills including hunting and surviving in the wilderness. He and Kakkarot had also perfected their ability to fly and manipulate their ki, even so far as to naming their new attacks.

Bardock's shuttle was met at the landing pad by Bulma's wet nurse Radda and her guard Turles. Radda hurried over to Bardock quickly taking Bulma and with Turle's gave a quick bow to the prince before returning to the nursery.

Vegeta just rolled his eyes, and beckoned Kakkarot to follow him, so that they could continue with their training. Kakkarot hugged his father quickly before turning and following the prince towards the training facilities.

"So you been left with the baggage" a smooth deep voice permeated in the air.

"Toma" bardock breathed.

"It's good to see you my friend, we have much to discuss" Toma smiled back the seriousness showing only in his eyes.

Bardock sighed, and taking the children's belongings made his way followed by Toma into the palace to discuss all that had transpired.

Authors notes, I would like to thank all of you who are reading this story. It would be nice if someone could leave a review, just so I can know if it is any good or complete shite!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: own nothing, just for fun

Chapter Four

Time to grow

Weeks, and months passed and they soon became years, during which time Vegetasie returned back to relative normalcy if there was such a thing. The decision regarding the prince and Freeza was put on the back benchers with the hope, though as slim as it may be that Freeza would just forget about Vegeta and stay away.

Vegeta was late into his fifteenth year and his powers and abilities were growing in immense abundance, as was his relationship with Bulma, although this was not in a good way. They seemed to constantly be screaming at each other, and although Bulma would lash out, Vegeta always restrained himself, a lesson he had learned the hard way several years back when Bulma had played a practical joke on him.

'Flashback'

While Vegeta had been training with Kakkarot, Bulma had decided to get him back for destroying her knew hover ride, which she had received for her tenth birthday with a stray ki blast which went awry. Although it was nothing she could not salvage, for Bulma had learned at a young age that she possessed natural abilities for the sciences and mechanics, she was still pretty pissed.

Bulma had snuck into Vegeta's room and placed a small red dye block in the head of his shower, for when he returned.

After Vegeta had finished his training, he had left Kakkarot and returned to his room to shower and change before he joined his parents and his annoying little sister for dinner.

Vegeta removed his clothing and stepped into his shower cubicle, turning the water on closing his eyes and feeling the hot spray glide over his tired muscles relaxing them with its heat. After about ten minutes he turned off the water and stepped out, flaring his ki to dry himself, while moving towards the full length mirror situated in his clothing chambers.

Vegeta stood staring at his reflection in the mirror, mouth hanging open, eyes bulging at the image that greeted him.

"I'll fucking kill her" Vegeta roared, while taking in his new red appearance, every inch of him covered in a hue of bright red, even his hair and tail had not escaped the dying process.

Vegeta had grabbed the nearest battle suit and stormed from his chambers in search of his bitch sister, thinking how he would soon be an only child.

Bulma was busy tinkering with her almost completely trashed hover ride, in her private lab, which the king had set up for her on her eighth birthday, when the door suddenly blew of its hinges, making her scream and duck for cover behind one of the work benches.

"You… you…, look… you…what the fuck…grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, I'm going to send you to the next dimension" Vegeta roared, at his cowering sister.

Bulma peeked over the bench realising it was Vegeta, her blue eyes shining brightly as she gazed upon her new completely red pig of a brother.

Picking herself up of the floor, she attempted to compose herself, while trying desperately to strive off the fit of hysterics which she could feel about to erupt from within her, but it didn't last and Bulma almost fell over with laughter erupting from her like a volcano on prozac.

Vegeta just looked at her and exploded, she was mocking him, laughing at him, his power rising with every waking second she stood in front of his being.

Vegeta suddenly threw himself at Bulma, who suddenly stopped laughing and starred at him wide eyed just long enough to see him take a swipe at her and then nothing as the world as she knew it went black.

Vegeta stood in the middle of the room, looking at the spot where one his sister stood. Suddenly coming to his senses he frantically searched for her, hoping that he hadn't sent her literally into the next dimension.

He found her sprawled on the floor in a heap in amongst what was her already broken hover ride, blood covering her entire being.

Just as he was about to bend down to pick her up, he felt himself being thrown against the wall, his body making a sharp impact causing it to crumble under the force. He looked up to see his father cradling Bulma's limp and bloody body in his arms, growling fiercely at him. His father then handed Bulma gently to Turles, instructing him to rush her to the regeneration tanks and to call Bardock to attend to her and no one else.

The king then turned his attention back to his somber son and rained a beating down upon him which he would not forget in a hurry.

It had taken Bulma over two weeks in the regeneration tank to completely heal, and Vegeta two days to recover from his injuries.

He had never allowed his temper to get the better of him with her again, not because of the beating, but the intense feeling of regret and dread he had felt when he had laid eyes upon her lying in her own blood by his hands.

'End flashback'

………………………………….

Bulma was now twelve years old and getting more beautiful with the parting of each day. Her hair was long and sleek, stopping at just above her waist, and her eyes were a blue as ever, although her body had yet to develop into that of a young woman, something the king was extremely ecstatic about, after all Saiyan's developed so quickly.

Bulma was standing in the gardens outside in the palace grounds taking in the beauty that was her home, although Saiyan's were a warrior people, she could never get over the beauty of her home. She turned a gazed at the palace, it was made of a grey stone, each 

block hand carved and purposely placed, when the sun hit it at certain angles, it would change between its natural shimmering grey to shades of reds and blues, making her wonder if this was why red and blue were the royal colours.

It was immense in stature, spreading across several thousand meters, surrounded by immense gardens. To the south and west lay a surrounding forest, steeped in exotic trees and shrubbery and filled with birds and beasts of all kinds. To the north lay the capital, which was always filled with hustling and bustling crowds of city dwellers, never quiet even during the long winter nights. To the east of the palace lay the barracks, the one place her father had forbid her from ever entering. Bulma had just looked at him confused not understanding why he had proclaimed this so.

A deep voice behind her called Bulma out of her musings, she turned to see Turles waiting to escort her to dinner.

……………………………………….

Upon entering the dining room, Bulma saw that everyone was already there waiting for her. Her father and mother sat at either end of the long table, her father in his usual royal garb, absently stroking his beard, while her mother sat looking every bit the queen that she was, dressed in a heavy silken red dress, overlayed with blue silk. Her brother Vegeta, sat to the left of his mother with his usual scowl in place whilst drumming his fingers on the table in obvious annoyance of having to wait, while Kakkarot sat opposite him staring at the food, she smiled to herself, all he ever thought about was fighting and food. She noticed that he was changing rapidly from the young short boy she had been brought up around many years ago, who used to play peek a boo with her, to that of a handsome young man. She then noticed two other people sitting with him, she remembered them as Kakkarots parents Kiara and Bardock.

She started to wonder why she was not informed earlier that they would be having company, she would have changed into something a little more dressy. She absently brushed her grey pant suit down and tucked a stray strand of her long blue hair behind her ear before taking her seat.

"Nice of you to finally turn up" Vegeta whispered to her with a sneer on his face.

"Oh, bite me arse wipe" Bulma retorted.

Vegeta just stared at her, long and hard, thinking to himself '_did she just say bite me'_

He shook of the sudden image of his sister with her mouth latched to his neck, with a shudder, great kings what was he thinking, she was his sister for kings sake, and he hated her, shuddering once more, he began to eat his dinner without another sound.

Dinner was usually an eventful occasion, with or without company, everyone would be talking or arguing but it was never silent as it was today.

At the end of dinner, the king cleared his throat, taking one quick glance at his mates' suddenly pale complexion and began to speak.

"Freeza had been in contact and it is not good news" the king began, turning to look at his son.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and looked questioningly at his father before replying simply "so".

The king swallowed hard, trying not to explode with anger, knowing full well that Vegeta had no idea of the implications this would be having on him.

"My son, remember when you and your sister were sent to Bardock's when you were six years old, it was because Freeza and his generals were on the planet" the king stated hoping that this would pick up his son's interest.

"So that's the reason you sent me, you lied to me father" Vegeta spat out

"Yes son we did" the queen cut in emphasising on the word 'we'

Vegeta looked from his father to his mother, shocked that she would have any part in the whole affair.

"Why" Bulma cut in, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

During this time Kakkarot was looking at each of the royals, then to his parents only to see them shake their heads in unison in order for his to remain quiet.

The king sighed and began to relay the whole affair which had took place during Freeza's visit, making sure that he left nothing out.

Vegeta frowned deeply before rebutting "I see, so now he is coming to collect on his threat".

"Yes" the king replied simply, after all what else could he say.

"Then so be it, for my people and for my kingdom, father I will go" Vegeta ground out between clenched teeth.

The king raised his head sharply towards his son "No, I will not allow you to go"

"Can we beat him" Vegeta asked already knowing the answer, but needed his father to speak it.

"No, we cannot" the king replied

"Then there is no other choice" Vegeta said, whilst pushing himself from the table to leave.

"Noooooooo…." Bulma screeched, causing everyone to wince, "how can you all speak so calmly about this, you're talking about Vegeta living with some kind of…..monster" tipping her chair over as so rose and ran crying form the room.

The queen went to rise when Vegeta beat her too it, running after his sister, towards her lab where he knew he would find her.

……………………………………..

Bulma entered her lab with tears streaming downing her face, she picked up one of her tools and threw it across the room nearly hitting Vegeta with it in the process.

She looked up into his face her eyes clouded over with her distress, then, threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck, sobbing into his neck.

Vegeta gently put his arms around her, not quite understanding why she was so upset, he thought she would be glad to be rid of him for a while.

"I thought you would be happy to see the back of me little girl" Vegeta breathed against her ear.

Bulma raised her eyes to his, staring intently into his bottomless black orbs. Vegeta took one of his hands from her back and using his thumb gently brushed away some of her tears.

"Don't cry, it won't be forever" Vegeta whispered

Bulma sniffled and tried to broach a small smile, before simply stating "Baka".

Vegeta chucked and kissed her on the forehead, before embracing her again in his strong arms, gently rubbing her back, and trying to fight the strange feeling he was having in his belly at holding her so close.

They stayed there together for what seemed like an eternity before Vegeta pulled away, kissing her once more on the forehead and leaving her to continue her grieving in peace.

…………………………………….

Several weeks passed before Freeza's arrival, during this time the palace was in turmoil making the arrangements for the princes duration spent as one of Freeza's new recruits. It had been decided that Nappa would accompany him as his bodyguard and trainer, while Radditz would go to continue his cultural studies.

Freeza had sent a transport ship for the prince and his company, sending Zarbon in his stead as he was busy with affairs of state. While Nappa and Radditz were loading their things onto the transport, Vegeta was busy in the palace saying his farewells to his family.

The king and queen had said their goodbyes which resulted in the king having to pry the queen of their son, before she suffocated him with her embrace, causing her to end up a heap on the floor crying with what could only be described as the gut wrenching wails of a mother who had lost their child.

Upon making his way to see Bulma, Vegeta came across Kakkarot, leaving the medical wing of the palace when he had deposited him earlier after their training. Vegeta slowly walked over to the disgruntled Saiyan, he had not been picked to accompany his prince during his service to Freeza.

"Kakkarot" Vegeta spoke in an authoritative tone, immediately gaining his attention.

Kakkarot stopped in his tracks and turned to Vegeta, foregoing the formal bowing which they had dismissed with several years earlier.

"I have a duty for you to do while I am away" Vegeta began. "Since Bulma's birth it has been my duty to protect her from harm, I am honour bound by my mother to do so, however since I will be unable to comply with that promise I bequeath her to your protection in my stead" he finished.

"I thought Turles was her protector" Kakkarot replied.

"He is you idiot, however you are by far greater in power, even if not in brains, and you are my most trusted friend" Vegeta stated, saying the last word through clenched teeth.

"Then by your word, my prince, I will be honoured to undertake your task whilst you are away" Kakkarot bowed.

Vegeta smirked before returning the bow, something he probably would never do again and left in search of his sister.

…………………………………………..

Bulma was hard at work in her lab, even at the tender age of twelve, her knowledge spanned years beyond her youth.

She had been working on a device she had been hoping to complete for Vegeta's coming of age celebration, however that had all gone out of the window, once it was known that he was to go to Freeza, she had been unable to concentrate on anything other than the fact she was losing the one person she found meant everything to her. The realisation in itself had come of a bit of a shock, considering she always thought she hated him with a passion, now she was finding out she loved her arrogant baka of a brother with even more passion, something which she was finding hard to cope with.

This had made Bulma determined to bury herself in her work, so as not to think about it, even remotely thinking about it creeped her out.

She had her head buried inside a large piece of machinery when she heard someone clearing their throat. She glance up to see Vegeta, staring at her with a blank look upon his handsome features, Bulma blinked, since when did she think him handsome. She quickly shook the though from her head before putting down her tools and making her way over to him.

"What are you doing" Vegeta asked, trying to sound interested in her work, praying that she wouldn't start crying again.

"It was supposed to be for your celebration, however I couldn't finish it with, you know, everything that has been going on" she finished looking back over her shoulder to the half circular structure which she had been working on.

"For me" Vegeta stated raising an eyebrow, "what is it, a cup holder" he laughed, watching the look of rage which was starting to spread across her face.

"No you shit" Bulma all but screamed, "it's going to be a gravity trainer, not that you deserve it" she huffed turning to walk away from him, only to be stopped by a furry tail latching onto her arm.

"Don't" Vegeta whispered, "I'm leaving soon and I do not want us to part on bad terms" he finished looking down at his feet which had suddenly become very interesting.

"Oh Vegeta" Bulma cried, throwing herself at him and embracing him like her life depended on it.

Vegeta moved his tail to wrap it around her waist and enclosed her within his arms hugging her close and taking in her innocent yet intoxicating scent.

The two were interrupted mid embrace by a very confused looking king, whom was not sure what to make of his children, and not even wanting to think of anything going on beyond general sibling affection.

"It is time, my son" the king stated simply.

Vegeta pulled away from Bulma, re-wrapping his tail around his own waist, before kissing her lightly on the forehead and making his way to the door following their father. Before he left, Vegeta turned to Bulma telling her that Kakkarot would be keeping an eye on her for him to make sure she stayed out of trouble before exiting the lab completely and making his way to the landing docks and his future.

**Authors Notes**

Ok I'm on a role at the moment, I hope it lasts, some reviews might help my creativeness a bit (sticks out bottom lip)


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes**

Ok I'm on a role at the moment, I hope it lasts, some reviews might help my creativeness a bit (sticks out bottom lip)

Next chapter will take place a few years since Vegeta has been in Freeza army so both he and Bulma will have a little more adult interaction for all you pervs out there.

Disclaimer: yeah yeah I know

**Please note that this chapter contains scenes of rape and violent sex **

Chapter five

Homecoming

Vegeta sat on the flight deck of a transport ship, staring out of the window at the passing stars and planets as he made his way back to Vegetasie. It had been seven years, seven years of pure hell which had been forced upon him.

Being a soldier in Freeza's army was not easy for anyone, but for him he had suffered greatly.

For the first few months he had received numerous beatings reminding him of his place from Dodoria, Zarbon and even Freeza himself, and had spent much time in the regeneration tanks.

The beatings only made Vegeta more disobedient and disrespectful looking for trouble in every corner, without regards for the consequences.

He shivered suddenly as he remembered one time when it was not a beating he received for his troubles it was something much worse, which would occur a total of three times and leave lasting memories, which would haunt even his waking hours like they were now.

'**Flashback'**

Vegeta had been once again called before his lord and master after one of his purges had not gone as planned resulting in him destroying the technology which Freeza had wanted him to acquire.

Vegeta entered Freeza's throne room, which was large and almost empty, with the exception of the large throne which sat at the far end, made entirely out of the bones of those who had dared attempt to stand up to him. The walls were a dirty white in colour and in many places there was evidence of blood from the previous demonstrations Freeza had given to his various soldiers, himself included.

The lizard stood talking with Zarbon, and so he reluctantly bowed and waited for Freeza to address him. When Freeza saw him, he quickly dismissed Zarbon, who left giving Vegeta a wink and smirk before closing the doors behind him.

Vegeta had thought he was in for yet another beating and even though it would leave him broken and in pain, needing a few days in one of the regeneration tanks, Vegeta knew that he would emerge stronger.

Freeza slid his way over to stand before Vegeta and took him by the neck, an evil smile splayed across his hideous features.

"So my little monkey prince, are you ready for me" Freeza drawled looking at the impassive face of Vegeta.

"Just get on with it" Vegeta managed to get out as Freeza's grasp on his neck tightened.

Freeza released his hold on the prince. Watching as he fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

Before Vegeta could regain his composure, he felt a sharp pain shoot up his spine as Freeza kicked him hard in the back, smiling as the prince spiralled through the air and landing awkwardly on the floor in the middle of the room.

Freeza laughed loud, and began to transform himself into something that resembled a doll like creature.

Vegeta's eyes widened, in shock and eventual horror at the image in front of him as he desperately tried to pick himself up of the floor, as a large, thick pink appendage appeared from in between Freeza's legs.

At only seventeen, Vegeta was still extremely knave in relation to sex, other than it occurred between two mated individuals.

Freeza gazed down at the fallen prince, slowly walking towards him while stroking his new member, making it hard and aching.

"So, my little princeling lets begin shall we" Freeza breathed huskily coming to a stand still before Vegeta still stroking himself.

Vegeta gulped and swallowed hard, he had never been a situation like this, and he never wanted to be in a situation like this.

Freeza shifted himself onto his haunches behind the prince and began to unwind Vegeta's tail.

Vegeta was practically frozen, no matter how much he tried to pull away from the lizard; he was just too strong and easily held him in place.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt for long, and if your good, I'll allow you to live" Freeza groaned against Vegeta's ear, inhaling his smell of fear.

Freeza, finished unwrapping Vegeta's tail, and began to stroke it from base to tip, listening to the involuntary moans that were coming from Vegeta's mouth.

What was happening to him, why was his body acting this way, Vegeta could feel himself hardening under the bastards ministrations, and no matter how much he willed his body to do as he commanded it did not.

"My, my you do seem to be enjoying yourself, don't you" Freeza started, "not that you can do anything about it, you see, none of you monkeys can overpower the feeling which your tail can ignite within you" Freeza hissed, running his tongue along Vegeta's neck.

Vegeta groaned again, as Freeza continued to stroke his tail, while his other hand began to tear at his clothing, causing him to shudder in even greater fear.

Once Freeza had removed all of Vegeta's clothing he pushed the prince back onto the floor and turned him on his back. He then spread his legs and leaned over him, and began licking and sucking at Vegeta's chest.

Vegeta could feel the bile, begin to rise up in his throat, but was helpless as his body reacted to the lizards touches.

Freeza worked his way down to Vegeta's manhood, where he licked and sucked at the tip as it throbbed in front of him. Then he took him completely into his mouth sucking hard, enjoying the growls and moans of pleasure which tore from the prince's throat, while a steady stream of tears rolled down his face.

Freeza worked Vegeta's cock at a frenzied pace, while never stopping his ministrations on his tail, loving the thrill of it pulsing within his mouth, and drinking him all when Vegeta was unable to hold back and exploded deep in his throat, heightening the lizards euphoria.

Freeza released Vegeta's now flaccid member, and gazed up into the Saiyan's tear soaked face.

"Mmmmmmm, you taste delicious young prince, now to see what it feels like to bury myself within you" Freeza groaned, while starting to stroke his own engorged member again.

Freeza easily pulled Vegeta towards him and taking each of his legs within his clawed hands, moved his tail round and began pressing it in and out of Vegeta's anus, making it ready for him.

After several minutes Freeza removed his tail, and taking his phallus in one hand while holding the struggling prince with the other, he roughly entered him, tearing a scream of agony from the Saiyan's throat.

Freeza placed both hands of either side of Vegeta's hips, gripping tight and digging his claws into him making it impossible for him to try and break free. He began to move in and out of him hard and slow, ensuring that Vegeta felt every inch of him burning him inside.

Vegeta clawed at Freeza, trying hard to push him away, and even harder to not feel the pleasure which was now taking over the pain. Great king's he wanted to die.

Freeza began to feel his own climax coming on and quickened his pace thrusting harder and faster, deeper and deeper until he exploded, making sure he hit the right spot within the Saiyan prince to ensure he followed with his own climax which hit hard causing him to feel even more shame.

After Freeza had finished he removed himself from Vegeta, then began to beat him relentlessly before powering down to his natural form.

Vegeta lay on the floor, in the sticky mess, of bodily fluids including his own blood, curling himself up into a ball and crying for the first time for his mother since he was three years old, until darkness overtook him to the sweet oblivion of unconsciousness.

'**End flashback'**

Vegeta snapped back to reality, and leaned over the side of his chair, retching repeatedly.

He sat back in his chair breathing hard, trying hard to push the memories away from his mind, cursing them that they had aided in destroying the man he was to become to the man he now was.

Vegeta was a man without mercy, and man who hated, a man who killed men, women and children indiscriminately

He was also a man who was cruel to women, he used them harshly and degradingly, overtime trying to use the experience to rid the memories of what Freeza had done to him and made him feel. The lucky ones died instantly, the unlucky ones lived just a little longer, but the pain was enough to seem like an eternity.

"Computer" he croaked to the ships onboard system "Run a level two sonic sweep through the flight deck" he finished.

He then rose from his seat, checking the ships automatic pilot was correctly engaged before exiting the room, leaving the computer to do a sonic sweep through the room which would clean up the evidence that Vegeta had emptied his stomach in there.

He made his way through to the back of the ship, past the med room and mess hall towards his own cabin where he would shower and change before getting something to eat.

His room was small, and scantily decorated, it contained the necessities that all soldiers required, a bed, chair, shower cubical and pan, all in the same gun metal colour which everything on the ship seemed to consist of.

He stripped out of his armour, boots, gloves and battle suit, placing them in the incinerator chute which was next to the door and made his way to the shower cubicle, he made use of the pan facilities before turning the shower on to full heat, and then entered allowing the spray to ease out the tension in his body.

After he had allowed the water to run cold, he turned the spray off and exited it, flaring his ki to dry himself before making his way over to his bed and removing a package from underneath it.

He then began to dress in the attire he removed from it, pulling on a dark blue battle suit followed by white boots with gold tips, and his formal armour which bore the crest of Vegetasie.

He picked up the small bottle from the floor at the head of his bed a gargled it's contents, feeling it fizz and bubble within his mouth cleaning his teeth and tongue, removing the remenance of his earlier actions in the pilots room, then spitting it out into the pan.

Lastly he placed his black and red cape around his shoulders clasping it tightly onto the shoulder clips of his armour, flaring it out behind him, before grabbing his white gloves and heading for the mess hall to eat where no doubt he would already find Nappa and Radditz.

………………………………………………….

Bulma had been working hard with her latest project trying hard not to dwell on the numerous interruptions she had received from Kakkarot that morning.

Since Vegeta had left Kakkarot had taken the princes words literally, hardly ever letting her out of his sight, even so far as to when she went to the beach for a swim he would be right there with her, in the water while she swam.

It had taken a lot of screaming and yelling to get him to back off and give her, her personal space; however she was extremely grateful for his presence whenever she found herself in trouble which was quite often.

Over time they had established a close relationship, with Kakkarot becoming like a brother to her. Though he was only a year older than her, he acted like a much older brother, even as far as to ensure that she never came into contact with any of the unmated males, once she had turned sixteen years.

Although this had greatly annoyed her, she admired his protectiveness of her virtue, although she often thought she would never be able to get a lover with him around. So she had conceded, instead focusing on her work, gradually becoming content with the company of Kakkarot, Turles, Bardock and her father as the only males allowed in her life.

Glancing at the circuit board once more of the prototype for the new defence mechanism to be installed in Vegetasie's latest battle cruisers, another invention she had designed, she sighed before throwing it into the far corner of her work station.

No matter how much she tried she just could not concentrate, not since she had found out that her brother was returning home for a year. She had tried to broach more information from her father but he was not able to tell her anything else, other than he would be arriving in six cycles.

This had been the reason that Kakkarot had continuously interrupted her all that morning.

For Vegetasie's most powerful fighter, in the absence of the crown prince that is, he always held an air of innocence and naivety, which Bulma found a strange and sometimes unsettling combination.

Since Vegeta had left, Kakkarot had become the top fighter, and even though he was still a third class warrior he fought and outstripped the elites with ease.

The two most important things to Kakkarot was fighting and food, and Bulma often found herself thinking whether there would ever be a woman who could capture his heart. She found herself smiling at the thought of him falling for any woman, she would have to be a powerful fighter herself and be a great cook to boot.

Speaking of the devil, she looked up from where she was perched to find Kakkarot standing in the doorway of her lab, staring at her from under hooded eyes.

"You back again" Bulma droned.

"Yep, I just can't seem to keep away today" Kakkarot laughed, making his way to stand next to her.

"Like today is any different from any other day" Bulma retorted.

Kakkarot just shrugged his shoulders and Bulma rolled his eyes, before they both burst out into a fit of laughter.

…………………………………

The next few days passed in a blur as the palace was made ready for the prince's return, the queen had taken it upon herself to ready Vegeta's room personally ensuring that everything was perfect for her son's return, while the king entered into heated discussions with his council, many of whom had worries over the princes 'new' loyalties.

In the throne room, the king was beginning to lose his patience with everyone. While half of the council members had wanted to ensure that the prince was welcomed back with open arms, only ensuring that precautions, in relation to keeping as much of the planet's business transactions especially those concerned with technology were put in place.

The other half had outright shown there distrust over Vegeta's return, believing that after seven years in Freza's services and hearing the rumours about him that he was now well within Freeza's fold.

Bardock had sat at the back of the throne room watching in silence the happenings occurring between the council members.

The king suddenly called for silence then proceeded to follow with "Bardock, what say you on the matter of my son, your prince, where do you stand".

Bardock look up towards his king, before rising and making his way to the foot of his throne "Sire, Vegeta is the crown prince and knows his loyalties lie with that of his people, however we should be cautious" he began.

"Continue" the king demanded raising an eyebrow to his former general turned scientist.

Bardock took a deep breath before continuing "Seven years is a long time to change ones perceptions and even though he may hold honour to Vegetasie and her people, there may be unforeseen circumstances that mean he may not be able to withhold certain things from Freeza" he finished.

At this the king sighed and nodded in agreement, "then so be it, Bardock make the necessary precautions in relations to ensuring that Vegeta has limited access to our 

technology and future plans, until we can be sure of him" taking a deep breath the king continued "Freeza has allowed him home for one year, even though Vegeta might not be aware, my thoughts are that he has another agenda for allowing this".

………………………………………….

The day of the prince's homecoming had arrived and things had been swiftly put into place. It had been decided that a banquet would be held in his honour, which was tradition on Vegetasie for any member of the royal family who had been off planet for a long period of time.

Dignitaries from all the planets loyal to Vegetasie and under her protection had arrived to honour the return of the prince, and hoping to gain favour with that of the king at the same time.

Amongst the dignitaries was and noble by the name of Lord Yamcha, who had originally come from a planet called earth but had escaped and settled on Omega prime shortly after Freeza's first invasion of his home planet when he was ten years old. Accompanying him was his colleague and personal physician Gero.

He had immediately sought favour with the king by offering his and Gero's assistance in any way the king needed and by presenting the princess with a gift of rare jewels.

Bulma had stood with her father before Yamcha in her usual formal attire consisting of a long royal blue silk dress cut low in the front and back showing her newly developed form and her hair piled up high on her head with some loose tendrils handing down.

Yamcha had approached her and taken her hand bowing low then kissing it before taking several steps back as protocol demanded.

Bulma had blushed and smiled at the bold move by this new acquaintance of her fathers, noting his handsome features.

His hair was black and hung loosely down past his shoulders, while his face although handsome carried two scars which showed he had seen battle of some kind. He was 

dressed in a simple black loose trouser suit which still managed to show of the well defined muscles of his body.

Yamcha noticed immediately the princess's blush and winked at her, _'this was going to be_ _easier_ _than I_ _thought'_, he said to himself, while presenting her with the stones he had brought.

Bulma had thanked him and promised him a dance at the banquet for the lovely gift, and then blushing once more she turned and strode from the room, with a very annoyed looking Kakkarot and Turles behind her.

"What the hell is wrong with you two", Bulma declared while tuting and rolling her eyes as the two followed her, growling deep within their throats.

Turles was the first one to speak "I do not trust that human, you would do well to keep your distance from him princess"

"Tules is right, you know he only wants to get into your pants" Kakkarot piped up, suddenly turning a slight shade of red at the idea.

"Oh great kings, I am not an idiot you know, firstly I can take care of myself and secondly how do you know he wants into my pants" Bulma said eyeing the pair while deliberately poking Kakkarot in the chest.

"I know you can take care of yourself princess, but you are unaccustomed to the ways of men" Turles spoke up, unfazed by her angry glares.

"Enough, dad" Bulma retorted, while turning and continuing towards her chambers to prepare for the banquet, and to ensure she caught the eye of this new man on the scene.

Turles and Kakkarot just stood looking at each other, both silently agreeing they would be keeping close tabs on the way-wood Bulma, before silently following her to stand guard.

……………………………..

Bulma spent the next several hours in her chambers going through her attire for the banquet, nearly throwing a fit of rage when she thought she could not find anything to wear, when she happened across a dress tucked away in the back of her dressing chamber.

She pulled it out and examined it closely, before smiling and placing it on the chair ready for the evening ahead.

She then entered her bathing chambers and quickly showered, letting her mind drift while the hot sprayed cleansed the days grime away from her perfect body. she was lost in her care free thoughts when she remembered the gravity chamber she had been working on for Vegeta when he had left.

He had asked her to have it ready for his return, and to deal with the emptiness she felt when he was no longer there she had done just that. The chamber had been finished and ready within a month of his departure and now sat in one of her storage rooms. Bulma decided that as soon as the banqueting was finished she would ready the thing for her brother; she even decided she would start making some upgrades for it.

She suddenly became aware that she had tears streaming down her face, and brought up a hand to wipe them away. It had been so long since she had last seen him that she wondered how changed he really would be.

Bulma quickly dismissed the thoughts of Vegeta and finished showering before she exited and wrapped a large towel around her body and a smaller wrap around her hair before proceeding to her vanity.

She began to apply her makeup, simple light dusting of powder with a hint of sparkle and black mascara. She then applied a liberal coating of lip tint, which brought out the natural colour of her lips and gave them a shine.

Once she had finished her makeup, Bulma began to dry and brush her hair as straight and silky as she could get it before she put on her undergarments, which consisted of a white silk bodice with matching thong.

Leisurely she strolled over to the chair a gazed down at the dress, picking it up she began to pour herself into it, then slipping into a pair of flat silk silver mules her look was complete.

As Bulma left her room she was greeted by two pairs of wide staring eyes belonging to Turles and Kakkarot, who were looking at her as if she had suddenly sprouted another head.

"What" Bulma asked all innocent like.

"Um Bulma, did you forget to put your dress on" Kakkarot choked out, not believing what she was wearing, this was definitely going to make their job much harder.

Bulma just smirked at the pair and strutted past them making her way towards the grand hall ignoring all of the lusty looks that the other soldiers were giving her as she pasted them.

……………………………………………….

The banquet was getting underway, and everyone was enjoying the Saiyan's hospitality immensely.

The king and queen busied themselves greeting the many dignitaries and discussing matters of state.

Bardock and his mate Kiara were talking with Toma and Seripa who had recently been mated, after many years of running around each other in a game of wills.

Yamcha stood in the far corner of the room with Gero, watching and waiting for his prize to make her appearance, knowing that it would only be a few days until he acquired Vegetasie's most rarest of gifts.

Just as Yamcha was getting lost in his musings of what he would do once he had what he had come for the very object of his thought came strolling into the room, followed by two nearly identical looking guards.

Bulma stood in the doorway looking around at the immenseness of the hall, she had always found this room to be one of her favourites with it large sculptures and draperies in blues and reds lit up by the giant wooden chandeliers it screamed royalty. It took her a moment to take in the many faces that had suddenly turned their attention in her direction and suddenly was beginning to have second thoughts on the dress she had chosen.

The king gazed upon his daughter and for the first time recognised her, though reluctantly as the woman she had become. She stood before him in a pale silk silver dress that clung to her every curve. It was full length with two slits from the bottom, stopping just below her hips. The top of the dress was cut into a V and emphasised her now ample bust, held at her shoulders by two silver clasps. Her hair was flowing free down her back looking bluer than it had ever done before while the shimmer of her makeup made her eyes sparkle like the oceans.

Bulma cautiously approached her father hoping that he would demand she go change, however all he did was to smile at her kiss her on the forehead and lead her to the dance floor.

After the music began, everyone began to go about their previous doings, except for Yamcha who remained motionless gaping at the vision swaying in front of him with the king.

Just as the music came to a finish the doors opened and again everyone went silent but for a different reason. There with Nappa and Radditz stood Vegeta, in all his royal attire.

He stood motionless warily watching the throng of people staring at him, many of them looked like they were waiting to see if he was going to attack. A smirk pulled at his lips knowing that they were scared of him, having no idea what he was going to do.

As the king and queen approached their son, the crowd of people parted to either side of the room.

"My son, it is good to have you back" the king spoke up, resting his right hand on Vegeta's left shoulder in a sign of affection. Vegeta glanced and his father's hand and then towards the king before shrugging his hand away and turning to his mother.

Buruma looked to her son for any sign of recognition of the boy he had once been but found none, she smiled a sad smile at him before stroking his face lightly with the back of her hand 

then in a hushed tone spoke "come my son, you must be famished". She then turned and made her way towards the royal table, where Bulma stood silently watching with a nervousness she could not understand.

As Vegeta followed his mother the king commanded that everyone go about there business and let the prince and his men enjoy the rest of the evening uninterrupted.

As Vegeta neared the table he noticed the most breathtaking woman he had ever seen, from the long legs and curve of her body which was barely covered by the slip of her gown, to the swell of her breasts adorned with a swan like neck. Her face looked that of an angel eyes that were sparkling and blue, and lips that begged to be kissed, her hair was long and silky and blue!.

Vegeta blinked twice, blue, her hair was blue, his eyes suddenly grew wide at the realisation he was looking at his baby sister, and what was worse was that he had felt himself hardening just from her initial appearance alone.

"Bulma" the queens gently voice carried "come and see your brother who has been returned to us" she finished before stepping aside to allow Vegeta to come face to face with her for the first time in seven years.

Vegeta looked at Bulma and grunted before walking past her to the table where he promptly sat down and began to pile an enormous amount of food onto a large plate eating it while he protectively kept one arm around it as if to ward off others.

Bulma just stood there with her mouth open at the indignity that was Vegeta, who the hell did he think he was, the arrogant selfish arse hole. She was just about to go over and tell him exactly what she thought about him returning home when she felt a warm breath at her ear.

Turing around she came face to face with Yamcha, who was smiling sweetly at her. She smiled back at him and was about the excuse herself when she felt him place a strong muscled arm around her waist the other taking her hand, whilst he pulled her towards the dance floor.

"I have been waiting all evening to get you to myself" Yamcha breathed huskily against bulma's neck.

"You presume too much lord Yamcha" she spoke, trying hard not to swoon from the nearness of his body against hers.

"Yamcha" he replied

"Huh" Bulma questioned

"Just call me Yamcha" he answered

"and you can just call her princess" a deep obviously annoyed voice cut in from behind.

"Kakkarot, what the hell is wrong with you" Bulma shrieked as he grabbed her and pulled her from Yamchas embrace.

"Just doing my duty" he finished as he placed her behind his back and glared at the scarred human in front of him.

Yamcha bowed and apologised before winking at her and saying "Until we meet again, princess" and walking away back to where Gero was waiting for him, annoyed that he had been separated so early from his future conquest.

Vegeta watching the whole scene unfold before his eyes, chuckled at the murderous look which Bulma was throwing at Kakkarot, while he stalked towards him, an annoyed look crossing his face.

Kakkarot completely ignored Bulma as he grabbed a large plate of food and sat himself down next to Vegeta without a second thought. Vegeta was in two minds whether he should kill Kakkarot for showing such disrespect or admire him for his gall.

"What do you want Kakkarot" Vegeta grumbled while continuing to eat his meal.

"Well I just thought, that seeing as your back, you can resume you role of taking care of her" he spoke in between eating large strips of meat, and pointing a sauce covered finger in Bulma's direction.

Vegeta stopped eating and looked at Kakkarot in total disbelief at the audacity of the man, while Bulma just stood there not knowing whether to beat him to death with a rack of wild boar or just zap him with her personal ki gun, she always kept hidden in her bra.

"What the fuck do you mean idiot, I did not return to baby sit her whiny arse" Vegeta shouted while purposely waving his arms in the air.

"Well she is your sister, and you did say until you came back" Kakkarot simply stated totally ignoring the irate prince sitting on his right and the death glare he was receiving from Bulma standing to his left.

"Ex-fucking-cuse me you pair of ignorant shits" Bulma began only to be ignored as both Vegeta and Kakkarot began to argue amongst themselves.

She huffed and was going to start ranting and raving when she was unceremoniously shoved out of the way when Vegeta and Kakkarot still arguing made their way past her and towards the doors, obviously going to fight until the some kind of resolve was decided or they killed each other, either way, Bulma didn't give a rats arse.

Bulma was about to storm out of the banquet when she noticed Yamcha in the corner looking at her. She smiled at him and made her way over to where he was standing.

"So we meet again, princess" he smiled at her while bowing.

"Yes it seems we do Yamcha, and just call me Bulma" she replied a small smile gracing her perfect bow shaped mouth.

"Would you care for some air, I have heard the sunsets of Vegetasie are a sight to behold" he questioned while offering her his arm

Bulma placed her arm in his and walked with him through the great hall towards the doors which led out onto the terrace and the smaller gardens.

Once they were outside Yamcha wasted no time in pinning Bulma's body to the wall and savagely kissing her lips. Bulma gasped and Yamcha took the opportunity to slip in his tongue tasting her mouth and savouring her delicate flavour. Bulma melted momentarily before trying to extricate herself from his grasp, she pushed with all her might against his chest and he released her, staring into her eyes.

"I…I can't do this, I'm sorry, I thought I wanted to but, I can't" Bulma breathed trying to regain her senses.

"You know you want me" Yamcha whispered huskily to her, moving his hand to brush over her breasts feeling her nipple hardening.

"No" she cried, trying to push him away again.

"Come on babe, I know you want to fuck" he stated, while slipping his hand under the slit of her dress and stroking her velvet warmth.

"I said no" Bulma breathed out raggedly, slapping him around the face.

He was about to loose his temper and strike her when Turles entered the terrace, looking like he was about to rip him to shreds.

Bulma noticing Turles obvious mood quickly moved towards him grabbing his arm and asking him to escort her to her chambers as she was feeling unwell. The last thing she needed was to explain that she had lead Yamcha on, changed her mind then allowed Turles to kill him, somehow she just did not think her father would be too thrilled.

She glanced back once at Yamcha who just stood staring at her with the promise that this was not the end of their encounter.

On the way back to her chambers Bulma was silent, hoping that Turles would not give her the I told you so speech; however she was out of luck on that one, as soon as she entered her chambers Turles let loose.

"What the hell do you think you were doing" he bellowed

Bulma was too shocked to answer him back, in all the years she had known him which was since she was born, he had never raised his voice to her in this way.

"I warned you of him, hell even Kakkarot fucking warned you, but no, your such a fucking know it all that you can't even listen when someone tries to advise you for you own good" he continued ranting at an extremely fast pace, only stopping his tirade when he noticed the steady stream of tears running down her face.

"I am sorry my princess, but I have loved and watched over you since your birth, I will die before I ever see you hurt" he stated in a calmer tone of voice, while gently wiping away some of the tears from her cheeks.

He then turned and walked away to stand at the entrance to the hall of her chambers, giving her the privacy she needed.

Bulma ran the threw herself down onto her bed and cried, she cried until she had no more tears left and gradually through exhaustion fell into a fitful sleep.

………………………………………………

Down in the training arena, Vegeta and Kakkarot were going at it like two men possessed, punching and kicking each other and firing ki blasts. Vegeta lunged at Kakkarot landing a punch into his gut followed by a blow to his back once he was doubled over.

Kakkarot hit the ground with a large thud, before picking himself up of the floor and staring at Vegeta smiling.

"What are smiling at fool" Vegeta shouted down at his childhood friend, hell he was his only friend but he would never tell him that. Vegeta was just about to lunge down at Kakkarot when he suddenly phased out of his sight.

Vegeta was so shocked he had missed Kakkarot's trick that he totally missed the knee that connected with his back followed by the locked fists which struck him across his neck. Vegeta managed to stop himself before he hit the ground and flew back up towards him unleashing a flurry of blows against his opponent. Kakkarot managed to block most but a few got through, he got through a kick to Vegeta's mid sections sending the prince reeling backwards.

Vegeta and Kakkarot both hovered a few feet in the air from each other gathering large balls of ki in their hands each willing the other to let loose the blast, both smirked before letting their ball fly in the direction of the other hitting squarely in the chest, both going down, leaving them too exhausted to get up.

"She's still you sister and your responsibility while you're here" Kakkarot wheezed out.

"Feh…" Vegeta grunted, which Kakkarot understood meant fine.

They both lay there on the floor until Kakkarot's stomach broke the silence, emitting a large growling noise, Vegeta rolled his eyes even though his own stomach joined in with the chorus.

The pair of them laughed out loud before heading back to the banquet for another battle, this time involving food.

When they got back to the hall, many of the dignitaries had retired including Yamcha and Gero, and even the king and queen were nowhere to be seen. They made their way to the banqueting table and began to pile plate after plate of food before sitting down to silently consume it.

Looking around the room Vegeta noticed Nappa in one of the darkened corners of the hall practically hidden to all eyes with one of the palace whores getting a blowjob.

Meanwhile Radditz was trying to make his escape from his overprotective mother Kiara and Bardock's incessant questioning.

Vegeta began to resume his eating when Kakkarot's voice interrupted him.

"Bulma's not here, I hope she hasn't gone off with that bastard Lord Yamcha" Kakkarot stressed.

"What" Vegeta exclaimed "who the fuck is Yamcha and what would she be doing with him" Vegeta remarked, eyeing the Saiyan warily.

"He's some arse hole of a dignitary, who has been sniffing around Bulma since he got here, you know the one she was dancing with earlier" Kakkarot answered him watching the prince turn seven shades of red.

"Well it looks like I'll need to have a word with her" Vegeta ground out between his teeth.

"Hey Vegeta, what you getting angry about, you didn't even acknowledge her tonight" Kakkarot queried.

"She is the fucking princess, she is not to be whoring herself out to every prick that offers her a good fucking time" he answered, rising from his chair.

"Hey Vegeta, wait up" Kakkarot hollered, chasing after Vegeta as he made his way to the doors "where you going".

"To see Bulma" he simply stated.

……………………………………..

Bulma woke up for the third time that evening, feeling crappier than ever, why had she allowed him to kiss her, more importantly why had she kissed him back, sure he was sexy as 

hell and he had wanted her as much as she had wanted him, but she just didn't know why when they had kissed it all seemed so wrong.

She stood up and made her way to her bathing chamber, stripping herself out of her clothes along the way and tying her hair up into a messy bun, well if she couldn't sleep she might as well have a shower and do some work, great kings only knew she had enough of it.

After a quick shower, Bulma wrapped herself up in a towel and exited the bathing room to come face to face Vegeta.

"What do you want, I thought you couldn't be asked to see me" she groaned, not wanting to argue with him.

Vegeta stood there staring at her slender body wrapped tightly in the overly small towel, watching the beads of water drip from her hair down her neck into her cleavage. Vegeta could feel himself becoming hard as the mesmerising effect of the dripping water also making him unconsciously lick his suddenly dry lips.

"Well" she began, cutting of Vegeta's train of thought.

"Stay away from that bastard Yamcha" he growled harshly, while removing his gloves and tucking them into his armour.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, how dare you come in here all high and mighty and tell me who I can see, you arrogant, selfish, sack off..." Bulma began as she was suddenly lifted off the ground by her neck and pushed back against the wall, with a very nasty and very snarling Vegeta in front of her.

Her hands came up to claw at his hand, trying to release his hold on her to no avail.

"Let me go, your hurting me" she cried

"Do you think I care, you're all the same" he shouted, the image of Bulma, fading from his vision as the rage overtook

"If it's just a fuck you're looking for" Vegeta began as he let go of her neck and ripped of her towel, "then I can supply you with that" he continued as he pressed his body flush against hers, his obvious arousal digging in between her thighs.

Bulma gasped, both scared and aroused at the same time, what was going on, why was he acting this way and why did she want him to, he was going to hurt her and she knew it. This was all so wrong, yet felt so right at the same time.

Vegeta began to rub his arousal up and down Bulma's thighs, while scraping his teeth across her neck as he licked and sucked at her throat. He then used his knee to part her thighs and roughly pushed three fingers into her tightness loving the hissing sound of pain from his latest victim, totally forgetting it was Bulma who he was defiling.

Vegeta began to pump his fingers in and out of Bulma's entrance hard and fast paying no attention to the woman herself, just watching, as his fingers repeatedly disappeared into her body, mesmerised by the feel of her slickness coating his fingers. She began to clench around him bucking her hips onto his hand, her pain mixing with the longing for release.

Vegeta was still watching what he was doing, when she began to pant hard moaning his name aloud.

"That's right let me hear you come, feel my royal finger's in your pussy, slut, scream my name when you come" he growled thrusting his fingers into her harder and harder.

The feelings Bulma was experiencing were astronomical, she could feel her body about to explode and the pain he was causing her only seemed to intensify the pleasure. She suddenly threw her head back and screamed Vegeta's name as her climax hit her, causing her to grasp even tighter onto his shoulders for support.

Vegeta felt the woman's body shudder around him and he snarled as she climaxed over his fingers, her fluids running down his hand.

Vegeta brought up his hand to the woman's face intending to slap her for making a mess on him, when he suddenly realised who the woman was.

Two very confused yet completely satisfied blue eyes stared at him her blue hair sticking to her face as a light sheen of sweat graced her features.

Vegeta suddenly pushed himself away from her, causing Bulma to crumple to the floor in a heap.

His rage quickly being replaced with confusion, how could he do this to her, he had intended on just warning her to stay away from that creep, but seeing her in the towel had clouded his mind so easily, then when she had screamed at him, he just flipped.

Vegeta quickly turned and fled the room, leaving Bulma where she had fallen on the floor.

Making his way towards his room he suddenly realised that he was still hard and in need of release. As he neared his chambers he saw the whore that had been with Nappa earlier at the banquet, he smirked and grabbed her by the hair, dragging her into his room, slamming the door behind him.

He threw her to the floor and began to remove his clothing, growling at what he was about to lower himself to do yet again.

Once free from his clothing, Vegeta turned his attention to the woman in his room, when he looked down at her he could clearly see the lust in her eyes.

"My prince" the whore grinned.

He bent down on his haunches and grasped her by the front of her clothes, easily ripping them from her body.

He then pushed her onto her back and positioned himself above her and with one quick thrust he buried himself within her.

"Oh yes my prince, fuck me, fuck me hard" she gasped.

He placed one hand on the floor to brace himself, while the other he used to begin to choke her slowly, while he moved in and out of her at a hard and rough pace. Vegeta could feel himself getting ready to go over the top, she was writhing under him, but it was pain only, he gave her no pleasure, only taking it for himself.

The whore began to lash out at Vegeta, realising all too late that this was not going to bode well for her.

He gave several more hard trusts, hearing the cracking of her pelvis bone as he reached his peak, spilling himself deep within her, as he choked the remaining breath from her lungs, before pulling out of her.

Vegeta stood up looking down and the now dead whore, gathering a large ball of ki in his hand he released it, instantly incinerating the evidence of what he had just done then leisurely making his way to the bathing chamber for a relaxing shower and to contemplate on what had occurred that evening.

Bulma lay on the floor where she fell, suddenly grabbing hold of her stomach and thighs as she was racked with immense pain in the whole of her lower half.

She grabbed her towel and held it firmly in place between her legs to alleviate some of the agony, and slowly began to drag herself to her bed.

After much struggling and gasping for breath as the pain kept shooting through her, Bulma managed to crawl into the blankets of her bed and curling into a ball began to drift off into a peaceful slumber, while thinking about what had happened with Vegeta. She should have been angry, scared, disgusted yet as much as she tried she was unable to think of anything else other than the immense pleasure he had given her and how much she wanted him, even if it did leave her in agony.

……………………..

ok that's that chapter for now, I hope its ok, it would be nice to hear more of what people think, whether the story is good, boring etc.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: don't own, just for fun

Please be warned this chap contains graphic sex – I just can't stop writing it

Also please note Vegeta is 23 years old, Bulma is 19 years old, to clear up any confusion.

Chapter six

Woman

Bulma awoke to the deep throbbing ache in her loins from the night before where Vegeta had touched her making her scream in pleasure. She knew she should feel ashamed of herself, she had never let another touch her that way, she had only recently began to touch herself, so why didn't she?

She gently rolled over onto her back, trying to hold back the evident blush which was beginning to burn at her face and sighed.

The only real problems were how the hell was she ever going to face him again and what if their mother and father found out. Bulma shuddered at the prospect of them knowing that their two children were practically fornicating with each other.

She also was confused as to why he had done it, she hadn't seen him in seven years, and he had changed greatly, but great kings, what a change, she knew from reports that he had become an assassin, a murderer of thousands, she had even herd through the grapevines (the soldiers barracks) that he treated women in an appalling manner, even murdering them for pleasure, so why had he done what he had done to her, and why had he run away leaving her relatively unharmed.

She slowly rose from her bed, the ache still present; she could just imagine the internal bruising she had suffered. A small smile graced her lips however as she remembered just what he had done to her.

She entered into her bathing chamber and gingerly stepped into the shower, allowing the hot water to slowly wash away any traces of what had transpired between her and her brother the night before.

Once she had finished she wrapped herself in a large towel and made her way to the sink, where she cleaned her teeth with her cleaning solution, gargling and spitting into the basin. She then wiped her hand across the steam covered mirror, opening her mouth and gaping in shock at the image before her.

Her hand came up to her throat and she precariously stroked at the several purple and blue marks which now adorned her perfect neck. Bulma hissed, then cursed at what Vegeta had done to her skin, trying hard to think of the many ways she could hide the bruising.

Entering into her dressing chamber Bulma pulled out a high necked black training suit, though she hardly wore them it seemed fitting under the circumstances, she then put on a pair of grey overalls, which she wore while working in her labs which was what she was intending for the duration of her day.

Pulling her hair back into a messy ponytail, she hurriedly put on her work boots, wincing slightly with the sharp stabbing pains from her groin every time she bent over, but she would just have to suffer with it, she couldn't exactly go to the medical wing and say "hey I need something for a very sore pussy", she grimaced at the thought. She made her way to the door, wanting to get to the breakfast chamber as quickly as she could and hopefully unnoticed.

Upon exiting her cambers she noticed Turles still standing at the end of the halls. She grimaced knowing how acute his hearing was, hoping that he hadn't heard anything last night.

"Morning princess" he greeted, even before she had reached him.

"Oh, Turles, morning, um, I'm just on my way to get breakfast then work in the labs for the day" she spat out as fast as she could, trying hard to make her escape.

"So, you and the prince were going at it a bit last night" Turles stated, watching as Bulma came to a halt in her tracks.

Bulma could feel the heat of his gaze burning onto the back of her skull, she truly wished at that point in time that the ground would open up and swallow her.

"What… I… what's that supposed to mean" she questioned, closing her eyes and dreading the next words that he would speak.

"He's not even back a day, and you two are already at each others throats, I would have thought you both would have stopped this silly fighting by now" he exclaimed.

Bulma heaved a sigh of before saying "Well you know me, I always like a good argument" before she turned and carried on her way as the relief washed over her.

When she arrived at the breakfast chamber, she was happy to find that she was alone, none of the other family members were present. Bulma assumed that both her parents would rise late since they had been so embroiled in the events of the prior day, and she prayed to the great kings themselves that Vegeta would be a no show. She sat down in her seat a waited while a serving slave attended her, and then began to consume her meal with great speed.

……………………………………

Vegeta awoke from his fitful sleep filled with the nightmares he usually experienced; he wiped his hands across his sweat soaked face, suddenly the memories of the previous night coming back at full force.

While he didn't give the whore a second thought, his mind buzzed with the memories of Bulma, why had he done it, and why had she allowed him, not that she could have stopped him. He remembered her moaning his name as she came to her climax, and the look she had given him when he had looked at her in realisation that it was his sister he had pleasured, so unashamed.

He had only thought about bringing pain and humiliation to the woman his fingers were thrusting into, but she had enjoyed it, all of it, why?, was it something she had experienced before with others?, that thought angered him, then there was the fact that she screamed his name?

Questions, too many questions whirled around in his mind making his head hurt. He rose out of bed and made his way to his bathing chamber for a much needed shower to hopefully aid in ridding him of these thoughts.

He allowed the hot spray of the shower to wash away his memories before he exited and made his way to the basin, flaring his ki on the way, drying him completely. He cleaned his mouth and ran his fingers though his rough hair not even bothering to check his appearance in the mirror.

He then made his way towards his clothing chamber, noticing the scorch mark on the floor from where he had blasted the whore form the previous night into the next dimension.

He grabbed his battle suit, gloves and boots dressing in them foregoing the armour and cape, he just could not be asked with the formal attire today. His stomach suddenly growled alerting him that it had been several hours since he had last eaten.

He exited his rooms and made his way to the breakfast chamber for some much needed sustenance, after which he would track down Kakkarot for a good sparing session.

He was so lost in his train of thought that the didn't even notice the pair of crystal blue eyes that stared at him as he entered the room and took his seat waiting to have his meal served.

Just as the serving slave finished placing his sixth dish in front of him, he glanced over towards the person sitting opposite, who was beginning to turn a very pale shade of white as all colour started to fade from their face.

Bulma gulped nervously suddenly feeling quite unsettled, she needed to get out of there and fast, it was way too soon for her to be seeing him, and the look he was giving her made her shudder as the memory of the previous night suddenly popped back into her mind and making her damp.

Vegeta just stared at Bulma with a deep frown on his regal features, as she started to tremble in her chair.

He knew she was worried about his reaction over last night, and he did not want to broach that subject at this point in time especially on an empty stomach. He looked away from her and was about to begin his meal when he stopped suddenly and sniffed the air.

He looked back up to Bulma and his eyes widened in realisation, she was radiating waves of fear but there was also a subtle hint of arousal. He smirked evilly at her watching as she realised that he knew what she was feeling.

Forgetting about her meal and the pain in the tops of her thighs, Bulma legged it towards the doors, only to be stopped by a pair of muscular arms as they wrapped tight around her, cutting of any escape.

"Let me go" she hissed.

Vegeta pulled her back towards him and started to nuzzle at her neck. Bulma winced as the bruised area was suddenly being assaulted by her brother's lips and tongue.

Vegeta stopped and moved his left hand up to her neck and pulled slightly at the high collar of her training suit, his eyes narrowing into slits as he saw the bruises that marred her flesh.

He released her and turned away in disgust at himself for marking her so, even more disgusted that he had wanted to take her then and there after he smelled her arousal, what the hell was happening to him.

Never in his life had he wanted a woman so much, and if he had, he sure as hell wouldn't worry whether she had been hurt by his hand or not. Yet something inside of him was beginning to stir, something that had long ago been beaten out of him, but which he couldn't place.

While Vegeta's back was turned Bulma clutched the collar of her suit and made her escape, making it in record time to her labs, still trembling, aroused and in pain.

Great kings, what was she to do, this was her brother for fuck sakes, she decided to put the dirty thoughts she was having about him out of her mind, by concentrating on her work.

She picked up her the newly acquired piece of technology which had been purchased from a trader who had been living on earth. It amazed her that for a slave planet it produced remarkable technology, making her wonder about its inventor.

She maliciously began to strip down the small capsule, to its bare circuitry making notes on how it was compiled and worked; she then began to make a list of all the things she would need to start making her own. She carefully reconstructed it and attached it to a small box then pressed the button, watching in fascination as the box disappeared in a cloud of smoke and all that remained was the little capsule which was about an inch in length.

She smiled to herself as she thought of all the things she could do for her people if she was able to reproduce these little gems.

She was so caught up in her musings that she failed to notice the hidden eyes that watched her through the window of her lab.

"Soon" the voice breathed "Very soon", and then it was gone.

…………………………………………….

Vegeta rained blow after blow towards Kakkarot, as he tried to clear his mind of all that had happened earlier. Kakkarot noticing the prince's sudden lack of concentration went in for the kill, raining a round house kick at his mid section followed by a punch to his face.

Vegeta suddenly realising all too late that he had lost his concentration and allowed the third class Saiyan to get in an attack, quickly countered with a ki blast, sending Kakkarot into nearby wall leaving a nice imprint.

"Enough" he shouted as Kakkarot peeled himself out of the wall, dusting off the debris.

"Argh come on Vegeta, it's only been four hours, you can't be ready to quit now" Kakkarot whined.

"Fuck off third class, I am not quitting, I have other things to do, and your boring me" Vegeta retorted, before making his way from the training room and towards his own chambers to shower and change ready for lunch with his father.

Entering the kings personal chambers, Vegeta found his father sat at his desk looking through a pile of papers with a perturbed look gracing his features which were identical to his own.

The king looked up at his son, who stood with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl firmly in place. He sighed before rising and making his way to the communication device, and informing the royal kitchens he and his son were ready to eat.

He then moved over to the small table which was already prepared for them and sat down, beckoning for his son to join him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and made his way over to where the king was already seated, he sat down and stared hard at his father, noticing the worried look he was giving him.

"Vegeta" the king began, "I need to know" he paused, "how loyal are you to Freeza" he finished.

Vegeta growled low in his throat before answering in a outraged tone "Loyal, you think I'm fucking loyal to that… that piece of shit" he breathed "If I could I would rip him fucking limb from limb for all the things he has done to me" quickly snapping his mouth shut for fear of already saying too much.

The king looked at his son shocked by his candid remarks, yet wondering what Vegeta had meant by 'all the things', but knew he would never tell him, though he could imagine and it pained him to think about it.

"my son, I did not mean to upset you, but you have to realise, you have been gone for so long and Freeza has ways of breaking the best of warriors into doing his bidding willingly" he concluded, watching his sons rage begin to lessen.

"Father" Vegeta spat, "My loyalties are, and always will be to Vegetasie, never forget that old man".

The king took a deep breath and replied "Good my son, good, then we need to figure out why Freeza has allowed you back" he spoke in a serious tone.

"That father, I cannot answer, all he said was I wasn't needed for the time being and that he would send for me when he was in need of my services again" he replied in truth. Vegeta had asked Freeza why, yet all he said was he had business and would be on the reaches of the galaxy for some time. He also remembered the beating he got for asking.

The serving slaves entered the kings chambers and placed down the numerous platters of food before exiting, leaving the two Saiyan's to eat there meal, which they did in relative silence.

After eating their meal, the king was the first to break the silence by informing Vegeta of some of the less important technological advancements that were being made by the science division, remembering his agreement with the other council members.

"Your sister has brought Vegetasie quite far with all the new technology since she has taken over as head scientist" the king stated proudly of his young daughter.

"Bulma is head of the science division" Vegeta blurted, hardly believing his ears over what his father was saying to him.

"Is it so hard to believe brat, you know she was always a genius when it came to technology, even at a young age" the king replied.

"But to make her head scientist, surely she isn't that good" he replied sceptically.

"Then go and see for yourself" the king said flatly as he rose and made his way back to his never ending stack of paper work.

"I think I will" Vegeta stated while exiting his fathers chambers.

…………………………………….

Vegeta made his way towards the science wing, determined to see for himself what his little sister had done to become so highly rated.

He stood outside of her lab and watched her as she tinkered about with a large spherical dome, welding small pieces of metal and wires to the underside.

He smirked before entering the room, and making his way over to where she was kneeling, watching as the beads of sweat ran down her face disappearing into the collar of her suit, making him remember the bruising he had given her the night before.

"So little girl what are you doing, still working on that cup holder for me" he joked, hoping to rile her up a little, and forget about how he had hurt her.

Bulma froze at the sound of his voice, and slowly placed the soldering iron on the floor before standing and turning around to face him.

"Well little girl" he continued, watching as a spark of anger flittered across her blue eyes.

"Woman" she rebutted.

"What" he asked a little confused.

"Woman, I am a woman, not a little girl, or have you not noticed" she stated putting her hands on her hips.

Vegeta stared at her looking her over, oh he had noticed, boy had he noticed.

Bulma started to feel a little unsettled under his intense gaze, and also a little turned on, great kings she didn't want to have another episode like this morning. She quickly turned and moved across to the other side of her work bench, trying to put some distance between them.

"Alright woman" he said emphasising the last word, and noticing her change in scent, however deciding now was not a good time to act on it. "So what are you working on"?

Bulma took a deep breath and pushing the lustful thought of Vegeta out of her mind she moved into science mode.

"It's the gravity chamber I made for you before you left, remember, I thought it could aid you in your training to make you stronger" Bulma started. "It's based on simple technology of enhancing the gravity within a special field making the person inside receive an intense workout without having to rely on any weights" she took a deep breath before continuing "That way the intensity of the pressure is distributed evenly throughout the body, gradually building body mass and strength" she finished quite satisfied with herself.

"What's its total capacity in g's" Vegeta countered, smirking at her face as she looked at him stunned that he had understood everything she had said.

"two hundred and fifty, at present" she huffed, then quickly added "But I'm also enhancing the inner casing to withstand intense ki blasts as well as some training bots which will give the occupant the extra workout in agility" she completed, satisfied when his look changed from smugness to that of awe.

"When will it be ready" he asked with anticipation at the prospect of utilising anything which would enhance his abilities and strength bringing him closer to his goal of Super Saiyan and the prospect of annihilating that bastard lizard.

"It's ready now, all I need to do is move it to a designated location, but the extra enhancements will take a few days" she replied, while moving from behind her bench to stand next to him, feeling the heat which radiated from his body.

Vegeta glanced at her from the corner his eye, his body beginning to feel like it was on fire at her closeness. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath through his nose, which was a big mistake as the scent of her arousal hit him hard.

Within a second Vegeta had Bulma pushed up against her work bench, with one hand wrapped around her waist while the other grasped at the back of her head. There lips met and both felt the electricity explode within their own bodies at the others touch.

Vegeta licked and sucked at Bulma's bottom lip, before sliding his tongue into her mouth, tasting her delicious flavour and drinking from her essence, whilst making sure to keep himself in full control. The last thing he needed was to hurt her again, and although he was finding it hard, he somehow managed.

Bulma moved her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, relishing his succulent lips and tongue.

Vegeta could feel himself growing harder by the second, and pushed his obvious arousal against her womanhood.

Bulma suddenly winced from the pain and broke the kiss, as a single tear fell from her eye.

Vegeta looked at her slightly confused, he hadn't hurt her he was sure of it, "What's wrong woman" he muttered slightly concerned.

Bulma looked away unable to take his piercing gaze before speaking "I'm still sore, from…from last night" she finished in a whisper.

Vegeta released her when the sudden realisation of what her words meant, last night, he had hurt her last night. He closed his eyes and sighed, then opened them and placed one finger under her chin bringing her face up towards his.

"I'm sor…sorry" he choked out before kissing her lightly on the lips and leaving.

The one solitary tear on Bulma's cheek suddenly became a steady flow as she freely allowed herself to cry. She knew they were getting themselves into a tangled web, however it was becoming clear that neither of them where going to be able to escape it.

……………………………………..

Over the next few weeks Vegeta and Bulma had managed to avoid each other, she had placed the gravity chamber in the royal training arena and quickly done the necessary upgrades making it ready for Vegeta.

Since then he had been holed up within its confines only emerging to eat, sleep or have the occasional spar with Kakkarot to test out his new strength.

Bulma had decided to take a break from her work and thoughts about one sexy, arrogant brother by taking a stroll in the palace gardens, she sat down on one of the stone benches which had been warmed from the afternoon sun when she heard a noise.

Casually glancing over to where the noise had occurred she had expected to see Turles or even Kakkarot, but was shocked to discover who it was.

"Hello Bulma" the silky voice purred.

"Yamcha" she exclaimed, suddenly realising that she was totally alone with him and edging herself slightly towards the end of the bench.

"Please Bulma, do not be frightened and forgive my actions at the banquet, I meant you no harm I just got a little carried away" he spoke, trying to regain her trust.

"I'm not scared of you" she hissed, anger beginning to replace her fear.

"Then why are you moving away from me" he questioned, while pointing towards the bench that she had moved along.

"I was just making room for you" she lied.

"How kind" he drawled.

"So I haven't seen you around for a while, I thought maybe you already left" Bulma queried.

Yamcha laughed before saying "No, princess not yet, my business here is not yet complete, but it will be very soon" he finished looking deep into her bright blue eyes.

"Oh, well I hope you succeed in your business" she replied, before standing and walking away back towards the palace.

Yamcha sat and watched her leave, he could wait a little while longer, but when he did get her, he would ensure that she would be writhing under him while he made her scream his name until he became bored and then he would hand her over to Gero like the others.

Bulma silently returned to her lab with the intention of resuming her work, as she arrived she was met by Bardock. They momentarily met each others gaze and entered the lab, shutting and locking the doors behind them.

"How's the new ships defence mechanism coming along" Bardock began, as he took a seat next to the work bench and started pushing pieces of wires and circuits around with his right index finger.

"The defence shielding is complete, it just needs installing which I will be doing tonight then I just need to test it" Bulma replied while taking a seat opposite him, frowning and moving the circuit board out of his reach.

Bardock suddenly looked at her with a serious expression on his handsome features "Bulma… you have made certain that Vegeta has not been privy to any of this haven't you"

"Yes, yes, I know, I've made sure that he hasn't seen anything he shouldn't, though I don't like having to hide things from him, as if he is some sort of traitor" Bulma spoke, her eyes lowering towards her lap.

Bardock shook his head and sighed "That's not the reason Bulma, it's because we don't know as yet what hold Freeza has over him and why he has been allowed back".

"But it still seems wrong, Vegeta might be a complete arse hole at times, but he would never betray us, no matter what that sick fuck has done to him, I know it in my heart" she finished, rising from her seat and making her way over towards one of the windows absently gazing out over the city below.

Bardock rose from his own seat and moved over to stand behind her resting a hand on her shoulder before adding "I feel the same my princess, however it is not our decision".

"No" Bulma retorted shrugging off his hand "It is my fathers" she completed before turning her head to look at him quickly before returning her gaze back to the window.

……………………………………..

The night was quickly drawing in as Bulma completed the last of the diagnostics to the new defence system she had just installed into Vegetasie's new war ship. She sighed and wiped her arm across her sweat covered brow, it had not been as smooth running as she had expected, three times the thing shorted out before she was able to get it totally integrated into the ships onboard computer.

Great kings she felt so grimy, she sat back in the pilots seat and closed her eyes drifting easily off into a dreamless sleep. She awoke several hours later with a stiff neck which she gingerly rubbed, attempting to shift the knot which was now present.

She picked herself out of the chair and stretched her limbs before gathering her tools and making her way to the ships exit. She exited the hanger and encoded the security locks before making her way through the immense maze of corridors which she knew so well.

She stopped at the kitchens grabbing some fruit and continued towards her chambers. Once there she stripped out of her clothes and made her way towards her bathing chamber stopping momentarily as she suddenly got the feeling she was being watched. She shook of the feeling and continued towards her awaiting shower.

Bulma showered quickly and exited, cleaning her teeth and brushing her hair dry before pulling on a long silk white robe. She then made her way towards her bed only to have that same feeling again as she felt a pair of eyes on her making her shudder. She quickly ran from her room to call on Turles, but upon entering the halls she found him nowhere to be seen, suddenly remembering that it was his night off. She looked around frantically for the replacement guard but found none, making her even more on edge.

Vegeta's rooms were only a short distance from her own and a lot nearer than either of her parents so she decided to head for there, throwing all caution to the wind regarding the sexual tension that had previously been between them.

Making it to his chambers in record time, she didn't even bother to knock as she burst through the doors.

Vegeta was sitting on his bed in just a pair of loose hip hugging black pants relaxing, when he looked up to see Bulma burst into his room looking terrified.

Their eyes locked momentarily blue to black, before Bulma started to tremble uncontrollably while hugging herself.

Vegeta immediately leaped out of his bed and towards her pulling her to his naked hard chest and wrapping his arms around her waist and back, in an attempt to calm her down.

"What's wrong" he queried, though his voice held only the smallest hint of concern.

"I think someone is in by chambers" she stuttered as her trembling made it hard for her to clearly speak "I looked for the guard, but he wasn't at his post and I didn't know where else to go" she finished, calming slightly by the warmth of his safe embrace.

Vegeta growled before picking her up and depositing her none too gently on his bed "stay here and do not leave until I return, I'll see who dares to enter your chambers and also sort out the fucking guard" he finished as he turned to exit his room, locking the doors behind him while his fists began clenching and unclenching as the feeling of rage began to overtake his senses.

Vegeta began to make his way towards Bulma's chambers stopping suddenly as the faint smell of blood permeated his nose, causing his nostrils to flare repeatedly. Following the intoxicating aroma of blood as it became stronger; he turned a corner and came to a small utility room door. He slowly opened it to find a young Saiyan guard sprawled out on the floor, blood freely pumping out of the obvious wound that someone had inflicted upon him. Vegeta moved silently over to the guard and crouched beside him checking for a pulse, he found none, and cursing to himself he rose from the ground and continued his way towards Bulma's chambers.

Upon entering her rooms his senses became immediately overwhelmed with her scent, it was everywhere, but there was also something else, an unfamiliar scent and it wasn't Saiyan, Vegeta had no idea who it belonged to but knew it was the same person who had killed the guard as it was mixed with the undertone of fresh blood. He stood in the middle of her chambers and closed his eyes spreading out his senses concluding within a few seconds that the perpetrator was no longer in the vicinity.

As Vegeta made his way back towards his chambers he crossed paths with Turles who was making his way towards Bulma's chambers with concern spread all over his features, probably having discovered the body of the guard and now racing to check that everything was alright with Bulma. Vegeta snorted at the thought, thinking how ironic that he should show up now once the damage had been done.

"Prince Vegeta" Turles began, bowing to his prince to show his respect "Is everything alright, I just found Parra dead in a closet and was coming to check on the princess" he finished.

"She is safe, do not concern yourself Turles, just get the guard's body down to the med wing and get them to see what they can find out about his death" Vegeta spat while continuing his way back towards his chambers.

Vegeta unlocked his doors and entered his chamber to find his bed empty and Bulma nowhere to be seen, forgetting to search out with his senses, he started to panic which made his rage grow tenfold, he was about to explode when the door of his bathing chamber opened and the new bane of his existence exited.

Vegeta could feel the rage burning up inside of him, he had never been in a situation like this, one where he had to gain control of his actions with a mere woman, usually when he was confronted with the female of the species he would just fuck them, then beat them or vice versa and afterwards kill them without a second thought.

However with Bulma he had promised his mother years ago that he would protect her and had promised himself that he would never hurt her. He had already broken the latter and now there was the prospect of him breaking both.

"Did you find anything Vegeta" Bulma questioned, seeing the anger which was held in his usually stoic features.

"Do not concern yourself woman" he growled out, ensuring that he used the word she had so eloquently used to describe herself with.

"Don't try and patronise me Vegeta tell me now" she hollered.

Vegeta could feel his control slipping, somehow whenever she opened her mouth since his return he had either wanted to silence her with his lips, or with his fist, and this was easily bordering on the latter.

"Fine, I'll fucking tell you!, firstly I found your guard dead and lying in his own blood as it poured from his lifeless body, and secondly some intruder has been in your rooms although they were long gone when I got there, is that what you wanted to hear" he finished, smirking smugly at the look of horror that swept across her fair features.

Bulma starred at him in abject horror at what he had just informed her and rushed past him in an attempt to flee from his sight, making it only half way to the door as a strong painful hand gripped at her arm causing her to wince in pain and spin round coming face to face with Vegeta, his eyes blacker and more sinister than she had ever seen before in her life.

"Where the fuck do you think your going" he snapped, pulling her closer to his body without relinquishing his hold on her.

"Away from you, I'd rather die in my own chambers than stay here with a bastard like you" she hissed, while trying desperately to pull herself from his grasp.

Vegeta grasped her other arm in his hand and pushed her roughly away from him, causing her body to slam hard against the wall and her robe to open slightly exposing part of her creamy white breast and legs to his enraged gaze.

Within a second Vegeta had Bulma pinned against the wall his body pressed hard against her slightly exposed one, his hard muscled chest feeling the soft supple swell of her breasts blocking any chance of escape, with a hand placed at either side of her head.

Bulma hitched a breath and closed her eyes to the sensations which were running through her body, she began to tremble with fear at what he might do to her, but she also felt herself becoming aroused at the same time.

Vegeta couldn't believe what was happening to him; he was so angry with her and so turned on by her at the same time that he was finding his control almost slipped completely.

Warm blue eyes locked with cold black ones, as lips smashed against each other with unbridled passion. Vegeta ran his tongue against Bulma's bottom lip begging for entrance which she allowed. Swiftly he plunged his tongue into her warm wet mouth relishing the fruity taste of her own tongue as it made its own way into his mouth where each one battled for dominance.

Bulma slid her hands up Vegeta's chest, around his neck and locked her slender fingers into his rough mane of ebony hair, while Vegeta placed one arm around her back and the other he gripped the back of her head with pulling her even deeper into the kiss.

Vegeta pulled his mouth away from Bulma's watching her flushed face as she gasped for breath. He growled low in his throat, as his animalistic side began to take over, he moved his mouth to her neck, running his teeth over her exposed flesh as his grip tightened painfully at the back of her head, grasping her hair and pulling her head back in order to gain better access.

Bulma cried out in pain but it went unheard as Vegeta carried on his assault of her neck, his control having already slipped.

He pushed his arousal hard against her own, causing her legs to part unconsciously, making her moan with the combination of lust and pain.

Vegeta stopped and looked into Bulma's lust filled eyes, "I need you now woman" he breathed heavily "and it won't be gentle, I'm not a gentle man" he managed to croak out, his own way of apologising to her for what he was about to do.

"I don't care Vegeta, I need you too" she spoke completely un-phased by his words, she had already had a taste of what he would be like and knew she would not come out of this undamaged, but right now she needed it as much as he did.

Vegeta smirked at her then completely released his hold on her and ripped open her robe exposing her perfect unmarred body to his hungry eyes. She shifted slightly allowing it to fully drop to the floor in a pool around her feet.

Vegeta then scooped her up into his arms and moved towards his bed, laying her down and crawling over her, where he devoured her lips once more, before biting hard on her bottom lip, causing it to bleed. Bulma winced at the stinging sensation as Vegeta licked and sucked at her bloodied lip, while he became lost by its sweet coppery taste.

He then began to move down her throat, neck and shoulders, biting and licking at the salty creamy soft skin, leaving a trail of red welts as he made his way to her breasts. He had never wanted to taste a woman as he did her, usually he would only use them for his own pleasure ensuring that they only felt pain, but with Bulma he also wanted to make her feel the pleasure, great kings he didn't know what was happening to him.

He took one of her already hardened nipples into his mouth and began to suck hard, while flicking his tongue over the little peak, relishing in the moaning sounds he could hear coming from the woman under him.

He braced himself on his left arm while he used his right to grope at her unattended breast pinching the nipple and twisting it hard. Bulma moans of pleasure were beginning to mix with that of pain, which only seemed to make Vegeta's actions become more forceful.

Great kings how he loved the sounds of pain caused by his hands, and he wanted to hear more. He moved his mouth from her breast and looked into her eyes, he continued to twist and pinch her other nipple, watching the evident pain he was causing her flitter across her face.

He then moved his hand down towards her flower, scraping his nails along the plains of her stomach as he did so, and roughly pushed three fingers into her, causing her legs to lock around his wrist.

"Open them" he breathed, barley containing the rage of his desire "I'll try not to hurt you as much as last time if you don't resist" he finished, capturing her lips once more, causing her lip to start bleeding again.

Bulma obliged and spread her legs, where Vegeta wasted no time in pumping them in and out of her, feeling the tightness of her walls as they clenched around him. He broke away from the kiss and looked at the flushed face, her eyes staring straight into his, as he continued thrusting in and out of her causing her hips to buck against his hand trying to get him deeper within her warmth.

Bulma began to close her eyes as she felt the tightening in her stomach, as her climax began to rock at her body.

"Open your eyes, I want you to see me and only me when you come" Vegeta whispered to her.

She opened her eyes just as his fingers brought her to her release, his penetrating stare only heightening her climax as her emotions lay bare to him, her mouth opened and his name repeatedly echoed through his room as she rode out the wave of pleasure mixed with the intense pain.

Vegeta removed his fingers from her and wiped them across her lips, making her unconsciously slide her tongue across them tasting her self. He then pushed his fingers into 

her mouth and she sucked at them hungrily, causing him to nearly explode as his arousal became painful.

He unwound his tail from his waist and began to push down his pants, freeing his aching manhood from its confines; Bulma grasped his tail as it lashed about behind him, causing him to shudder. He positioned himself at her entrance and rammed into her, tearing a scream from her lips as he broke through her barrier, but he paid it no heed, she gripped his tail harder, as pain racked her body, but instead of causing him to stop, it seemed to push him further into a wild and frenzied pace.

He could feel her nails digging into the delicate flesh of his tail, but her weak attempts to cause him pain, only heightened his pleasure, as he pounded in and out of her tightness. It never even crossed his mind that she had never been with a man before, as he moved in and out of her harder and harder.

Bulma wrapped her legs tightly around Vegeta's waist as he manically thrust into her, the pain relinquishing any hold of pleasure she had been feeling. Vegeta felt the change in her body and moved his right hand around to her bottom, kneading the fleshiness of it before running his fingers over its opening.

Bulma's eyes which she had screwed tightly shut, suddenly flew open as his fingers suddenly invaded her, her mind was suddenly being assaulted with a new sensation which was so intense that the pain was forgotten as her whole body shook with the sudden explosion of her climax.

Vegeta growled relentlessly as she shuddered and constricted around his member instantly bringing him to his own climax with such intensity that he thought he might implode, causing him to break her bones with the force of his final thrusts. Bulma let out one blood curdling scream before darkness consumed her entirely.

Vegeta hearing the scream, was brought back to the reality of the situation, he gently removed his now flaccid member and fingers from her and grimaced at the sight before him. Her lip was swollen and split, her body was covered in bite marks and scratches, but the worst of it was the flow of blood that trickled out of her womanhood which was beginning to swell and bruise due to the broken bones.

He climbed of the bed and pulled up his pants, then gently wrapped her up in a sheet and securely held her tight to his chest while he made his way to the med bay. He kicked the 

doors open and used his tail to turn the lights on, he then used his hip to release the door on one of the regeneration tanks, removed the sheet and placed her inside and put on the mask.

He was about to start the machine up when a voice stopped him dead in his tracks, while on the way here he had been lucky not be seen, but now it seemed that wasn't going to last.

"Vegeta, what are you doing, stop, don't push the button" Bardock spoke with all the authority he could muster.

"She's fucking hurt you fool, she needs to be healed" Vegeta snarled, his anger beginning to rise.

"That she may, but not in that tank, it may kill her" Bardock replied in all seriousness.

"What are you talking about, it's set for Saiyan DNA and she is Saiyan" Vegeta retorted, the little patience he had beginning to crumble.

"That may be but her makeup is slightly different than yours and mine" he answered in half truth.

Vegeta looked at the older version of Kakkarot before saying "Well what do we do", clearly not taking on board the actual words he was saying.

Bardock walked past him and pushed a panel at the back wall and a door slid open to reveal a whole new room, Bardock beckoned for Vegeta to bring Bulma in there while he readied the specially designed tank for use.

Vegeta gently carried Bulma into the new room, noticing the difference in the regeneration chamber to that of the normal ones, it was much narrower in width and once he had place Bulma in it, fixing the mask in place and closing the door, he noticed how the fluid was red in colour instead of blue.

Both Bardock and Vegeta sat in silence as Bulma's unconscious body floated gently within the confines of the chamber, its liquid beginning the arduous task of the healing process of which would take numerous hours.

Bardock gazed from Bulma to that of the young prince, taking a deep breath he questioned "so do you want to tell me what happened to her", although he already knew, for Vegeta's scent was all over her and hers over him.

Vegeta just stared hard at Bardock "No, and if you tell anyone I will kill you and all your kin" was his simple answer, before he rose and exited the room, leaving Bardock to watch over the princess.

…………………………..

Ok thats it for now, its 23 pages, thats an awful lot, so please leave me some reviews, I know its cheap but I really wants them even if their bad ones, pretty please. It will aid me in keeping this story going (Blackmail).


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer; I don't own DBZ nor its characters, only having fun

I would just like to say thanks to all those who reviewed, and I'm glad that everyone is enjoying the lemons, I am trying to retain the graphics so this story does not get taken down, like so many others have. Thanks again, keep reading and keep reviewing

Chapter Seven

Subterfuge

The king was not happy to say the least, his daughter had suffered an accident in her labs while working on a piece of alien technology and as a result had been in her regeneration tank for several hours, well that's what Bardock told him.

In all his years of serving the king he had never lied to him, not once, but some how he doubted that the king would react well to the fact that his offspring were coupling and this had been the result. He shuddered at the thought when a beeping sound broke him from his train of thought.

He looked over to the control panel of the tank that held Bulma, noticing that the cycle was complete, it had taken a total of seventeen hours, and it would take several more for her to fully come around.

He swiftly drained the tank and opened the door which let off a hissing sound. Throwing a large blanket over his shoulder he entered into the tanks confines, removing the mask from Bulma's face, and securely wrapping the blanket around her before carrying her out to where her father the king was waiting.

Bardock delicately placed Bulma within the king's arms and watched as he carried her out of the med room and into the halls, making his way to her own chambers.

Upon entering her rooms the king gently lay her down and covered her with her bedding, he then took a seat which was near her bed and watched as he waited for her to regain consciousness.

As he sat in her room the king began to look around, he noted its strange design. Whereas most of the rooms in the palace, held the same colours of blues, reds and gold which were the royal colours, Bulma's was a light shade of purples and mauves, trimmed with silver. He smiled at how different his daughter was, one corner of her room still housed all of her childhood toys and even some of her first inventions, while her desk was littered with a mixture of circuit boards and toiletries such a face paints and scent bottles, such a strange combination.

He was brought out of his musing by the soft moans of his daughter as she began to stir, he rose and sat on the edge of her bed and gently stroked her cheek. Bulma's eyes fluttered open and she could see the hazy outline of a flame haired man, she smiled before whispering "Vegeta".

The king who was totally oblivious to anything that had been going on between his children just smiled down at her.

"Daughter" the deep voice spoke.

Bulma's eyes shot open at the sudden realisation that it was her father and not her brother that was perched on her bed stroking her cheek, she thanked the great kings that his name was all she spoke she could imagine his reaction if she had said '_oh_ _Vegeta kiss me'_, he would have probably had an aneurism by now.

"How are you feeling my child" the king asked in his fatherly tone of voice "you had us all worried, Bardock, explained what happened".

Bulma suddenly swallowed hard, the thought of anyone knowing what she and Vegeta had done making her suddenly feel very unwell.

"You need to be more careful when working in your lab, especially with alien technology, your lucky Vegeta found you and brought you to Bardock in time" her father finished.

Bulma lay there biting her now healed bottom lip, listening intently to what her father was saying, so they all thought that she had had an accident. Now all she had to do was think up a good story to go with her given alibi.

The king rose from her bed stating that she needed her rest and that he would send some serving slaves in with some food for her, she smiled and agreed with him before closing her eyes and drifting of to sleep.

Bulma awoke several hours later feeling better than she had in ages, she noticed the fruits and meats that had been left for her, she made her way from her bed to the table still wrapped in the blanket.

She took a seat and began to eat the fruit savouring its delicious flavour when her doors opened and Vegeta, the younger one stepped into her room.

She stopped eating and stared at him as he walked over to her, sat down and casually began to eat the meats which she had not touched.

He raised one dark eyebrow to her and asked "What".

"I didn't say a word" was her reply.

"Good" he replied, before resuming eating.

"Um, Vegeta" Bulma began nervously biting her bottom lip, "are you angry with me".

Vegeta looked into Bulma's eyes he could clearly see the concern consuming her beautiful face, she was worried that he had regretted what they had done.

"I'm not angry with you, and I do not regret what we did, although I do regret hurting you as much as I did" he began, "I told you I would not be gentle, but I also made a promise many years ago that I would protect you and not cause you harm by my hand, and I broke that promise" he finished whispering the last words.

Bulma looked at him, his dark eyebrows drawn into a perfect scowl making him seem so much older than he was and so much darker and sexier, a small smile pulled at the corners of her lips before she answered "from what I can remember, I wasn't your hands" then picked up a small piece of fruit and began to nibble at it, awaiting his reaction.

Vegeta raised his face to stare at her, his eyes narrowing into slits, now that he had satisfied her concerns; she was determined to rile him up. She was going to drive him insane, even now the way she was looking at him eating the fruit, its juice trickling down her chin, she may have only just got out of the tank, but if she carried on she would end up back in it very soon.

He rose from his chair and grabbed Bulma by the hair, making her yelp, he then pulled her to her feet and ripped the blanket from her body, leaving her naked before him. He placed one hand at her back relishing the feel of her silky smooth skin, and laced his fingers through her blue tresses pulling her head back, exposing her throat to him.

Vegeta slowly began to lick at her mouth and chin, removing all traces of the fruits sweet nectar, he then began of lick and suck at her throat and neck, desperately trying not to bite down, causing her any more harm at this time and also marking her as his. _She will definitely drive me insane_ he thought as he felt her hands begin to wander over his back, before stroking lightly over his tail. Vegeta growled low in his throat, he could feel himself hardening to painful degrees, he pushed his arousal against her to emphasise what she was doing to him.

Bulma stopped stroking his tail, at feeling his need for her and moved her hand to cup his bulge stroking it before pushing her fingers into the top of his pants, pulling at them to try and free him from his confines.

Vegeta released his hold on her hair and assisted her in freeing his throbbing shaft, hissing at the feeling of her hand when she enclosed it in her fingers and started to pump it. She then knelt on the floor, looking up at him, and slowly began to lick at his tip, swirling her tongue around it, savouring its salty flavour before locking her lips around his entire shaft taking it deep into her throat while she kept one of her hands around the base stroking it hard.

Vegeta gazed down at her watching as his aching cock slid in and out of her mouth, growling at the sensations she was causing him, he grabbed the back of her hair and began to thrust faster and faster. Bulma could tell he was getting near; she just hoped that he was able to remain in control and not choke her to death, like he was beginning to. Moving her free 

hand from his thigh that she was supporting herself with, she began to rub at his sac, causing him to growl even louder.

Within mere minutes Vegeta's thrusts became frantic as he sought his release, his grip on her hair became excruciating and with a final push of his hips, his seed exploded from him, gushing into Bulma's waiting mouth where she endeavoured to drink every last drop of him.

Slowly Vegeta regained his control and released his grip on Bulma. She shakily got to her feet, whilst rubbing her now very sore head, "I better not have lost any hair" she chided.

Vegeta just glared at her while he tucked himself back into his pants, and then smirked before pulling her into a heated kiss. Bulma's mouth instantly opened to his invading tongue as it swept through her mouth.

Suddenly Vegeta stopped and pulled away, feeling the queen's ki nearing her rooms, he unceremoniously pushed her away from him and shifted back to his seat, while throwing her the blanket and telling her that their mother was coming and to shower, before once more eating the meats

Bulma just managed to scramble her self into her bathing chamber when the doors opened and in strode the queen.

Bulma never showered so quickly in her life, throwing on as much scented shower oils as she could. She didn't even bother drying herself, just put on a pale blue robe and exited with her hair still dripping all over the place.

"Mother" Bulma greeted, while Vegeta just grunted and continued to eat not even bothering to look at her.

The queen smiled at her daughter before turning her piercing gaze upon that of her son and saying "Well it's nice to see you come visit your sister, or are you here just for the food" causing him to stop his actions and narrowing his eyes to stare at her.

"Just the food" he acidly remarked.

"If its food you want you'll find it in the kitchens, now leave I wish to spend some time with Bulma" she queen hissed at him.

Vegeta just scowled at her and stormed out of the room mumbling some choice words under his breath as he left.

"And I heard that" the queen screeched after him, causing him to wince, but also smirk at the way his mother stilled tried to instil her wrath upon him.

………………………………………….

Elsewhere on Vagetasie

Two loan figures sat in a small ship on the outskirts of Vegetasie's capital, making the final preparations for their plans. Time was running out, their sensors had picked up the small ship that had been trailing them since they had last been to earth. The ship would be arriving in two cycles and if its occupant informed the Saiyan king of what they had done and why they were no doubt there then their lives would be forfeit.

Yamcha nodded in confirmation to Gero, they would have to act tonight and be off the planet before morning if they were to succeed. While Gero would create a diversion by sabotaging the palace's power generators, Yamcha would be left to take the princess unnoticed.

Yamcha and Gero exited the ship and nodding once in agreement each went their separate ways in order to carry out their mission.

Gero headed towards the west of the palace, tools in hand. While the generators were a complex system run from a highly advanced computer, for a genius like himself it would be child's play. He cautiously advanced towards the entrance, ducking behind a cluster of trees which stood at the boundaries of the forest.

He narrowed his eyes, watching the two guards who stood at the entrance, before taking a long silver cylinder device in his left hand while using his right to focus the eyepiece. Gero cocked the trigger of the laser and fired at the two unsuspecting guards, its beam cutting through them both simultaneously, killing them instantly.

"Child's play" he laughed before moving out of his hiding place and stealthily moving towards the door. He attached his remote decoder to the locking mechanism and hit the green switch causing it to short and the door to open.

Gero wasted no time in entering the building, he checked his timer, he had approx one standard hour to set everything, which was plenty of time for him to sabotage the main reactor by entering a multi wave virus into the hard drive of the computer system.

Although the virus would not do permanent damage and would be easy enough to remove, it would create chaos, which is what they wanted in order to give Yamcha the perfect opportunity in grabbing his prize. It took Gero less than forty minutes to install the virus, still giving him plenty of time to make it back to the ship and prepare for departure.

Yamcha hid himself in the small utility closet where he had killed the guard the night he had been spying on Bulma. The method he had used had meant that no matter how much they examined the corpse they would be unable to detect the source of demise, a nice little device Gero had come up with. All he had to do now was wait for the chaos to begin to make his move, then he would obtain that which he had travelled to far to gain.

…………………………………..

Bulma had not seen Vegeta for the last few days, what with her busy work schedule and his constant training; at least he was making use of the gravity chamber she had devised for him. She found however, that once she was alone in her chambers she was consumed with thoughts of him and what it was they were doing. What were they doing?, sure there was this unnatural attraction to each other, hell it was more than attraction, well on her part it was.

For some unknown reason Bulma was finding it painful to be away from him even more than when she was with him. Vegeta was harsh and brutal when they were together and however sick it may be Bulma found herself beginning to crave it.

She craved the pain he gave her as much as the pleasure, well not the broken bones but the rest. He made her body feel things that she knew no one else could ever do, he gave her raw passion, the type of passion that one found only once in a lifetime if they were lucky.

Having dismissed the guard on duty earlier, by informing him that she would be safely locked away in the confines of her room where no harm could come to her. Bulma had reinforced the locking systems on her windows and doors since the time she felt someone in there, after all she refused to live in fear. Making her way to her bathing chamber, she decided to take a relaxing shower before getting ready for bed.

Bulma lay back on her bed musing over the things that Vegeta could do and had done to her, feeling herself growing hotter with each thought. Slowly she began to run her hands over her body imaging that they were Vegeta's, touching every part of her naked flesh. She moved her hands up to her breast and began to brush her fingers over her nipples feeling them swell into hardened nubs.

She was pulled out of her fantasy when a shadow moved from her balcony door to stand at the foot of her bed. Her eyes grew wide and she gasped as she was the penetrating dark eyes of Vegeta staring at her. Silently he moved and crawled onto the end of her bed; sitting crossed legged, still staring at her.

Bulma's instant thoughts were "so much for my new security locks", before she stopped what she was doing and went to sit up only to be stopped by the words that were spoken to her.

"Don't stop, show me, let me see you touch yourself……touch yourself for me" was all Vegeta said, and then waited.

Bulma looked into his eyes and saw in them the yearning he had for her, she lay back on her bed and began to explore her body with her hands as he had asked. She began by brushing her fingertips once again over her now hardened nipples, then pinching and twisting them hard making her moan at the pleasure she was giving herself.

Vegeta sat there totally transfixed by what she was doing to herself, never had he seen a woman pleasuring herself, he had never given them the chance, but she was different and he did not know why.

He had already been hard before he had even come to her rooms, which was the reason he had, he had tried all day to extinguish the lusting thoughts he was having about her, training in the gravity room had not helped, neither had beating twelve shades of blue out of Kakkarot. He had even called for one of the palace whores, however that had been short lived as was she, leaving him reeking of her scent and death. That's when he had conceded 

his need for his sister and her only, showering to remove any traces of the other woman from his skin before seeking her out.

Vegeta's eyes followed Bulma's hands as they glided across her body, her fingers dipping into the velvet folds of her womanhood. She rotated her middle finger over her hardened clit, before slipping two fingers into her warmth, pumping them in and out while bucking her hips trying to get them as deep as she could. She brought her other hand up to her breasts and pinched at her nipples again, gaining as much pleasure as she could.

Bulma thrust her fingers harder and harder, while bucking her hips faster and faster as she came hard and fast, throwing her head back and screaming Vegeta's name. Slowly she relaxed and withdrew her fingers from her dripping core.

Vegeta grasped her hand just as she was about to clean it and brought it to his lips. He inhaled her scent deeply before sucking and licking each finger removing all of her juices, while continuing to stare at her hungrily.

Bulma looked at him with a satisfied gaze and licked her lips before saying in her best sexy voice "your turn".

Vegeta's eyes widened at what she was implying, she wanted to see him touch himself, like she had. "I will, but you will have to touch yourself again" he stated.

Bulma's eyes clouded over with lust and she simply nodded and began to roam her hands over her body once again, watching as he released himself from the confines of his pants. She watched as he grasped his shaft tight and began to pump his hand up and down at a steady pace.

Vegeta watched Bulma through hooded eyes while he stroked himself over and over, watching as she pleasured herself once again by his request. His stroking became more and more urgent as he felt himself nearing his release. Bulma watched intently as Vegeta's need for release began to rise, the tiny drops of pre come seeping from its tip making her lick her lips.

Vegeta watched as Bulma ceased in her ministrations and crawled over to him relinquishing his cock from his hand as her own began to work its magic. He watched as she licked at the glistening tip, tasting his salty liquid before taking him fully into her hot wet mouth and 

sucking him hard while groping his sac as it began to constrict triggering his release, his hot seed burning its way down her throat and she greedily drank it all up without spilling a drop.

She rose up onto her knees and looked deep into his eyes, begging him to take her and give her the pain she knew he wanted to give, while he thrust deep within her. Seeing her pleading eyes Vegeta shifted himself on to his haunches, and roughly pushed her back onto the bed his eyes telling her that he would answer her pleas.

Just as he was about to thrust himself into her, the palace alarms sounded and the noise of guards could be heard rushing about the corridors. Vegeta leaped from the bed pulling up his pants and instructed Bulma to get dressed and stay hidden until he returned; he then left her to find out what was happening.

…………………………………………….

Once Vegeta had left her room, Bulma wasted no time; she ran into her dressing chamber and pulled on a navy blue training suit, and a pair of black boots. She decided against the underwear as the suit was designed to be tight enough to keep everything in place. She giggled momentarily thinking about how well Vegeta's suits kept him nice and snug, when the sound of her door being opened caused her to snap her head around.

"Yamcha" she whispered, as she frantically looked around for a way to escape only to come up short, "You did this, you set of the alarms didn't you… didn't you" she screamed as her anger and fear took hold.

Yamcha remained deathly silent as he made his way towards Bulma, pulling out a pair of specially designed hand braces from a small bag strapped to his waist. Bulma's eyes widened in horror, as she became aware of what his intentions towards her were. Releasing a breath that she had been holding she bolted over her bed frantically scrambling to make it to the door only to be stopped as a hand grabbed onto her hair and roughly pulled her back into her room.

Bulma rubbed the back of her head as she tried to remain focused and get herself up of the floor, _'what was it with people and pulling her hair'_ she thought to herself, before she felt the hot stinging sensation of being slapped across the face causing her head to snap to the side.

She turned her head to find Yamcha kneeling over her, cuffs in hand, making her heart pound as dread began to sweep over her. Bulma kicked out with both her feet, knocking him off balance before she scrambled to her feet and again tried to make it to the door.

Yamcha grabbed her ankle as she attempted to run past him, causing her to fall onto her desk, and hitting the side of her head splitting it open, before she hit the floor. As soon as she hit the floor Yamcha was upon her, he punched her once in the stomach hard, sucking the air from her lungs. In a last ditch attempt she screamed, screamed for Vegeta to come, screamed for Turles to come, screamed for anyone to come and save her.

Yamcha was starting to loose his patience and slapped her repeatedly around the face until she stopped, smiling as the steady flow of blood seeped from her nose and mouth, causing her to choke. He then took the cuffs and placed them on, setting the controls which gave her a large shock of electricity knocking her unconscious instantly.

He then yanked her up of the floor and threw her over his shoulder before activating his personal cloaking shield which hid both himself and Bulma, then leisurely made his way from her chambers and out of the palace towards his waiting ship.

...

Vegeta made his way through the flurry of rushing guards, trying to get to the security rooms. He burst through the doors, the king and Bardock already there going over all the systems computers trying to find out what the hell had triggered them off.

Bardock typed frantically at the keyboard while the king paced up and down and frown firmly in place.

"What the fucks going on" Vegeta bellowed.

"We don't know as yet brat, Bardock is checking the systems now" the king replied, his anger clearly contained in his voice.

Before Vegeta had time to rebut his fathers reply, the doors burst open and Kakkarot and Turles burst in, wasting no time in informing them about the two guards dead at the power generator and that it had been breached.

Bardock's hand flew over the keyboard pulling up the relevant computer files for the generator immediately finding the virus, quickly typing in an override code; the programme instantly rebooted resulting in the alarms seizure, sighing in relief as he explained that it was never intended to cause damage.

"Why would someone purposely mess with the generators, yet not outright destroy them" Kakkarot questioned.

Vegeta stood with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed drawing his features in to a frown. He knew about this sort of thing, it was something him, Nappa and Radditz would sometimes use in order to set the natives off while they acquired something that Freeza had wanted without there knowledge.

"Subterfuge" Vegeta ground out.

Everyone turned there heads towards Vegeta at his simple one worded answer, the realisation suddenly spreading its way across each of their faces. They had the answer at to why, now all they needed was to know for what purpose. Each of them went silent and the wheels turned in their minds as to what could possibly require such an underhanded trick.

"But for what purpose" Turles queried.

"Technology" Kakkarot spoke up.

"I don't think so "Bardock spoke up, "our technology is acquired from other planets" he finished.

"I know that, but not the stuff Bulma had invented" kakkarot proclaimed proudly.

"Even so it would take them months to work out her inventions" Bardock replied.

Kakkarot thought for a moment then rebutted "Then wouldn't it be easier for them to just take Bulma with it"

All eyes suddenly went to Kakkarot, as his own widened in realisation at what he was saying, making him feel like he had just warranted her death sentence.

Vegeta shot out of the room nearly taking the doors with him, the rest of them hard at his heels. Making it to her chambers in mere minutes they were met with an empty and deathly silent room.

Vegeta's eyes scanned the area, as his nose instantly picked up the smell of fresh blood, her blood, and the scent of the person who had been there before when the guard had been killed, making him growl as the rage began to consume him, someone had hurt her, someone had taken her and someone would pay.

Everyone took several steps back as Vegeta's power level began to rise, a blue aura surrounding him giving of waves of anger and all consuming hate, he let out a roar as the power consumed him entirely before he fell to his knees. He had failed in his promise, he had failed to protect her and keep her safe and now she was gone.

…………………………………………………

Everyone the king had called for gathered and waited in the throne room. Nappa and Radditz sat in the far corner with Kakkarot and Turles, while Bardock and Toma went over the lists of all ships that had left planet side within the last cycle, so far only three were unaccounted for.

The royal trio entered the room, the king and Vegeta held their usual stoic faces, while it could clearly be seen that the queen was completely broken.

Each began to inform the royals their findings, they had swept the planet entirely, calling out every warrior and guard to leave no stone unturned, however they had come up empty, there had been no trace of Bulma whatsoever. Several small ships had left and nearly all were being hunted as they spoke, even those belonging to Saiyan traders, no one was to be left untouched.

After three hours and many arguments Vegeta exploded, this was getting them nowhere, none of them had a fucking clue as to where she may be, he was about to kill all of them when a voice halted him in his tracks

"I think I can help you" the voice spoke.

They all turned to see a short bald headed man dressed in an orange and black gi, standing in the doorway a guard on either side of him.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he was about to attack him when the queen spoke for the first time since she had arrived.

"Tell me, where is my daughter" she whispered in a choked breath, trying desperately to contain what remaining composure she had left.

"You had a dignitary here by the name of Lord Yamcha, a scarred human" he began "he would have been here with his personal physician Gero, I stake my life that they have taken her" he finished, watching as they each took in the information he had just given them.

"Who are you" the king inquired "and why should we trust what you tell us"

"I am called Krillen, and I know this because he done the same to me, he stole my wife" the bald man replied, the obvious pain etched in his words.

Over the next few hours Krillen filled them in on everything Yamcha was and had done. He had originally come from earth and had set up home on Omega prime as he had told them during the princes homecoming banquet, that's where he had met Gero. Gero was a surgeon and scientist who had a sick obsession with altering living beings into mechanical monsters, while Yamcha had an unhealthy obsession with breaking young women. This had been the beginning of their partnership and the start of Krillen's nightmare.

He had been living on earth with his new bride 18, she was called that as it had been the branding number she had received when taken by the slavers as a young child, and had no other memories of who she had been. Krillen had been part of a liberation group set up by a scientist named Briefs, part of his job being to free slaves, that was where he had met 18, he 

had instantly fallen in love with her and while she kept him at arms length for a long time she had gradually fallen in love with him and they had married. Then Yamcha had shown up, pretending to want to aid in freeing the slaves, in reality he had just wanted 18 and that's exactly what he had done.

He had waited until Krillen had left on a mission and then took her, the only reason Krillen knew it was Yamcha, was that he had failed to kill the watch guard. Krillen had wasted no time in going after him, however he always seemed to be one step behind that of Yamcha.

He had nearly caught up to him once a few months later when he had followed Yamcha back to earth; apparently he had found a warrior princess to his liking and had infiltrated her father's castle, building up his trust and then taking his only child, killing him in the process.

That's when he found out exactly what was happening to those Yamcha took. He had been making his way to where Yamcha's ship had landed and came across a half mad girl, no more than seventeen years old, who had managed to escape.

He had taken her back to Briefs in the hope of getting her healed, she seemed to make a full recovery except to the constant nightmares, and had told them all that she could.

She was a humanoid, although not from earth, she had been taken from her family by Yamcha when she was fifteen years of age. He had kept her chained to a bed for months, most nights he would rape her repeatedly, performing every sexual act he could think off. Other nights he would just defile her with strange devices, laughing as she was helpless to stop the feelings of pleasure which his machines caused, then he would beat her.

When he had become bored he had just handed her over to Gero, who experimented on her, collecting her genetic makeup and then attempting to add cybernetics to her body with the hopes of making the perfect cyborg. She had not been the first and many young girls had died by his hand due to his work, shortly after so did she.

Briefs had carried out a series of examinations on the girl's corpse and deduced that Gero experiments had ultimately caused her death. He had left immediately afterwards and it had led him here to Vegetasie.

"Now he has your princess and he will do to her what he has done to so many others, they will also extract her Saiyan genetics" Krillen concluded.

"No they won't" the kings voice broke, as the queen who had broken down completely, upon hearing just what was in store for her daughter, grasped his arm, while Bardock nodded in understanding "they won't get any Saiyan DNA, not from Bulma".

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean father" Vegeta's voice rang out through the now silent room.

The king took a deep breath and began "it mean's my son that Bulma"………..

……………………………..

Authors notes – ha ha, left you on a cliffy (although you probably all know what's coming next)

And yes I'm sick all I can write is sex, sex and a little violence with sex, I need therapy.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: would like to own but don't, so don't even go there

Last time in honour bound

"Now he has your princess and he will do to her what he has done to so many others, they will also extract her Saiyan genetics" Krillen concluded.

"No they won't" the kings voice broke, as the queen who had broken down completely, upon hearing just what was in store for her daughter, grasped his arm, while Bardock nodded in understanding "they won't get any Saiyan DNA, not from Bulma".

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean father" Vegeta's voice rang out through the now silent room.

The king took a deep breath and began "it mean's my son that Bulma"………..

………………………………………………..

Chapter eight

Death and dishonour

Just as the king was about to continue a large explosion ripped through the throne room (_A_._N_. _ha_ _ha_) sending its occupants in every direction as its force tore through them as if they were paper. Stone collapsed, metal twisted and wood burned in the aftermath that was once the room of Vagetasie's kings.

Within minutes the dust began to settle from the fallen debris covering the still figures as if surrounding them in a blanket of contentment, while the fires illuminated their bodies giving light to their injuries.

Within minutes the palace guards rushed towards the throne room, digging through the rubble in a desperate attempt to extract its occupants. One by one they were gathered up and taken to the medical chambers where they could be assessed and placed within the healing solutions of the regenerations tanks. Only one member of the throne room was beyond any intervention and that was the king.

The king was dead; his body had been wrapped protectively around that of his mate. He had given his life in the prospect of saving his queen; however it was too soon to tell if his efforts would be in vain or not.

Together with Bardock and Toma, they had taken the brunt of the explosion and as a result the queen was in a terrible state. It had taken the medics several hours to establish all of her injuries, she had lost both her right arm and eye, and had suffered several shattered vertebrae, her once flawless features would now forever be marred by the scars that even the regeneration tanks would not be able to disperse.

The room was in silence with just the humming of the machines when Kakkarot who was the first to exit his tank emerged. After noticing the others within the tanks, he quickly showered and changed before he solemnly took a seat and stared at the floating bodies of his father, and that of his brother. His eyes slowly began to cloud over with the unshed tears that were beginning to gather, before they made their way down his cheeks. Absently he brushed them away with the back of his hand, not even attempting to hide them as the medics rushed about with their business.

As the hours passed, slowly one by one the tanks let out the familiar beeping sound letting the room's occupants know that the healing process was complete. Nappa and Turles exited their tanks each of their faces held their confusion over what exactly had happened, showering and dressing they made their way to where the queen and prince were held. Both their breaths caught as they gazed their sights upon their queen. This caused Nappa to emit a loud roar, with the promise that someone would pay dearly.

"Where's the king" Nappa growled, grabbing the nearest medic by the throat.

Kakkarot's voice broke over the commotion causing Nappa to drop the medic to the floor who quickly scrambled away from the hulking warrior. Nappa together withTurles turned to face him 

upon hearing his broken voice. "He is dead, his body has already been laid in the chapel" he stated in a deadpan voice, unable to meet their wide eyed gaze.

Nappa roared again, and pushed past him, not believing his ears as he made his way to the chapel in order to witness for himself what he had just been told.

"I better follow him" Turles began "let us know when the new king is out" he finished, looking once to Vegeta, before taking of after Nappa to ensure that the giant Saiyan did not cause too much destruction.

Kakkarot sighed and looked towards his long time reluctant friend and crown prince, now king, how he had lost so much. Vegeta had been taken away from his family at a young age, losing his youth and turning him into a cold blood thirsty killer, only to be returned home to this. His sister Bulma had been taken from him by a perverse monster, the queen was barely alive and now his father was dead and he was left to pick up the pieces as Vegetasie's new ruler.

Kakkarot closed his eyes thanking the great kings themselves that he had been born a third class, he would never be able to handle this much of a burden, and he began to wonder if Vegeta could. His gaze suddenly moved to that of the human male Krillen, as he felt his ki begin to fluctuate.

Krillen's eyes shot open and he immediately began to panic, grasping at the oxygen mask covering his face, as his senses tried to make out where he was and what was happening. A loud beeping followed by a hissing noise only aggravated his panic, before a pair of dark black eyes peered through the glass causing him to cease his actions.

Quickly the liquid began to drain and the door slid open, Kakkarot peered inside and beckoned the soggy panic stricken Krillen to follow him, where he gave him a change of clothing and showed him to a shower.

Krillen showerd and dressed in silence, his mind a whir with the events that took place within the palace throne room, had this been Yamcha's doing, had Krillen come too close and caused him to panic, or was it someone else entirely, so many questions each without answers.

When he exited he was led to a side room by one of the medics in which he could get something to eat and rest, while awaiting what would occur once the rest of the Saiyan's finished in their tanks. Once he had eaten he lay upon the cot which he had been shown and allowed his eyes to drift shut, only opening them once when a black haired female Saiyan entered the med bay and passed his room as she headed towards where the tanks were and Kakkarot.

Kakkarot greeted his mother Kiara as she entered the bay, her eyes were the only thing that gave away her pain. She looked over his shoulder just as Radditz entered pulling the last clasps of his armour together, followed by Toma.

At least her son's were safe, now her attention could fully turn to that of her mate. She slowly made her way over to Bardock, running her fingers along the front of the glass, desperately wanting to touch him, to be warmed in his embrace.

He had suffered greatly; his spine had been severed in two places, making it impossible to tell whether there would be any permanent damage once he recovered. She sighed as she felt the hands of her son's on each of her shoulders, their attempt to comfort her and let her know that everything would be alright.

Her gaze then went to that of the queen and then new king, her mind beginning to wonder what would happen now.

Vegeta floated in his tank, his mind awash with turmoil, visions, painful visions, a large explosion, the heat of flames, and the smell of blood and death clouded his every thought. His eyes snapped open at the realisation that it had been real and that he was in a regeneration tank.

What the fuck had happened, they were gathered in the throne room for a purpose but what, then it struck him, Bulma. She had been taken from him, someone had dare take what was his, even if she were his sister, no one took what he considered as his property and no man would ever have her, not while their was breath left in his body.

Kakkarot rushed over to Vegeta's tank as he felt the new king's ki rise drastically, hell if he let loose in there, he could destroy the whole wing. He hit the emergency release button, instantly draining the blue liquid and releasing the locks, the door hissing as it opened.

An extremely angry Vegeta exited his tank to a deathly silent room, his eyes travelled to that of Kakkarot, causing him to feel on edge, something was wrong, and it had nothing to do with Bulma's disappearance.

His gaze followed Kakkarot's whose eyes stopped at a singular tank within the room, he instantly caught sight of the lone figure floating within crystal blue liquid, "mother" he whispered, his anger slightly rising as he moved silently across the room, stopping in front of the tank, as is steadily hummed.

His eyes roamed over every inch of her, he immediately noticed that she had lost an arm, but it was when he looked upon her face that his eyes widened in shock, at the true extent of her injuries. Where once there had been the beautiful unblemished features of Vegetasie's greatest queen, there was now a mass of scares, her right eye socket still severely swollen from the trauma.

Although it shocked him to gaze upon his mother his emotions were not directed at her condition, they were directed at the person who had done this cowardly act. Saiyan's were not to be beat with underhanded tricks such as these, it was no way for any Saiyan to be beaten or meet their demise. Only in battle could a Saiyan truly accept and acknowledge defeat or death no matter how humiliating.

"What the fuck happened" he spoke hoarsely.

Kakkarot moved across the room to stand at Vegeta's side, he was going to place a hand on his shoulder in order to reassure him, but thought better of it. Feeling Kakkarot's uneasiness, he levelled his eyes to his, "tell me" he said then turned his gaze back to that of the near lifeless body, all thoughts of Bulma temporarily being pushed to the back of his mind.

Kakkarot took a deep breath and began to explain to Vegeta about the explosion in the throne room. He informed him that the science department had already found the remains of the bomb, apparently it was based on sonic wave technology which encoded itself into a specific individual's ki, causing it to trigger when they were within its proximity. He then informed him about the others. Kakkarot turned to face his own father, who still like the queen remained in between life and death.

Vegeta turned and looked at him, his eyes narrowing into slits, telling him that he knew that was not everything. Kakkarot took a step back and looked towards the floor, he did not know how Vegeta 

would react to the news of his father, drawing in another deep breath he spoke "your father is dead".

Vegeta just stood there, taking in what Kakkarot had just told him, the king of Vegetasie, his father had been killed. He should be feeling anything, something, but he was not, there were no emotions to break free from his stoic countenance, Freeza had beat them out of him from day one of being in his services. All he felt was that he had been cheated out of taking the crown from the king's cold dead fingers as his father lay dead by his hands, which was tradition.

Vegeta was brought out of his train of thought as Nappa and Turles re-entered the medical bay, Nappa looking like he was about to go catatonic with rage, while Turles stood grieving inwardly. Closing his eyes, he began to think of what he needed to do, Bulma was gone, his father had been about to tell him something vital about her, then there was the explosion and now Bardock and the queen were barely alive while the king was dead, and it would be futile to dwell on the matter, he needed to take action and now.

"I want everyone in the kings study now" he bellowed, stopping just before the door to add "and bring the human" then he strode towards the showers, grabbing a change of attire, his mind awash with turmoil about what his next actions would be.

………………………………………………

Vegeta entered his father's personal study which was adjacent to his chambers; it was the same room Vegeta had been in only a few weeks ago, his father questioning him on his loyalties. He growled, remembering his father words, '_I need to know how loyal you are to Freeza', _he was about to loose it big time when Kakkarot, Nappa, Turles and Toma entered, with a rather frightened looking Krillen trailing up the rear.

Nappa knelt before Vegeta followed by the others with the exception of Krillen who stood by the door in case he needed to make a quick exit.

"What is your command my king" Nappa stated, causing Vegeta to blink, the sudden realisation that he was now Vegetasie's new monarch. A small smirk pulled at the corner of his lips, thinking of all the power he could weald at being Vegetasie's crowned ruler, however now was not the time.

Vegeta turned his back to them and made his way to his father's desk, gliding his hand across it before pulling out the seat and taking his place, as his father had done so many times before.

"We need to make preparations to find Bulma, I want a fast ship, and Kakkarot will be accompanying me as well as this… this human" he began only to be interrupted by Nappa's voice as he raged his protect of Vegetasie's king being needed planet side, and that he would take a troop and search for her himself while Vegeta took care of the business at hand.

Vegeta looked hard at Nappa, the thought of him telling, Vegeta the king, that he could not go, how dare he, he would like to have blasted him right there, but knew it would not achieve anything although it would give him a great deal of pleasure, however time was now of the essence.

"No, I will go myself, the matter is not open for discussion" Vegeta began, before turning to Toma, "you Toma, will take care of the matters of state while I am gone, as you have done in the past for my father" he finished, awaiting anyone to dare question his decisions, his eyes narrowing as he looked at each of them one by one.

Vegeta's stare alone held all their tongues, although you could tell from Nappa's face that he was in total disagreement. Vegeta then beckoned to Krillen and Kakkarot to approach in order to discuss the arrangements, it had been noted that they would have a hard time catching up to Yamcha, however Krillen expressed that Yamcha would no doubt return to Omega prime.

It was settled, they would prepare a ship immediately and be gone before nightfall, all they needed was a fast enough ship, while Krillen's ship was equipped to leave straight away, it was too small and slow, to gain the distance they needed in order to catch up to Yamcha.

Vegeta was beginning to feel the rage rise again, everything was going against them, how the hell were they going to be able to close the gap, all of Vegetasie's ships were large and too slow for what they needed, and the pods only held one person, meaning that they would run the risk of getting separated.

All was beginning to look hopeless until Kakkarot spoke up for the first time since he had been there. "We could always take the Blue Viper" he stated, watching as each pair of eyes transfixed him within their stares. He rolled his eyes before finishing "it's the new prototype Bulma has just finished, it contains it's own cloak, ki shield and weapons for short rage attack, and its fast, real fast" hoping 

that would solve all their problems as well as remove their eyes from him, it was starting to make him feel uneasy.

Vegeta acknowledged Kakkarot's words and commanded that he show him what exactly it was he was talking about.

Kakkarot led the highly sceptical troop towards the hanger Bulma used for her most secretive inventions. He punched in the code, something she had given him after she had nearly been crushed by one of her prototypes, and he had blown half the room apart trying to rescue her.

With the alarms switched off and the locks released, the doors hissed opened, triggering the lights to illuminate and all eyes to stare towards the centre of the room.

In the middle of the hanger stood a large silver ship, it was about one third the size of Vegeta's largest war ships, it was sleek in design, with a narrow front which flared out towards the back, where eight powerful engines sat. Vegeta looked at the ship in awe, it was beautiful, even he had to admit, he began to move towards it, sliding his hand across the cold metal, feeling its sleek texture.

"Why is it called the blue viper" Toma asked, while staring in just as much awe as Vegeta if not more, he would have loved to have flown something like this when he had been a warrior, however those days were almost long gone and now he was more of a statesman.

Kakkarot moved to the right side of the ship and pointed, "There" he said. All eyes instantly moved towards the underside of the viewing window, where an image of a blue haired woman, holding a blue serpent in a rather provocative manner was painted. Vegeta felt himself chuckle inwardly, while shaking his head, trust her to apply her own image to the thing.

Vegeta moved towards the doors, sliding his fingers over the control panel which would open it, now all they had to do was gain access. Kakkarot moved to stand behind him and reached up towards the controls, causing Vegeta to extract his hand.

He punched in the code 341832, before turning to look at Vegeta's slightly disgruntled face, making him smile "she said it's her measurements, whatever that means" he simply stated before entering the ship and making his way to the flight deck.

While the others stood outside the ship awaiting Vegeta's next command, he entered following Kakkarot, recording everything he saw and passed it to memory. He entered the flight deck, looking around at its size, it was vast in its space, and the controls were towards the front, with two very regal large black animal skin seats.

Towards the back on either side of the room was an integrated seat with weapons controls and independent viewing screens, as well as various other stations, she really had left nothing out.

Kakkarot turned to Vegeta his face suddenly showing slight concern "Um Vegeta" he began. Vegeta turned to his long time and somewhat annoying friend "Who's going to pilot this thing" Kakkarot spoke hoping to the great kings that Vegeta wouldn't kill him instantly for putting a downer on their rescue mission.

Vegeta, approached the flight controls, roaming his eyes over the vast switches and levers, scrutinising each and every one and what they were for before answering simply "I am" he then turned and exited the flight deck to inspect the rest of the ship.

There were numerous cabins with en-suite bathing facilities, a med lab with six regeneration tanks, two mess halls, a training room and a gravity room. He smiled as he passed the gravity room making his way to a set of rooms which were behind a large black door, he opened it and entered into what he found to be the royal suite.

His eyes instantly moving towards the large black covered bed, adorned with heavy black and gold drapery, something he found he could certainly live with, there was also a large bathroom and a small parlour.

After Vegeta had finished his inspection which also included the engine room, he sought out Kakkarot and exited the ship where he immediately dismissed the others to make ready the preparations, while he went to the chapel to pay his respects to his father before they left.

……………………………………

The chapel was cold, dark and eerily silent; all that could be heard were the faint breathing of the two guards who stood watching over the body of the late king, and the slight swaying of the incense burners which hung from the ceiling, gently omitting a soothing aroma of sandalwood and soft musk. In the distance the faint sound of bells could be heard ringing in the capital notifying everyone that the king had died

Vegeta entered the chapel, instantly drawing attention from the two guards who knelt on one knee with their right hand over their heart in a sign of proper respect for their king, for now Vegeta was king. He silently acknowledged their show of allegiance and dismissed them, watching as they left and resumed their silent guard outside the doors leaving him completely alone.

He moved over to his fathers corpse, noting how at peace he looked even with his injuries, he began to wonder if he would look that peaceful when his time came, probably not, he had not known peace in seven years and with Freeza still alive he doubted he ever would, making his mind drift to that of the lizard.

How would he react once he found out about the kings demise, would he release Vegeta from his services knowing full well that Vegetasie was his responsibility, or would he simply demand his life as was his by right of power, this idea making Vegeta's anger flare.

Who was Freeza to demand anything of him, had not he already taken a part of his life as well as his pride, but he knew he was not strong enough to beat him, not yet. He growled low in his throat in frustration, damning himself for his weakness and inability to ascend into the legendary.

He turned his thoughts back to his father, cursing him for his untimely demise, fuck how could he be so foolish as to allow himself to die by a simple explosion, leaving him the responsibility of sorting out all the mess. His thought suddenly went to that of Bulma, and what Krillen had said Yamcha would do.

Vegeta felt his power radiating as his anger rose, if Yamcha had touched her in any way he would kill him oh so slowly, working his way from his feet up, leaving no bone unbroken, no torture method unused, hell he would do it anyway, but just the thought of him touching her made his blood boil. He shook all thoughts of Bulma, his father and Freeza out of his head as he left the chapel in search of Toma, in order to go over any immediate issues.

He found Toma in the remains of the throne room, going over the reconstruction with the palace architects. Toma had instructed them to redo the throne room to how it had originally been designed, however the final decision on the throne and décor would be left for Vegeta to decide as was his right as king.

Vegeta and Toma made their way to the royal dining chamber which Toma had set up as a temporary throne room in which he and the council could discuss matters of state while the new one was being rebuilt. Toma went over several urgent matters with Vegeta, before he called for the rest of the council in order to hear the new king's commands.

Vegeta left Toma with the council several hours later angrier and more frustrated than ever, how dare they question his rule, hell, he was now ruler of Vegetasie, and his rule was absolute. He had quickly lost his temper and blasted several members, although not fatally it was enough for Toma to step in and take over, giving Vegeta the opportunity to make his exit.

Making his way down to the viper's hanger, he was meat by one of Bulma's research assistants, carrying an array of what looked like little pellets, the scientist quickly stopped in his tracks and practically threw himself to the floor, almost dropping his burden in his efforts to show his respect to his new king. Vegeta almost laughed at the man's pathetic attempts to regain his balance, before addressing him.

"My king" Portan began "I have your supplies ready for you" lifting up the bundle of pellet like objects and practically thrusting them under his nose, Vegeta frowned while he scrutinised what was being offered to him.

"What the fuck is this shit" he hissed, to the now terrified man cowering before him, the pellets rolling around the tray, as if trying to make their own escape.

"it's…….it's the new capsules princess Bulma constructed from the earth technology she acquired" the frightened man stuttered.

Upon hearing Bulma's name Vegeta calmed himself and took one of the little objects in his hand studying it before asking the scientist Portan to explain how they worked. Within a few minutes Vegeta had grasped the workings of the capsules and what each design was utilised for. He quickly took them from Portan, who was only too glad to give them to him and took his leave.

When Vegeta arrived at the hanger, Krillen and Kakkarot were already boarding with their belongings. Vegeta made his way over to the ship and pushed them out of his way while as he boarded, and going directly to the flight deck.

He deposited the capsules in one of the storage compartments then took his seat and began the take off procedures. The ships computer came to life as did the various control panels, it's dull lifeless voice, beginning it's countdown procedure.

As the ship began to shake from the powering of its engines the hanger roof opened up and the thrusters engaged. Kakkarot and Krillen just made it to their seats before the ship blasted upwards, the pressure causing them temporary paralysis.

It took only several minutes for the ship to clear Vegetasie's atmosphere and then it was gone, leaving only an ion trail in its wake.

Vegeta sat back in his chair, looking out at the stars as they passed, the last time he had been sitting like this was when he was returning to Vegetasie having been dismissed by Freeza. He growled at the mere thought of that bastard,

Kakkarot who was sitting next to Vegeta brought him out of his train of thought when his stomach decided to put in its appearance by growling incessantly. He turned towards the third class warrior, who put his hand behind his head and began to laugh with embarrassment, causing Vegeta's stomach to answer the call to food with its own chorus of growling, making him frown.

Vegeta set the automatic pilot then unbuckled his seatbelt, and made his way to the exit of the deck, grabbing the food capsules from the storage unit before heading towards one of the mess halls, followed closely behind by Kakkarot and Krillen.

Once in the mess hall, Vegeta pressed the little button on one of the capsules, tossing it onto the table and stood back and waited. Within mere second the capsule boomed and emitted a cloud of smoke causing Kakkarot to cough while waving his hands about in an attempt to disperse it.

Once the cloud of smoke cleared, the once empty table was covered with twenty platters of various meats, fruits and beverages. Kakkarot's mouth began to instantly water at the sight of all the food, hurriedly he and Vegeta delved in and began to consume the food at an incredible speed, all the while Vegeta eyeing the other Saiyan as he protected he food with his arm. Krillen just stood there watching the two living, breathing eating machines.

Kakkarot looked up from his meal to see Krillen looking at them in complete awe. He beckoned him to sit down and get something while there was still any food left, before Vegeta and he cleared the lot. Hesitantly Krillen took a seat and placed a small amount of food onto one of the empty platters and began to silently eat; only looking up now and again at the rooms two other occupants.

Vegeta was first to break the silence, as he demanded that Krillen told him as much as he knew about Omega Prime. Krillen explained that it was an over populated planet whose indigenous population had been almost wiped out and was now filled with vast colonies of various species, many who despised each other more than Freeza.

Many of the colonies were made up of refugees whose planets had been destroyed, some by Vegeta himself, although he kept that bit of information from the other two. They would have enough to worry about without the backlash from those holding grudges against Freeza's killing machine. The rest of the planet was made up of criminals, vagrants and your basic low life's trying to keep a low profile.

Although Yamcha and Gero, went about the planet freely buying components needed for Yamcha's perverse machines as well as Gero's, and were known to many of its occupants especially in the sleazier areas, no one knew exactly where their basis of operation was. All anyone knew was it was underground in the southern most part of the desert region.

As the conversation began to dry up as well as the food, Vegeta got up and made his way to the gravity room, to test it out. After about six hours, Vegeta was beginning to get distracted; various images of Bulma kept popping into his head at the most inopportune moments.

Although the thoughts of Yamcha touching her angered and sickened him, the thoughts of what the machines could do began to bring out his sadistic side. Just thinking about her strapped to a table screaming in pleasure, as long as it was him at the controls made him hard.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Vegeta reset the gravity room controls, before exiting to the royal suite for a shower and much needed sleep. He arrived at the suite and stripped off his attire, noticing he was still painfully hard. He cursed under his breath, he hadn't even thought about bringing a whore to relieve him if the need arose, although considering last time he doubted she would be able to help him, only Bulma could now do that.

He set the shower on and stepped in under its hot spray, letting the water glide over his muscular torso, soothing each and every inch of his body. Vegeta looked down at his still prominent erection; it had no intention of going away not without at least a little satisfaction. He growled low before grasping his shaft in his left hand while using his right to brace himself against the shower wall.

He let his mind move to that of Bulma, her long blue hair, deep blue eyes, perfect full red lips, lips that should be wrapped around his aching member, pleasuring him now. He skilfully began to move his hand up and down in a firm and determined manner, hissing at the feelings coursing through him as his brought himself near to his release.

He focused his mind fully on Bulma, and what her mouth would do to him, and within mere minutes Vegeta threw his head back, roaring at his climax as he spilled his seed over his hand and abdomen, he looked down and growled at the sight before the steady stream of water washed all evidence from him.

Hastily Vegeta grabbed the cleansing bar and scrubbed at his body, before cleaning his hair and tail. He then turned off the water and stepped out of the cubicle, flaring his ki to dry himself before making his way over to the bed and throwing himself face down upon it and drifting into the usual nightmare filled sleep.

………………………………………………..

Krillen made his way to his cabin, his eyes immediately roving over the interior of the room. It was a silver metallic in colour, with a very large cot in the middle, obviously thought out with the average Saiyan in mind. As well as the cot, there was a desk and chair made out of a type of wood and a small closet. The bathroom was fitted with a simple shower, wash unit and pan, adequate enough for the best warrior's use.

He picked up his bag and sat down on his cot, resting his back against the headrest. Slowly he began to pull the items out one by one, suddenly stopping as his hand grasped a small crumpled piece of 

paper like material. He pulled it out and stared at the face pictured on it, slowly he ran his fingers across the surface, whispering "18". He quickly stuffed it under the pillow and stripped of his clothing, before making his way over to the shower before settling down to rest.

Kakkarot threw his belongings into his cabin before heading back to the flight deck in order to keep watch; he took his seat in the pilots chair and leaned back whilst gazing out over the many stars and planets they passed.

His eyes then moved over to travel across the various controls, how they confused him, granted Kakkarot was an exceptionally skilled fighter and warrior with a natural ability, anything mechanical he found dumbfounding added to his complacency and people tended to think him stupid. It was only through perseverance that he was able to utilise basic controls and mechanisms, yet for him it was enough.

If truth be told, he found everything scientific and technological boring, maybe that was why he preferred his home in the mountains, it was nearly all natural surroundings, very different from the palace or where he was now.

He was brought out of his musings, by the communications device as it started blinking and making a blipping noise. He clicked the switch and Toma's face appeared on the screen, instantly making a small knot appear in his stomach as he started to worry that the news would not be good.

"Toma is everything alright" Kakkarot asked the worry evident in his voice.

Kakkarot could clearly see Toma wave his hands in an obvious attempt to alleviate any concerns, "everything is fine Kakkarot, I'm just calling to let you know that both the queen and your father are healing well, although they both still have a long way to go" Toma hurriedly spoke.

"I see" Kakkarot replied both happy that the news was not bad, but also sad that their conditions had not improved much.

Toma and Kakkarot then spent the next hour taking about what was going on planet side, the people had not taken the death of the king well, and many of the council members were lacking faith in the 

prospect of Vegeta being able to handle the affairs of state at such a young and volatile age, especially having been a violent soldier in Freeza's army.

Vegeta made his way to the flight deck several hours later to find Kakkarot still sitting in the pilots seat, his legs swinging freely over the side, while his tail twitched lazily over the backrest, only the soft purring made it known that he was asleep.

Upon hearing Vegeta enter the room, Kakkarot slowly opened his eyes, coming face to face with a very Smirking Vegeta, who simply gestured with his hand that Kakkarot better vacate or be blasted.

Kakkarot, taking the rather crude hint, was instantly on his feet and making his way to the exit, hoping to grab a quick shower before getting something to eat.

Vegeta sat in the pilots seat checking on the progress, it would take them another five days to get to Omega prime, where he would start his hunt for the bastard Yamcha and find Bulma, he just hoped that she would be alright and give Yamcha hell until he was able to get there.

…………………………………………………

Bulma awoke in a small dimly lit cell, the smell having assaulted her senses before the vision of it did. It was rank with the stench off bodies, and other more heinous remains. She slowly sat up on the cold stone floor, instantly grabbing hold of her head from the immense pain. Where was she, and how long had she been here she had no idea. The last thing she remembered was Vegeta leaving her in her room when the alarms went off and then Yamcha.

'Yamcha', her heartbeat increased with panic as her eyes quickly scanned her surroundings in an attempt to see if he was there. She breathed a sign of relief when she found no sign of him, she shakily get to her feet and moved over to the bars, pressing her face against them in an attempt to gain a better view of where she was. As she gazed around she notices many cells all of which were empty, except one.

As her vision grew better, she was able to make out the small figure of a woman curled up in the cell opposite her. The woman looked about her height, only more built and with long black hair, wearing 

a blue and red dress with long pants and blue boots. She looked around her double checking no others were there and called to her, hoping to gain the other woman's attention.

"Hey, Hey you there" Bulma whispered, when the other woman didn't answer, Bulma raised her voice a little higher, "Hey you. Are you alive in there".

This time the other woman turned and gazed at Bulma, slowly she got to her feet and moved to the cell bars much as Bulma had. "Yeah I'm alive, but somehow, I know I'm gonna wish I wasn't", the other woman said.

The words were not lost on Bulma, she had a feeling her time with Yamcha would not be a pleasant one, however she could not let fear get the better of her. She needed to know what was going on and plan her escape and maybe this woman was her ticket out of here.

"I'm Bulma, from Vegetasie, who are you and do you know why Yamcha has taken me" Bulma began.

The other woman blinked a few times before answering "My name is Chi Chi, I'm from earth", she then hesitated before continuing "and the reason that fucker Yamcha has taken you is because he is a sick fuck who will rape and torture you then hand you over to Gero" she finished, watching as Bulma's face dropped in shock and horror at her words.

Bulma started to panic and pace the room, she needed to get out of there and now, there was no way in hell she was going to let anyone rape her, let alone torture her. The other woman noticing Bulma's state spoke up.

"You don't have to worry about that now, he has just taken a Hellion girl, so that gives you, well us about a week until he has finished with her" Chi Chi proclaimed in a deadpan voice, only the hint of her worry showing through.

Bulma swallowed hard, great king's how could anyone endure a week of being raped and tortured by Yamcha. She began to feel the bile rise in her throat, quickly running to the small metal pan in the corner before emptying her stomach into it. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve, before returning to the cell bars, noticing Chi Chi still there.

"We need to escape and now" Bulma stated matter of factly.

"Yeah, be my guest" Chi Chi spat.

Bulma stared hard at Chi Chi, she couldn't be much older than she was, but it seemed that she had lost all hope in getting away, making her wonder how many times she had tried. "Have you tried to escape here" she called.

Chi Chi looked at Bulma as if she had grown another head "No, I've sat on my arse since being captured….. of course I've tried to escape but all the locks are electronic and I forgot my tool kit" she spoke, with obvious sarcasm in her voice.

Bulma smiled and moved her hand into the top of her training suit and pulled out a small capsule thanking the great kings she had grabbed it with the suit "Well I didn't forget mine" she gloated, before clicking the button and tossing it behind her. A small pop and a cloud of smoke later and a small tool kit lay on the floor.

Chi Chi's eyes widened, she moved closer to the bars grabbing hold of them the obvious hope illuminated in her eyes. If only this Bulma person could get them out of here, she prayed to the great Kami that she could.

Bulma picked up the tool kit and moved to the control panel on the outside of the bars, being small she had no problem getting her arm through; it would just be tricky working blindsided. She picked up a small tool and started prodding at the panel, hearing small clicks and sparking sounds before the thing gave off a small electrical jolt, enough to throw Bulma back but not enough to knock her out.

She gave a large grin when the lock clicked and the door released, she grabbed her tools and gingerly opened the door, before moving to stand in front of Chi Chi's cell. She proceeded to do the same to the other cell, almost jumping for joy as the door opened and out stepped the black haired woman.

Chi Chi quickly moved in front of Bulma, and bade her to stand behind so that she could move up ahead and scope the rest of the place out. They walked through the dimly lit corridor which housed more cells on either side until they reached a door.

Chi Chi placed her hand to it, trying to detect if there was anyone else on the other side. She slowly tried the door and found it to be unlocked. Carefully she opened it and peered at what lay on the other side, her eyes widening in abject horror.

"Going somewhere" the dulcet feminine voice questioned.

Cold blue eyes stared into dark black one's, Chi Chi slowly moved back into the cell corridor, swallowing hard at the woman in front of her, "No it can't be, not you".

…………………..

A/N: Ha Ha... now who do you think this could be...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters

Please note this chapter has rape and general squeakiness in it so be warned

**Chapter nine**

**The escape**

The blue eyed woman stared hard at Chi Chi, "Oh but it is my friend" she crooned.

"18" she gasped.

_Chi Chi had met 18 when she had first been captured and they had sought solace with each other, forming a friendship of sorts. However, several days later Yamcha had taken 18 and Chi Chi hadn't seen her since thinking she must be dead. Chi Chi closed her eyes momentarily; she could still remember 18's screams as Yamcha dragged her out while laughing at what he was going to do._

Chi Chi opened her eyes and focused them on 18 while backing away from her, she could see nothing left of her friend and doubted after what she had been through that she would ever be able to return to the person she once was.

She turned and began to run down the hall towards her cell, however 18 lunged herself after her, knocking her to the ground where she hit it with a thud. 18 then rolled her over onto her back and straddled her waist, while stroking one of her slender fingers down Chi Chi's cheek.

"What…. What happened to you 18" Chi Chi gasped as the pressure from 18 began to restrict her breathing.

"Yamcha and Gero happened" the blond woman said while closing her eyes, as if remembering the memories of what she had been through.

Chi Chi watched 18 as she seemed to struggle with her thoughts, quickly thinking she attempted to try and reach the woman under the cold exterior. "18, please don't do this, we are friends, help me and we can escape and find Krillen" she pleaded.

18's eyes snapped open at the mention of Krillen's name, she quickly moved her face so that her lips touched Chi Chi's ear and whispered "No, I can never go back, even if I wanted to, he would never want me not now….not after…" she suddenly stopped, pulling her head back and narrowed her eyes at the dark haired woman.

Before Chi Chi could respond, 18 grabbed her around the throat and floated into the air so that Chi Chi was dangling, her feet flailing of the floor, desperately gasping for air while clawing at the hand which was slowly squeezing the life out of her.

18 flew to the cell that Chi Chi had previously been in and tossed her hard into it, smiling as she hit the wall and landed on the floor hard, knocking her unconscious. She slowly floated down to the floor and closed the door behind her, ensuring that the lock was re-engaged.

18 then turned her attention to the woman in the cell opposite, watching the steady rhythm of her chest rise and fall _'ahh she must still be unconscious'_ she thought, before turning and walking out of the cells and back to where Gero was waiting for her.

Once 18 had left, Bulma snapped open her eyes, she quickly glanced around instantly noticing Chi Chi's unconscious body lying on the floor of her cell. She leaped of the cot and quickly made her way to Chi Chi's cell, where she went to work unlocking the door.

_Bulma had made a very quick escape when Chi Chi had come face to face with 18, she had managed to scramble back to her cell and pretend that she was asleep, in the hopes that she wouldn't be noticed, and it seemed to have worked. _

Bulma quickly released the lock and entered the cell, kneeling on the floor next to Chi Chi, where she began to rouse the unconscious woman.

Slowly Chi Chi's eyes began to open, she tried to get up but she was too dizzy, Bulma put an arm around her new friend and helped her to sit on the cot.

"Who was that woman" Bulma asked.

Chi Chi rubbed her head trying to alleviate the throbbing pounding of her skull, very slowly she focused her attention on Bulma answering her as best she could "her name is 18, she was already a prisoner here when I arrived" she momentarily paused before continuing "we sort of became friends but then….but then Yamcha took her and now" she finished no longer able to get the words out.

Bulma rubbed Chi Chi's back in an attempt to calm her down, they had to get out of there no matter what, and time was running out. Bulma stood up and moved to the door and looked out towards the exit that they had tried to get to earlier. Turning back to Chi Chi she grabbed the other woman's wrists and dragged her to her feet, and began to pull her down the corridor.

Once again they found themselves in front of the exit, Chi Chi was still a little disorientated, however Bulma had decided that she would just have to grit her teeth and gain some composure, there was no way they could afford to wait around for 18 to report to Yamcha or Gero about the attempted escape.

Slowly Bulma opened the door a crack and peered out, noticing the hall was empty she quickly grabbed Chi Chi's arm and pulled her out into the hall. Silently they made their way along the various corridors looking for some indication of an exit.

Suddenly both froze as a high pitched scream from a woman emanated from behind a large metal door at the far end of the corridor they were heading. Curiosity getting the better of Bulma, she made her way as quietly as possible towards the sound, leaving Chi Chi clinging to the wall in an effort to keep herself standing.

As Bulma reached the door, the screams turned to that of moans and as she placed her ear to it for a better listen, she could also make out grunting noises.

Very carefully Bulma gripped the door handle and slowly twisted it open; she placed her eye to the crack she had made to get a good look at what was going on. Her eyes opened wide at what she saw.

In the room strapped to a table was a young woman of no more that seventeen years of age, she was humanoid in appearance, her blond hair matted with blood, while her blue skin was covered in bruises and cuts. Yamcha was kneeling in between her legs thrusting himself in and out of her womanhood while suckling at her breasts. Although the woman was moaning in what seemed like pleasure, Bulma could see from the tears and pain in her eyes that it was something she desperately didn't want to happen to her.

Bulma was about to go in and attempt to knock Yamcha out and help the girl, when another man entered the room and began to speak to Yamcha in a language she could not understand, while Yamcha just continued to rape the young girl as if the other man was not there.

Swallowing hard her tears of regret at not being able to save the girl; Bulma gently shut the door and hurried back to Chi Chi who was now standing unaided by the wall. She didn't even wait for Chi Chi to ask what she had just witnessed, they had to move and now, there was no way in hell she was going to allow that bastard to lay a hand on either herself or her new friend.

With tears still in her eyes at what she had just witnessed, Bulma and Chi Chi made their way in the opposite direction until they hit a dead end. Searching around frantically they spotted a small air duct half way up the wall, just big enough to squeeze through. Bulma popped her tool capsule and began to remove the grill while Chi Chi stood watch in case someone heard them.

Having removed the grill both women climbed inside, ensuring that they replaced it behind them so no one would know it had been disturbed. They then began to make their way along the dark metal tunnels hoping they would lead somewhere outside.

Within an hour both Bulma and Chi Chi were almost ready to give up, they had been down four different tunnels and none of them had led to the outside, Bulma was about to break down into tears when Chi Chi suddenly grabbed her arm.

"I can feel air, cold fresh air" Chi Chi said excitedly.

Wiping at her eyes Bulma followed in silence as Chi Chi led them down yet another tunnel, it was colder than the others and more dirty, yet both carried on until they reached a small vented hatch.

Chi Chi pressed her shoulder into it trying to dislodge it but it was too difficult, she beckoned to Bulma to give her a hand and together both women struggled to move the hatch. With a lot of effort it began to move, and soon both of them were able to gaze at the star lit sky for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

……………………………………………………..

As 18 made her way to Gero's lab she began to think of Krillen, how could she go back to him now, look at what she had become. Yamcha had repeatedly raped her and made it so she had enjoyed the sensations he placed upon her body.

He had then given her over to Gero once he had become board with her and she had been turned into a cyborg killing machine. She had attempted to use her new powers in order to kill Yamcha however had found that Gero had put in a fail safe which made it impossible for her to harm either of them.

18 found out very quickly that she had no choice in obeying either of them when they had ordered her to kill someone. Yamcha had brought in a child of about eight years old and had simply told 18 the break every bone in her body.

18 had stood looking at the child who cowered before her, crying while hugging a dolly close to her chest. She had desperately tried to fight against his orders, her nails digging into her palms until she drew blood in an attempt to keep from laying a hand on the child. Seeing her turmoil Yamcha had motioned to Gero who flicked a switch on his belt making it impossible for 18 to fight the order.

It had taken her a little over half an hour to complete the task, the childs blue eyes so much like her own and screams that would forever haunt her dreams, as would her blood be forever on her hands, hands which had now taken many lives in service to her masters.

Although 18 had initially hated killing those she had been ordered to, over a short period of time she gradually became complacent to it, and had even began to enjoy it on some level, which she found was the most sickening part of it all.

Shaking the memories from her mind, 18 entered Gero's lab and lay upon the table waiting for Gero to begin running his usual diagnostics.

Gero entered his lab and smiled and evil smile as he saw 18 already waiting for him, how easy it seemed to have his creations so compliant to his demands.

"Well my dear" Gero began as he made his way over to 18 and began hooking her up to various machines "shall we begin".

As Gero started the machines, 18 found herself slowly slipping into a dreamless sleep while the machines did their job which was usual.

Gero paced around his lab, checking on the progress of the diagnostics and making notes as he went. Once he was done he left 18 to reactivate which usually took about half an hour while he went to find Yamcha.

Gero made his way from his lab through one of the rear connecting halls to Yamcha's private fuck room as it had so crudely been dubbed. He smirked cruelly as he heard the noise coming from inside '_oh to be young again_' he thought as he entered without knocking.

Entering the room he licked his lips as he saw Yamcha thrusting himself in and out of the Hellion female. She would make an excellent cyborg, once Yamcha had finished with her.

Speaking in his native language of Japanese, Gero began to relay to Yamcha how 18's progress was coming along, her body had completely accepted the implants and there was no sign of rejection. He was also keen to find out how soon he could get his hands on the Hellion female, he stopped momentarily in his triad and looked towards the door connecting to the main hall, wondering if he had heard a noise, shaking the idea form his head he continued to finish his conversation with Yamcha, having no idea that the noise he had heard had been Bulma closing the door.

Yamcha listened to Gero go on about his experimentations while he continued to fuck the woman under him, he was used to his interruptions and he paid him no head. With a few final thrusts Yamcha came, pushing himself as deep as possible into the Hellion, loving the sounds she was making. Quickly he pulled out of her and grabbed his robe as he climbed off of the table feeling very relaxed.

"I'm glad all is going well Gero, however I won't be finished with this one for some time, she is quite a goer once her buttons are pushed" he yawned as he looked back towards the crying girl who had turned her face away from them to hide the shame.

Gero frowned at Yamcha's reply he was always selfish when it came to his women, still he could always send 18 out to pick up something for a little experimentation in order to keep him busy. Rolling his eyes while nodding to Yamcha, Gero made his way back to his lab in order to send 18 out on a little mission.

…………………………………………..

Chi Chi and Bulma pulled themselves out of the vent and gazed up into the sky, while breathing in the cold night air. Looking around all they could see was the vastness of the desert sand dunes laid out before them.

Bulma headed down the rocky dune on which they were standing followed by Chi Chi who slid most of the way down on her behind. As they scanned the area in order to decide which direction they should take they heard a sudden rumble from behind them, crouching down as much as they could into the sand they watched as 18 emerged from an opening in one of the dunes and took to the sky.

Both looked at each other as if coming to the same conclusion, although Bulma was the first to voice the suggestion "she must be heading for a specific destination, lets go the same way" Bulma said excitedly.

Chi Chi just nodded and followed her friend as she began to move in the same direction that 18 had flown, although she just hoped that they did not end up in a worse predicament than they had already been in.

It took them all night until they reached the outskirts of what seemed like some kind of civilisation and they had not seen anything of 18 again that night. Both were extremely thirsty, cold and tired.

As the morning suns rose over the city, they were able to make out its many red stone buildings, which matched the desert sands perfectly. The roads were nothing more that dirt tracks and there was little vegetation to be seen anywhere. Many of the buildings were clustered into groups of threes and fives, while in the middle was a large round stone circle which looked like a well of some kind.

Grinning both women ran towards it in the hopes of being able to quench their thirsts, they both looked into the rather brownish looking liquid which sloshed around within its brick confines, daring themselves to drink.

Chi Chi dipped her fingers into the liquid and brought them wearily to her lips, slowly she slipped her tongue across the tips tasting them, she shuddered at the taste, it was foul and stagnant, though it was water.

"Well" Bulma asked, raising one blue eyebrow waiting for Chi Chi to give her to go ahead.

"It tastes like crap, but I suppose we have no choice" she replied, dipping her whole hand into the dirty water and scooping out some and drinking it, grimacing with each swallow.

Bulma carefully scooped some up for herself, staring at it as if waiting for it to come alive, swallowing hard and closing her eyes so she did not have to see what she was about to do she sipped from her hand, shuddering from the efforts.

After drinking their repugnant refreshment they began to make their way across to the small market place which was just beginning to set up in the small clearing up ahead of them, inhaling deeply as the various aromas of the trader's wares caught their sense of smell.

"I don't have anything to trade with" Chi Chi admitted, looking to Bulma who was looking at all the fresh foods which were being cooked and drooling.

Bulma began to fiddle with her fingers, letting them glide repeatedly over her signet ring, the one which held the crest of Vegetasie, it was solid platinum and held a sapphire and fire opal within the setting which was the royal colours, Bulma had received it as a coming of age present by her parents. Slowly she slipped the ring from her finger and held it up to Chi Chi "this is all I have, see what you can get for it".

Chi Chi took the ring from Bulma who went to wait by the well, she couldn't face seeing it sold, as her friend sought out one of the gem traders. Chi Chi found a small stall which sold all sorts of jewels and precious metals and approached the vender putting on her best 'don't mess with me face' and presented the ring to the trader.

The trader who was a small fat frog like alien, looked at Chi Chi and smiled in a way which sent a shudder to her very soul, taking the ring from her, he put it in front of his face, suddenly all five of his eyes grew and bulged out from his head as he inspected the object, making Chi Chi swallow hard as she felt bile begin to rise in her throat at the disgusting display occurring in front of her eyes.

Once the vender had inspected the ring and his eyes returned to relative normalcy he simply stated in a high pitched voice, "I'll give you two hundred credits no more, and you won't get a better offer from anywhere else pretty thing" while his forked tongue slid provocatively over his lips.

"Fine, I'll take it" Chi Chi stated, not wanting to be in his presence any more than she had to, he was giving her the creeps in a way that even Yamcha hadn't.

Taking the credits, Chi Chi hurried back over to Bulma who was still waiting by the well. She told her how much they got which turned out to be quite a fair trade considering how sleazy the trader had seemed.

They both agreed that they needed to keep a very low profile in case 18 was still around or even worse Yamcha was out hunting them down. They purchased some fresh pastry and a cloak each from one of the other traders a humanoid man with purple skin and green hair, who also told them where they could pick up a transport to one of the other cities.

Arriving at the outskirts of the city, they procured passage aboard a small shuttle heading north, which was great as it would lead them away from where they had come from. Both took turns in sleeping while the other kept watch as they travelled the several hours it took to reach the capital city of Omega prime, far away from Yamcha, Gero and 18.

…………………………………………

18 arrived back at the labs before the suns rose with a young woman she had acquired from one of the bars at the desert city of Algon. The woman was about twenty years old and was humanoid in appearance, with long white hair and dark brown skin and had been very eager to follow 18 thinking that she wanted to purchase her services for the evening.

With the female securely slung over her shoulder, 18 moved her way through the halls until she reached Gero's personal labs. She opened the door and walked in to find Gero waiting for her; she placed the unconscious woman on the table and waited for Gero to give her new orders.

"ahh, very nice, very nice indeed" Gero spoke as he made his way over to the young female and stroked his hand along the entire length of her body, feeling the contours of her muscles and bones.

He then turned to 18 and dismissed her without giving her a second thought, before turning back to the woman lying before him and began to remove her clothing "yes, very nice indeed"

Making her way through the halls to her own room which she had been assigned, 18 passed the one Yamcha used for his personal pleasure, she closed her eyes as she passed, he was at it again, she could clearly hear the moans from the female on the other side while his machines went to work. it was bad enough to be constantly raped by him, but when he used the machines it became something worse much worse as she remembered well.

Shaking the memories of Yamcha and the machines from her mind, 18 continued to her room, entering it and locking the door behind her. She stripped of her clothing and moved to enter the shower turning it on as hot as she could get it. She began to wash herself noticing for the umpteenth time the many little scars which now adorned her once unblemished skin, the results from Gero's experimentations.

Finishing her shower quickly, she grabbed a towel and dried her body and hair before changing into a clean outfit of blue pants and blue and white striped top. She then lay upon her bed and drifted of to sleep which she knew would be filled with nightmares from her past.

Back in Gero's lab he was hard at work making preparations for his latest experiment, he was going to completely replace the woman's arms and legs with cybernetic ones, after he had a little fun that is.

The young woman opened her eyes and took in her surroundings, she gasped in shock as she laid eyes on the withered old man in front of her who was removing his clothing. She struggled against her restraints in an attempt to break free from the binds which held her down, however it was futile.

Where the hell was she, the last thing she had remembered was the beautiful blond haired woman who had propositioned her at the bar in town, and now she was in a strange place tied to a table with an old man about to screw her. Although this sort of thing was something she was not unfamiliar with she felt that the blond woman could off at least told her she would have to fuck a withered old man.

Gero moved over to the woman and began to fondle her breasts "oh such a lovely young thing, it's been such a long time" he groaned feeling the softness of her mounds beneath his calloused hands. He brushed them down towards the apex of her thighs and began to stroke at her opening feeling it's slickness before entering one of his fingers inside.

He removed his hands from the woman and with much effort he managed to climb upon the table and kneel in between her legs. He then grasped hold of his manhood and began to stroke it, in an attempt to get himself hard, growling when the thing wouldn't budge he began to curse a series of profanities.

The young woman on the table rolled her eye before saying in a common cat like voice "hey old man, untie me and I'll get your little friend hard". Gero frowned at her, the audacity of her implying that he was unable to get the job done himself "No, I want you bound for this pretty, it might take a while but I'll get there" he professed while grasping his manhood again and tugging on it harder, smiling when the little fellow began to come to life.

Once Gero had got himself as hard as he could, he positioned himself at the woman's entrance and slid into her wetness, hissing at the feel of her around him as she clenched and unclenched. He began to move in and out of her at a slow pace, remembering how good it felt to be with a woman, for it had been many years.

The young woman lay there looking up to the ceiling as Gero busied himself with fucking her, she attempted to calculate how much she would be charging for all this, after all she was not cheep while giving him the usual 'oh' and 'arrgh'. She was brought out of her musings by the strangled cries of Gero as he climaxed inside of her, spilling what he had into her body then collapsing on top of her, panting hard.

"so have you finished old man" she groaned, god he was heavy.

Gero looked up at her, the sweat dripping down his brow "for now pretty" he stated.

"Well just so you know the longer you keep me the dearer it will be" she smiled thinking of how much she could take the old codger for.

Gero pulled his now limp member out of her and climbed down from the table, quickly wiping himself down before redressing. He then picked up a small syringe from his work station and moved to stand next to the woman. Grinning he held up the needle and flicked at it knocking the bubbles from it before grasping the woman's throat and injecting a substance into her neck.

The last thing she heard was Gero saying she would never leave the place again before a strange numbness took over the whole of her body followed by darkness which seemed eternal.

Gero then went over to a large couch and flopped down upon it, he closed his eyes and decided he needed a little sleep before he began to perform his latest experiment; after all he couldn't afford to make any mistakes.

Yamcha exited his room leaving the young Hellion woman still strapped to the machines, although at this time she was unconscious. He made his way silently towards the cells, he needed to check on his latest prizes especially since the earth warrior had tried to escape yet again, oh she would definitely be one he would enjoy breaking, however it was the Saiyan princess Bulma who really had his thoughts. Although he had known many beautiful women in his time, she was by far the most alluring and sweetest.

Entering the cell corridor he made his way along the vast empty cells until he approached the ones he knew held his new acquisitions, stopping dead in his tracks, he noticed that both doors were unlocked.

"Fuck..fuck..fuck, how the hell did those bitches get loose" he screamed, quickly turning around and running back out into the main hall and to 18's room. He pounded on her door relentlessly until she opened it coming face to face with the man who had brought about her new nightmare. "what can I do for you master" she questioned, spitting out the last word.

"The fucking prisoners have escaped you stupid whore, start searching the place immediately then report back to me" he yelled before going back to his rooms.

He quickly got dressed and went to inform Gero who was just starting his experiments on a very pretty looking dark skinned woman who he had not seen before. He told Gero that if the women were not on the compound the he and 18 would go above ground to search for them.

Yamcha headed back out into the main hall where he ran into 18, "I can't locate them master, they must have reached top side" she stated watching as his face contorted into one of complete and utter rage.

"Do you want me to go out and try to locate them" 18 questioned.

"Yes, but I'll go with you, I want to teach them whores a lesson in who their trying to fuck with" he spat.

Yamcha and 18 entered one of the hover transports and proceeded to the top side, where they engaged the inferred trackers, it would make their work much easier in locating anything living in such a vast open space.

For miles they searched the desserts before making it to the desert city of Algon where 18 had gotten the female for Gero the night before.

Both searched the bars and market place before 18 caught up with Yamcha to inform him that she had spoken to a clothing trader who had seen two humanoid women one with black hair the other blue. She informed him that they had asked the trader about transport out of the city.

They made their way to where the public transport carriers were located on the outskirt of the city, there had only been one transport that day and it had been to the main capital.

Yamcha set the co-ordinates of the capital into the onboard navigational device and set forth with 18 to recapture to two women.

…………………………………………………

Bulma grabbed at Chi Chi's arm when they arrived at the capital, it was enormous and full of different types of aliens including humanoid, lizard, insectoid and some that couldn't even be categorised.

They quickly exited the transport and made their way through the hustle and bustle of the streets, pulling their cloaks around them and immediately blending in with the crowds. They walked continuously until they located a small run down bar in one of the back ally's and decided that it would be the only thing they could afford.

Entering they were met by an elderly lizard male who checked them into a small single room with bathing facilities before showing them to where they could get something to eat. They both ate their small meal of meat and ale in silence, watching the others around them cautiously for any signs of trouble. After finishing their meal Bulma enquired from the lizard bar keeper for a long range communications device.

"Well I did have one but it is broken and it is not cheep to use" he croaked while rubbing his chin.

Bulma thought for a moment, this could prove useful if she used the correct tatics "I'm a genius with mechanics and anything technical, if I am able to fix it would you let me use it to contact my family" she propositioned while batting her eyelashes, hoping that the old lizard would take her up on her offer.

He thought long and hard about it for a moment before agreeing to Bulma's terms then led her out back to his private quarters followed by a board looking Chi Chi, who just wanted a good hot shower.

It took Bulma a few hours to get the device up and running again and was happy when the old man kept his end of the bargain and allowed her to use it to call home.

Within minutes of Bulma tapping the right frequency and co-ordinates into the communicator she was met with the face of Seripa, Toma's mate.

"oh great kings your highness" Seripa voiced over the communications device "we thought we'd never see you again".

"Seripa please I don't have much time, I'm on Omega prime in the capital hiding out in a small bar please tell my father to hurry and get me, I don't know how long I can evade Yamcha" she quickly spoke.

Seripa's face faltered as the young princess mentioned her father, she had no idea that he was dead and now was not the time to tell her "princess your brother is on his way there as we speak I will relay the message directly to him, don't worry he will find you" she was about to ask her how she had been holding up when the communication device went dead.

Bulma was overjoyed to say the least, Vegeta was coming for her, oh how she missed him it felt like forever since she had seen him last. She was pulled from her train of thoughts by a coughing Chi Chi behind her, hand on her hips and tapping her foot. "Well" Chi Chi spoke.

"My brother Vegeta is coming for me, my people are going to tell him that we are in the city then I can go home" she declared, before noticing the sudden sadness in Chi Chi's eyes "Oh I so sorry Chi, I didn't mean that I would go without you, please forgive me" Bulma choked.

Chi Chi smiled before saying "Done, now lets get cleaned up I smell like a danebian skunk and you don't smell much better" while laughing.

The two women headed for their room, once in they locked the door and while Bulma threw herself onto the bed, Chi Chi stripped of her clothing and ran straight for the shower. After finishing washing herself, Chi Chi rinsed out her clothing and hung it over the small heated rail in the bedroom covering herself with one of the bed sheet while Bulma took her turn to shower and wash her clothing.

Once finished Bulma joined Chi Chi on the bed where she immediately drifted off to sleep thinking about Vegeta coming to save her, while Chi Chi just gazed at the ceiling wondering what would happen if Bulma's brother managed to save them, would she go back home knowing that her father was dead, what would there be for her, maybe she could stay with Bulma and make a new life for herself her decisions were limitless.

……………………………………………….

Vegeta sat at the controls of the viper 'how much fucking longer would it take to get to Omega prime' he mumbled to himself while clenching and unclenching his fists. He had done everything to pass his time while travelling to Omega prime, he had trained relentlessly in the gravity room, spared with Kakkarot until both were too exhausted to move and had consumed most of the food they had brought.

He was snapped out of his frustrations when Seripa's face appeared on the communications screen.

"my king" Seripa began while holding her right hand over her heart "I have good news, princess Bulma has communicated with us, she has escaped from Yamcha and is hiding out in the one of the run down areas of the capital city of Omega prime awaiting rescue" she finished watching the slight flicker in Vergeta's usually unreadable emotionless eyes.

"you spoke to her personally Seripa" Vegeta spoke a small knot suddenly appearing in his stomach at the thought of Bulma having been able to make contact with their home planet.

"Yes sire" Seripa answered.

"good, I will contact you once I have acquired her" Vegeta spoke before cutting the communication device and checking on the co-ordinates assessing how long it would take to reach planet side.

Once he had established it would take roughly two hours he called for Kakkarot and Krillen to join him on the flight deck to discuss their plan of action when they reached the capital.

Krillen brought a map of the capital and laid it upon the floor pointing out the landing sight and where the more run down areas which were the best places to hide in order to keep a low profile were. Making a note of three separate areas they decided to each take one and communicate if they found anything. While Vegeta and Kakkarot would be able to try and locate Bulma using their ki, krillen was given a small holographic picture of her.

Within the two hours they had safely landed and had begun their search of the capital, Krillen took to the east district, searching in the various bars and hostels he had become familiar with the first time he had been here searching for 18 and while he searched for Vegetasie's princess he still held the hope that maybe he could also locate his wife.

He suddenly stopped dead as he left the butchers bitch bar when he spotted Yamcha, quickly he ducked into the adjoining ally and hid, his blood began to boil, Kami how he would love to rush over there and rip the bastard to pieces. He peered out from behind the wall and his breath cought, it was her it was 18 his wife his love but she was different, her aura was cold and dark, so very dark, making him shudder, something had definitely happened to her.

18 walked slowly behind Yamcha as they made their way through the east district, it had taken them most of the day and night was beginning to fall quickly making it harder to track down the two women, in some ways she was glad they had escaped despite her earlier actions towards Chi Chi, but she also knew she had no choice but to find them and return them to Yamcha.

As 18 walked along towards the butchers' bitch she suddenly shuddered, it was as if someone was watching her, however she was unable to detect who it might be, was it the women or was it someone else. Somewhere in the back of her sub consciousness she wondered if it was Krillen, however quickly scrubbed that thought from her mind.

Why would he be here looking for her after what she had allowed to happen to her and had done to others, a single tear escaped her eye and she quickly wiped it away before Yamcha saw.

They entered the butcher's bitch and began questioning the bar tender and clientele managing to find out that two very beautiful women had been seen in the north district. Tossing the insectoid a couple of credits for the information Yamcha and 18 immediately set of in search of their prey.

Krillen noticed how quickly they moved and decided to follow them ensuring that he kept a low profile and hopefully remain unnoticed, by keeping to the shadows and dark allies, night was soon turning out to be his friend, he also needed to inform the Saiyan king.

Vegeta pulled his dark cloak about him as he searched the west district, it would not do well to be spotted by a vengeful individual from his purging missions for Freeza. Carefully he moved within the crowds searching out with his senses trying to locate Bulma' ki signature, but to no avail. Continuously he had to hold back the impending anger which arose within him at not being able to locate her, clenching and unclenching his fists in an attempt to remain calm.

As he made his way towards the more rundown area of the west district his communicator bleeped, pulling it from his armour he clicked the receiving switch on hearing Krillen's hushed voice.

"King Vegeta " Krillen gasped in his attempt to keep up with Yamcha and 18 and remain hidden at the same time "I'm trailing Yamcha, he's heading for the north district and he seems to be in a hurry" he finished quickly glancing out from behind a large ale barrel "I think maybe they have a lead on the princess" he finished awaiting Vegeta's reply.

Vegeta quickly told Krillen he was on his way and clicked his communicator to patch into the one Kakkarot had.

Kakkarot had just made it to the northern most part of the capital, Vegeta had advised him not to fly as he would draw to much attention to himself, so he had been forced to walk, the night was getting heavy and it seemed to bring out the worst of the scum which resided there.

He scratched and tugged at the cape which Vegeta had made him wear as a form of disguise, it itched like hell, and it smelled musty. Readjusting it for the tenth time he pulled the hood down further over his face to hide it from the bustle of people he was making his way through.

He entered a small tavern and took a seat in one of the corner booths, he looked around the bar scanning the various people as they came and went going about their business, he suddenly stuck his nose in the air and inhaled deeply.

His eyes travelled to the farthest most part of the bar where he laid eyes on the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, from her long black hair to her slender yet well toned body and tanned skin. The thing that caught him the most however was that she smelled of Bulma, getting up from his seat he silently approached the woman from behind, taking an even deeper sniff of her body, it definitely held Bulma's sent on it.

Kakkarot reached out and grasped the woman by her left arm spinning her around so she came face to face with him, making her shriek and yell at him to unhand her and drawing the attention from all the other punters within the bar.

"Let go of me you bastard, get your fucking hands off me before I rip out your still beating heart" she screamed trying her best to sound scary however this only made the man holding her smirk, making her shiver, yet it was not all in fear, something about his eyes was making her feel butterflies in her stomach and she did not know why.

Bulma made her way down the stairs from her and Chi Chi's room and entered the bar to find her friend struggling in the grasp of a hooded man, her breath instantly hitched in her throat.

Without thinking of her own safety Bulma leaped through the bar, grabbing a large ale tankard and bringing it down on the assailants head while yelling "take your filthy hands of my friend this instance you filthy perverted son of a bitch".

Although Kakkarot felt the tankard come down upon his head, it was the voice of the shrieking woman who caused him to let go of Chi Chi's arm, causing her to fall to the floor on her behind.

Spinning round as quick as a flash, Kakkarot grasped the still shrieking Bulma and pulled her into a bear hug "Bulma.. Bulma I found you… I found you" he exclaimed a few unshed tears now filling his dark black orbs.

Bulma immediately panicked upon having the man suddenly pull her close to him and hugging her until she could hardly breathe, letting out a muffled scream she raised her knee as best she could into the offenders groin, smiling as he suddenly let go of her and buckled to his knees grasping his crotch in evident pain.

Bulma quickly grabbed the now standing Chi Chi who had managed to pick herself up of the floor and started to run towards the exit, only to be stopped in her tracks by the strangled voice of Kakkarot "Bulma… please it's me Kakkarot" he choked, still holding onto his groin while picking himself up of the floor, he hadn't expected her to attack him so he had let his ki drop completely so he did not crush her in his embrace.

Turning around Bulma's eyes widened in realisation that it truly was him and threw herself into his arms, nearly knocking him off his feet in the process, she hugged him while burying her face in the crook of his neck crying the tears of joy at having been rescued. However her rescue was to be short lived as at that precise moment Yamcha and 18 entered the tavern.

"Well… well look what I've found" Yamcha smirked evily towards the trio.

Kakkarot grabbed Bulma and shoved her behind him before pulling of his cloak and getting into his fighting stance, his ki steadily rising.

"Oh look and she brought her monkey protector with her" he droned, before turning to 18 and instructing her to deal with him.

18 immediately threw herself at Kakkarot and landed an unsuspecting punch in his face making him stagger back a few paces.

"Kakkarot, she's not normal, she is one of Gero's experiments, she will try to kill you, you must fight her" Bulma sreamed, knowing that Kakkarot hated to fight women and would try to avoid fighting 18, thinking he might hurt her.

Hearing Bulma Kakkarot quickly got back into his fighting stance and levelled a kick at 18's mid section causing her to fly back into the staring crowd of the bar who instantly began running for the exit.

18 quickly leapt into the air and began to unleash a flurry of ki blasts at Kakkarot who began to deflect them while flying up into the air and unleashing a set of his own.

Bulma and Chi Chi ducked behind one of the fallen tables in an attempt to stay out of the way of the various blasts which were now flying in every direction as Kakkarot and 18 engaged in a vicious battle, neither of them relenting in their attacks.

Yamcha taking the opportunity of 18 keeping Kakkarot busy rushed over to the two unsuspecting women and kicked Chi Chi hard in the head causing her to fly backwards into the wall. Bulma shrieked as she saw her friend's body lying limp and unmoving on the floor, and again when she came face to face with Yamcha.

Yamcha grabbed Bulma by the hair and began to drag her out of the bar and up the back stairs; if he was going down he would be sure to take her with him. Arriving at the top of the stairs he kicked open one of the doors and threw Bulma into the room, smiling as she tried to scramble under the large bed which was in the middle of the room.

Slamming the door shut behind him he moved over to the bed and grabbed Bulma's foot before she could completely hide herself under it and dragged her back out, watching her as she clawed at the floor digging her nails into the wood trying to keep from being extracted.

"I've waited for this far too long monkey princess" Yamcha breathed against Bulma's ear as he pinned her down on the floor on her stomach and started pulling at the bottom half of her training suit.

Bulma began to panic, he was going to rape her and there was nothing she could do to stop him, "get off of me you bastard" she winced as his hands began to kneed the flesh of her behind.

Yamcha removed his weight from Bulma and flipped her over, then grabbing her by the front of her suit pulled her to her feet and tossed her upon the bed. Bulma grabbed at her pants as she tried her best to shuffle away to the other side of the bed, however Yamcha was too quick for her, he was upon her in seconds grabbing her bottoms and ripping them completely from her person.

Bulma shrieked again and started trying to pound at Yamcha's face and chest as he crawled over her and began to tug at her top, desperately she fought trying to get him to stop but he just laughed before punching her hard in the stomach, knocking the wind from her and causing her to cease in her actions.

He ripped the top from Bulma before pinning her hands above her head and using the scraps to tie her wrists to the bed stead. He then sat back on his haunches and watched as she struggled against her bindings '_oh how he was going to enjoy this'_ he thought while licking his lips in anticipation.

He was so caught up in thinking about all the things he was going to do to her that he didn't see the foot that Bulma landed in his face until he found himself falling backwards and onto the floor below.

Quickly Yamcha hurled himself from the floor and grabbed her pants tearing them completely in half and then taking each of her still kicking legs and tied them to each of the corners of the foot stead.

He then straddled her hips and began to slap her across the face repeatedly until her lips had split open and her left eye was beginning to swell up "bitch…bitch…bitch" he hollered with every slap to her face.

Bulma began to choke as she felt her blood running through her mouth and down her throat, '_great kings she was going to die and no one was going to save her"_ she thought, allowing her tears to fall freely from her eyes, while trying to her best to fight the pain and close them in order to not see what was about to happen to her.

Yamcha dipped his head to her lips and began to lick at her blood tasting its sweetness, he then bit hard on her bottom lip making her yelp and took the advantage of her mouth being open to slip his tongue in, tasting every inch of her mouth.

He then pulled back from the kiss and ran his tongue down her throat and neck while his hands began to roam about her body, reaching her breasts he began to kneed them and pinch at her nipples, delighted in being able to get them hard.

Still squeezing and pinching her breasts and nipples, Yamcha leaned close to her ear and began to whisper to her "so easy, you're such a whore, is that why you fuck your own brother" before pulling his head back and watching for her reaction.

Bulm's eyes snapped open '_oh my kings he knows, someone know's'_ she thought staring as best she could into his face and watching the smugness of it. Swallowing hard she spat "I might give myself willingly to Vegeta, but it's something I'll never do to you".

Slapping her yet again across the face Yamcha bit back with "I don't want you willingly I just want to see your face as I make you come against your will" before laughing manically and resuming in groping hers breasts.

He then moved his fingers to her folds and started to stroke her, then pressing his middle finger to her clit and rubbing it hard, delighted when it began to engorge and swell from his ministrations. He kept rubbing at her until her felt her shudder and cry out in a strangled moan before bursting into a fresh set of tears.

…………………………………………………

Down below in the what was left of the bar, Kakkarot and 18 were going at it like a couple of deranged psycho's every attack he dished out she countered and vice versa.

Taking advantage of Kakkarot powering up a ki blast, 18 landed a kick hard to his mid section knocking him through the wall and into the ally behind the bar. She then unleashed a ki blast straight into his face, momentarily blinding him before she went in for the kill. She was about to blast him straight through his chest when the sudden shout of her name caused her to pause.

"18" the voice screamed "stop".

Turning around 18 came face to face for the first time in months with Krillen, he was running straight towards her tears flowing down his troubled face, "Please 18, stop don't do this, it is not who you are" he yelled.

Forgetting about the fallen Saiyan behind her 18 extended her palm towards Krillen and began to gather a large ki ball in her hand while a steady stream of tears began to flow from her eyes.

"It's too late Krillen, go now and forget about me" she yelled, watching as he stopped and stared at her eyes wide.

"No you are my wife and I will never forget about you…… I love you 18" Krillen pleaded.

"No you cannot love me I will not let you" she screamed before letting he ball of ki fly from her hand towards her one love before taking to the skies and flying away from him and back to the only place she felt she had left, Gero's lab.

Krillen dodged the blast, and gazed at the retreating sight of his wife as she fled from his presence what was he to do now, he dropped to his knees and cried into his hands for his loss.

Just as Vegeta turned the corner to see Krillen fall to his knees and the retreating women flying south, he was deafened by the sudden screeches of a black haired woman running from the remains of the bar her arms waving madly in the air "help… help…Kakkarot he has her, he has Bulma" Chi Chi's panic stricken voice echoed into the night air.

Upon hearing Bulma's name mentioned, Vegeta flew at the woman and grabbed her by the front of her clothing "who the fuck has my sister" he growled through gritted teeth while shaking the now terrified Chi Chi.

"Y…Yamcha" she stuttered "upstairs".

Vegeta threw Chi Chi who landed on the now roused Kakkarot who was pulling himself out of the rubble and flew into the bar, ripping the cloak from his body as he went. Hearing the muffled cries of a woman, he shot up the stairs and blasted the door off its hinges, his eyes opening wide at the sight before him.

A/N: thats it for now... hope none of you will be too scarred by the time this story finishes, if anyone has any ideas about further story lines with Freeza, please let me know.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters just having some fun

**Chapter Ten**

**Time to heal**

Vegeta's ki sky rocketed upon laying eyes on Bulma's battered blood soaked face, her body naked, bruised and bound, but it was her whimpers and sobs that tore at his very soul, something that had never happened before in his entire life. Vegeta moved to the foot of the bed and tore off the binds from her ankles; he then moved to sit upon its edge next to her and unbound her wrists. He wanted to kill, to feel the life of someone slowly slip away through his fingers as they screamed and begged for mercy, begged for their life which he would never give and Yamcha was who he wanted to kill.

Vegeta eyes moved from Bulma to scan the room finding her completely alone, he then pushed his senses out and scanned the immediate area for Yamcha. He felt a ki retreating north extremely fast and deduced it must be his, and honing his rage Vegeta moved to the open window and stepped upon the ledge intent on catching the sick bastard and making him pay a slow and painful death, however the small whisper of his name held him firmly in place.

"Vegeta" Bulma whimpered in a mouse like voice.

Vegeta moved slowly and wearily towards his sisters battered form "I am here women" he rasped, trying not to let the rage show in his voice.

Bulma looked to him with red swollen eyes "I'm sorry, I so sorry I was not strong enough" she choked, as a fresh set of tears cascaded down her face.

"Shut up woman, stop talking fucking crap" he growled, knowing only too well what it is like to not be strong enough, remembering how Freeza had overpowered him on many occasion be it to beat, humiliate or rape him, he remembered the feelings well.

Bulma winced as she rolled to her side and curled herself into a tight ball away from his gaze in order to hide her shame, her tears continuing their journey from her eyes.

Gently Vegeta pulled the sides of the sheet and draped it over her small frame, then very slowly he placed one arm under her legs and the other at her back and rolled her towards him and into his warm embrace.

Bulma whimpered with the touch of his hands and began to tremble as he held her close to him. Vegeta sighed at her reaction to him, but knew she would react that way "I am going to take you back to the ship where you'll be safe" he spoke trying to alleviate her fear a little.

"I'll never be safe" she whispered "he said he would find me again".

Vegeta felt the rage reignite within his blood, the bastard was going to try and make his woman live in fear of him for the rest of her life "no he will never touch you again" he growled, causing Bulma to shake and whimper even more.

Steadily he rose from the bed with Bulma held tightly in his arms and made his way out of the room and descended the stairs into the remains of the bar where Kakkarot, Chi Chi and Krillen were waiting.

Vegeta ignored them all as he made his way into the open night air, and took off into the sky with his precious cargo, heading towards their ship.

Kakkarot let a few tears slide down his cheeks, what had happened to her, why did he have to get so caught up in the fight with the blond woman 18, it was all his fault, sighing he slumped to the floor in defeat. A gentle hand on his shoulder brought him out of his self pity, looking up he was met with the most beautiful sorrowful black eyes he had ever seen, surrounded by a veil of ebony hair.

"Kakkarot, please take me to Bulma, she is going to need me" Chi Chi pleaded, after seeing the small crumpled form of her new friend wrapped protectively in the arms of her brother she knew something terrible had happened and needed to be with her, to help her with whatever nightmare she had faced and would have to face again every time she closed her eyes.

Chi Chi also found that she did not want to be left behind and abandoned on this planet with no money, no means of escape and worst of all Yamcha and Gero were still alive and no doubt would find her easily especially now they had 18 with them.

Kakkarot smiled up at the young woman and slowly rose to his feet, without saying a word he scooped her up into his arms and took off into the air, stopping momentarily and calling Krillen who was still grieving at his own loss to come with them.

As Vegeta flew towards the ship, he felt Kakkarot behind him with the other woman who had been with Bulma and Krillen.

He landed at the dock, relieved that the immediate area was deserted, and entered into the ship. He headed straight for his room and gently lay Bulma down upon the bed, sitting beside her he attempted to remove the sheet; however Bulma whimpered and pulled it tighter around herself protectively, she just didn't want him to see what she had allowed Yamcha to do.

Sighing Vegeta rose and headed towards the door, turning back once and cursing Yamcha to all the great kings for what he had done. Clenching his fists he swore on all that was unholy that he would have his revenge not only for her but for himself, as Yamcha had surley destroyed the one good and pure thing he had in his whole miserable existence.

Making his way through the vastness of the ship towards the flight deck, Vegeta came across Kakkarot and a worried looking Chi Chi, who practically threw herself at him "please I know you have no reason to trust me but let me help, tell me where Bulma is…. Please I can help" Chi Chi begged.

Vegeta looked hard at the woman who was clinging to the front of his armour and saw no malice only genuine concern, sighing, he told Kakkarot to take the woman to his room where he had left Bulma, but warned him not to enter under any circumstances.

Chi Chi smiled gratefully before taking off after Kakkarot towards Vegeta's rooms, praying to Kami that she would be able to help her friend get though her ordeal.

Quietly Chi Chi knocked upon the door and entered the room; she turned to Kakkarot and thanked him before shutting the door behind her. Slowly making her way to the bed, Chi Chi saw for the first time how truly horrific Bulma looked. Gone was her beautiful blue hair which now looked like brown straw where it was matted with blood, her pale face was a mass of cuts and bruises and her eyes looked dead.

Bulma looked upon Chi Chi with swollen eyes before turning away from her; she didn't want anyone to see her so broken, so used. Chi Chi sat down next to her and began to gently stroke her hair in order to soothe her some.

"Bulma please look at me" Chi Chi whispered.

Slowly Bulma turned around and faced Chi Chi, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Shall I run you a nice hot bath, it will help I promise" Chi Chi smiled hoping that Bulma would accept her offer.

Bulma nodded her head before turning away again to continue her grieving and self hate. Chi Chi headed for the bathing room and began to fill the large black tub with hot water, she searched around the bathing products until she found one which doubled as an antiseptic and added it to the water.

She then returned to Bulma and gently helped her off the bed and onto her feet, gasping as the sheet fell from her "I'm sorry Bulma, please I didn't mean to upset you" Chi Chi pleaded, great she just had to show her look of horror at the poor woman's body, could she put her foot in her mouth anymore.

Bulma smiled weakly and shook her head "it's alright Chi, I know I must look a fright" she croaked.

Chi Chi helped Bulma into the bath and began to wash her hair for her, she then left the other woman to clean her body and relax in the warmth of the waters soothing properties, while she went to search the room for something Bulma could dress in after.

All she could find was a training suit similar to the one she had on earlier which would no doubt bring back Bulma's memories of earlier.

Frowning Chi Chi called into the bathroom "Hey Bulma, I'm just gonna go find something for you to wear, will you be alright until I return".

Bulma was beginning to feel a little better having been able to clean herself, she was just beginning to relax when Chi Chi's voice broke the peace saying something about finding her some clothes "I'll be fine" Bulma shouted, already her voice beginning to sound in its original tone.

Quickly Chi Chi left the room and headed off in search of one of the others, she spotted Kakkarot coming out of what looked to be a training room, the naked top half of his body covered in a glistening sheen of sweat, his pants torn and hanging loose about his hips. Unconsciously Chi Chi licked her lips at the sight of this Adonis before her, she then noticed a second figure coming up behind him, it was Bulma's brother and he looked just as good, damn why couldn't she have been borne a Saiyan.

She was brought out of her drooling state by the gravely voice of Vegeta "why are you not with my sister" he questioned, rising one dark eyebrow at the young woman standing in front of him, seemingly lost in her own little world.

"Huh, oh, I was just looking for one of you" she began trying to remember why it was she had searched for them.

"Well" Vegeta asked, she was starting to grate on the remainder of his nerves; he had already given Kakkarot a good thrashing for not being able to protect Bulma and had tried to rid himself of his own guilt at having failed in his promise.

"Um, oh I need to get Bulma some new clothing, there is nothing suitable for her to wear" she finished looking straight at him.

Vegeta frowned before saying "Kakkarot get changed and take this woman to the city to get clothing and anything else we may need" before pushing past her and heading to one of the many vacant cabins in order to clean himself up.

Kakkarot smiled at Chi Chi and took off down the hall in the same directions yelling to her over his shoulder that he would just be a few minutes.

After quickly showering and changing into a new battle suit and armour which included yet again a horrid cloak in order to hide his true appearance, he went in search of Chi Chi, finding her waiting for him on the landing strip.

The suns were quickly rising over the main capital and they had no problem in acquiring what they needed in the many little shops which dotted the city, Chi Chi was even able to find something for herself which Kakkarot paid for personally. Smiling she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and thanked him, making him blush, before heading back to the ship.

Upon arriving Chi Chi quickly took her parcels from Kakkarot and ran off towards the room she had left Bulma in, blushing like a school girl, leaving a rather confused Kakkarot to make his way to the mess hall with the rest of the stuff which consisted of food and drink.

Chi Chi entered the room to find Bulma sitting on the bed, wrapped in a large towel staring off into space. She closed the door behind her making Bulma jump.

"woops, sorry Bulma I didn't mean to startle you" Chi Chi chirped, making her way to the bed and depositing the packages down before flopping down on it herself. Bulma just smiled and began to open the parcels, carefully examining every item; she then went to open the last one when Chi Chi's hand stopped her.

"Oh that one's mine" she said in a dreamy voice, making Bulma quirk an eyebrow at the expression on her friends face.

Chi Chi looked at Bulma guiltily before pulling out a midnight blue dress with high collar and long sleeves "Kakkarot got it for me" she smiled, making Bulma's eyes go wide in surprise, never in her life had Kakkarot ever brought any woman anything and now he was buying someone he just met sexy outfits.

She was just about to question the other woman about what was going on between the two, as it meant that she didn't have to think about what had happened to her, when a knock at her door stopped her.

"Woman I need pants and they're all in there" the rather annoyed voice of her brother called.

Rolling her eyes Bulma gestured to Chi Chi to let him in after all he would be one testy bastard if he had to walk around in any of Kakkarot's clothing. Chi Chi opened the door and Vegeta strolled in wearing only a small towel around his hips, making Chi Chi blush.

Bulma sat staring as he went to the closet and pulled out a new suit, armour, gloves and boots before simply turning and exiting the room, not even looking at her once or asking how she was.

As soon as he left the room Bulma crumpled into a heap on the bed and began to sob uncontrollably. Rushing to her side Chi Chi placed an arm around her "what's wrong Bulma" she questioned.

Bulma looked up to Chi Chi and choked between sobs "he….won't…..even….look…..at…me… he…must…really hate…me", before burying herself into her pillow and resuming in her tears.

Chi Chi sighed "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it Bulma, he just probably wants to give you some time to you know, come to terms with" she stopped not wanting to say the words 'getting raped by Yamcha'.

"Yamcha" Bulma whispered in a strained voice.

"Yes" Chi Chi replied, not sure whether to try and broach the subject as it had only been a few hours. Swallowing hard Chi Chi decided to ask Bulma what had happened after all the only way she would be able to move on with her life would be to admit what had taken place.

"Bulma….what happened with Yamcha" she asked in a concerned voice.

Bulma lifted her head from the pillow and stared at Chi Chi, taking a deep breath she began telling her how he had tied her to the bed, beaten her repeatedly and touched her everywhere making her, she couldn't say the word but Chi Chi nodded in understanding.

She then told her how he had been about to rape her when he had felt a powerful presence which she presumed must have been Vegeta and escaped not before telling her however that he would find her and finish the job. She then sat silently waiting for Chi Chi's reaction to what she had just told her, noticing the small smile which began to grace her friends lips Bulma screeched "do you think this is fucking funny, I thought you were my friend".

"No…no…no it's not that Bulma it's just I'm glad that he didn't get the chance to you know" Chi Chi cried waving her hands frantically in the air "It means that he didn't win, he didn't get what he wanted the most from you, he lost" hoping to Kami that she was making sense, It sounded good when she thought it but she was sure that it didn't come out how she had planned.

Bulma just sat there looking at her friend with a blank look on her face "what do you mean he didn't get what he wanted" she questioned.

"It means that he wasn't able to take you virtue, he wasn't able to destroy you which is what he craves" she answered hoping that Bulma understood what she meant.

Bulma slouched her shoulders and sighed "oh", she now understood what Chi Chi was trying to say to her and not too tactfully.

"But I still allowed him to do those things to me and" she turned her head away in shame "my body reacted to it" she finished.

"No… you did not allow him, none of this was your fault do you understand, it was him all him, never feel that you are to blame for this" Chi Chi spoke, placing her hands on either side of Bulma's face and bringing her face level with hers "Yamcha is sick, he is to blame for all this, he is the one who allowed this to happen not you, just as it wasn't any of the other women's fault" Chi Chi finished, she hoped that reminding Bulma that he had done this to others might make her realise that the fault was not hers and understand that she was not alone in this happening to her.

Seeing Bulma attempt to smile in acknowledgement Chi Chi released her friend and got off the bed and decided to change the subject "well I don't know about you but I am exhausted I'm going to go and find somewhere to sleep"

"Please Chi Chi, stay with me, I don't want to be alone" Bulma pleaded.

Chi Chi nodded and gathered all the items from the bed and deposited them in a nearby chair, she then climbed into bed with Bulma, who clung to her like a small child clinging to it's mother. Chi Chi held Bulma in her arms until she fell asleep, she then rolled her over to the other side of the bed and made herself comfortable before falling asleep herself.

Bulma awoke several hours later to find Chi Chi still sound asleep next to her, she smiled as she noticed the small bit of drool hanging from her mouth, so much like Kakkarot she thought.

She had not slept well; her dreams were always the same, Yamcha defiling her and Vegeta turning away from her, ashamed. So she had decided to get up and attempt to wash and dress, hoping that it would make her feel slightly better, she also was beginning to feel a little hungry.

She entered the bathing chamber and stood in front of the basin, looking at herself in the mirror, her eye had gone down a little and many of the cuts were beginning to already heal. She washed her face and teeth before applying some ointment on her skin and lips, wincing at the stinging sensation. She then brushed her hair and braided it in two.

She exited and made her way to the chair where the items of clothes were, she gathered them in her arms and then slumped down in the seat resting the load on her knees, looking up she saw Chi Chi staring at her while wiping the drool from her mouth, while trying to sort out a severe case of bed head.

"So are you going to get dressed, after all poor Kakkarot did have to carry all of these clothes and you should have seen the look on his face when I asked him to hold these" she blushed while leaping out the bed and grabbing a red bra and thong that were laying amongst the clothing on Bulma's lap.

Bulma found herself laughing for the first time in ages as an image of Kakkarot holding underwear crept into her mind.

"You like him don't you" Bulma questioned, watching as Chi Chi's blush deepened.

"I… I… don't know what you mean" she giggled, turning away to hide her now heated face.

"Do you know how to cook" Bulma questioned.

"Yes I can cook; I used to cook all the time at home" Chi Chi answered, her face taking on a saddened expression.

Bulma looked a Chi Chi's sad face "Why do you look so sad, did you not like cooking" she probed.

"Huh, yeah I love to cook, I used to always cook for my father, he would never allow anyone else to prepare his meals except me" she paused momentarily before continuing "that was until the day Yamcha came and destroyed everything including my father" she finished a few tears making their way down her face which she allowed.

"I'm sorry Chi Chi, I didn't realise… forgive me" Bulma pleaded, happy when the other woman smiled and nodded.

"Why did you ask anyway" Chi Chi questioned.

"Oh well if you have a thing for Kakkarot, you should know his favourite hobbies are fighting and eating" Bulma giggled

"I told you I do not" Chi Chi screeched, her face turning red again.

"Then why's your face red Chi" Bulma laughed, Bulma was beginning to feel a lot better at poor Chi Chi's expense.

Chi Chi huffed before storming off into the bathing chamber and slamming the door behind her. Bulma carried on laughing as she could hear Chi Chi's ranting from the other side of the door.

Getting to her feet Bulma placed the clothing back on the chair and began to rummage for something to wear. She opted for a simple white silk bra and panty set, she then pulled out a simple red dress which like the one Chi Chi had got, had a high collar and long sleeves.

She pulled it on and brushed it down over her thighs and legs, it had a slit running up either side allowing for easy movement. She then went to the closet where the battle and training suits were kept and pulled out a pair of plain black boots. Giving her new look the once over she decided that she looked good with the exception of her hair, which she untied and left loose.

Just as she was about to bang on the door and yell for Chi Chi to hurry up, the bathroom opened and a dripping Chi Chi exited completely naked and shivering. She looked up at Bulma "what, there aren't any towels in there" she exclaimed while dashing past her to the closet and pulling one out. She immediately began to dry her body then wrapped it around her hair. Still shivering she pulled on the red bra and thong and quickly zipped herself into the blue dress, loving the feel of material against her now clean skin.

"Oh that's much better" she exclaimed while taking the towel off her head and rubbing the ends of her hair, getting it as dry as she could. She then tipped her head over and began to run her fingers through it getting rid of any knots, flipping her head back up, she shook her now damp hair and tucked the sides behind her ears.

Turning her attention back to Bulma she noticed that the blue haired woman had dressed as well, smiling at the similarities between the clothing she joked "nice outfit" before bursting out laughing. Bulma turned and began to laugh herself especially when Chi Chi's stomach began to growl.

"Wow you even sound just like Kakkarot" Bulma teased making the dark haired woman blush yet again at the mention of her childhood friend, '_she must have it bad'_ she thought before her own stomach began to rumble.

Both looked at each other and agreed that it had been too long since they had eaten; leaving the rooms they made their way to the mess hall in order to get some much needed food. As they made their way through the ship Bulma began to explain to Chi Chi where everything was so that if she needed anything she would be able to get it herself without having to rely on someone having to do it for her.

When they reached the mess hall everyone else was already there, Vegeta and Krillen were sat at the table while Kakkarot was attempting to prepare something to eat and not making a very good job of it from the amount of black smoke billowing around the cooking appliance.

Without giving it a second thought Chi Chi rushed over to Kakkarot and took the smoldering pot from his hand, emptying its contents into the waste disposal and tossing the pan into the washing unit.

"What are you trying to do, kill everyone" she choked, waving her hand around in order to disperse the remainder of the smoke which was making her eyes water "go and sit down now" she commanded picking up a large wooden ladle and smacking him around the head with it.

Rubbing his head, Kakkarot smiled sheepishly and took his seat next to Vegeta and Krillen, he then noticed Bulma who had quietly taken a seat opposite and was playing with some of the utensils.

"How are you feeling Bulma" Kakkarot asked, noting that he must have sounded dumb considering what she had just been through.

"Oh I'm feeling much better Kakkarot thank you for your concern" she replied deliberately looking over at Vegeta and watching as he just frowned and turned away from her.

"Well you look great" Kakkarot stated hoping to draw her attention away from her brother and back to him.

"You think, and what about Chi Chi" Bulma gestured pointing her finger at her friend who was dashing about with various pots and pans in tow.

Kakkarot swallowed hard and blushed; he turned towards Chi Chi and stared his mouth dropping open when he took in her slight frame within the bindings of her blue dress that he had brought her.

"That good huh" Bulma giggled watching as he snapped his mouth shut and turned to face her glaring daggers, making her laugh even more.

Bulma was brought out of her laughing fit when a large pot landed in the middle of the table, followed by four more all with a heavenly aroma wafting through the air.

Within seconds everyone began to dig into the delicious food that Chi Chi had prepared for them, even Vegeta looked as though he was enjoying it although he didn't say anything that fact alone said it all.

After everyone had finished Chi Chi got up and began to gather the dishes until a hand stopped her. Kakkarot placed a tentative hand on Chi Chi's arm and smiled up at her "I'll do that" he said taking the dishes from her hand their finders lightly touching making them both blush.

Rising from his seat, Krillen thanked Chi Chi, before he made his way back to his room in order to work out for himself what he was going to do in order to get his wife back, he just wasn't sure now if the Saiyan's would help him now that she had attacked them or whether they would try and kill her.

Back in the mess hall Kakkarot and Chi Chi were doing the dishes, both in a dreamy haze and oblivious to anyone else's existence except their own. Bulma sat watching the two of them and wondered what the future would hold; she had never seen Kakkarot take any interest in a woman before, she had even began to think that maybe he liked men, sighing she turned her thoughts to the man sitting opposite her.

Vegeta sat there his mind awash with thoughts none of which were good, he noticed how Bulma kept staring at him, yet he wouldn't return her gaze. Bulma couldn't stand it any more one minute he was saying it was not her fault the next he was treating her like she carried some sort of plague.

Wiping the fresh tears from her eyes Bulma got up and ran from the room, she was halfway back to her cabin when two strong arms embraced her from behind, bringing her back to the hard muscled chest she knew well. She began to struggle hard within Vegeta's grasp "let me go… let me go" she repeated, however Vegeta only tightened his hold on her and buried his face within her hair inhaling her scent deeply.

The next minute Bulma found herself being slammed up against the wall none too gently, she gasped as she felt Vegeta press his arousal against her thigh. Slightly scared and confused she looked into her brothers eyes and saw they were filled with rage and lust, making her tremble.

"Vegeta" she whispered in a shaky voice.

"Do you know what you do to me woman" he breathed huskily into her ear and nibbling on her lobe "every time I see you I want you".

Bulma began to pant by his simple actions, even though she had been though a terrifying ordeal for some unexplained reason she did not want to stop what he was doing to her, no matter what he did to her even if he caused her immense pain she always trusted him and felt safe within his embrace.

"Then… then why have you been treating me like I'm nothing, you said I did not do anything wrong, yet you wouldn't even look at me let alone speak to me" she managed to speak, though her breathing was becoming laboured from his closeness.

Vegeta released Bulma from his embrace and turned away form her before saying "I did not want to hurt you, you need time to heal and when I'm near you all I want to do is fuck you even now I want to take you and hear you scream, but I do not want you to fear what I do, I…I… " No longer able to finish he walked away from her towards the gravity room sealing himself in and her out.

Bulma just stood silently taking in what her brother had just said, swallowing hard she made her way to her room she was so confused her head began to pound, she needed to lay down.

………………………………………..

Kakkarot and Chi Chi headed down the hall towards the cabins, he had offered to help her find one to her liking even though they were all the same; he just didn't want to leave her. His feelings for her were growing rapidly even though they had only just met, her scent told him she was untouched which made him want her even more and he could sense that she enjoyed his company too which wasn't helping a certain part of his anatomy.

Coming to stop outside one of the rooms Kakkarot opened the door and Chi Chi stepped in, brushing his thigh slightly with her hip, making him gulp. He followed her in and closed the door behind him and locked it, his eyes becoming hooded as her scent invaded his senses to painful proportions.

Chi Chi turned at hearing the door lock and gasped as she looked at Kakkarot's eyes, so filled with want and need, making her back away until she was backed against the bathing room door where she began to panic slightly in fear and anticipation. What was she thinking, here she was in a strange room with a strange man who looked like he was ready to pounce on her and all that was running through her mind was '_take me now_' which is exactly what he did.

Pushing himself up against her soft body, Kakkarot captured her lips delighted when she opened her mouth to him allowing his tongue to explore her depths which she returned with equal enthusiasm.

Kakkarot pulled away from Chi Chi and looked deep into her black eyes, eyes that he could stare into for an eternity.

"I want you Chi" he breathed "I have never wanted anyone the way I want you".

Chi Chi blushed and did something she had never done before in her life, she undid her dress letting it pool at her feet "then take me" she whispered, not believing she was being so bold with this man before her, however her heart was telling her that it was right.

Kakkarot's breath hitched when he saw her standing before him in only her red underwear, slowly he moved towards her and scooped her up into his strong masculine arms and walked towards the bed, enjoying the feel of her breasts heaving against his chest.

Laying her gently on the bed he stood up and removed his boots and battle suit, causing her to swallow hard when she saw him standing totally naked before her, his body was ripped with muscles in all the right places and were surrounded by smooth tanned skin. She let her eyes roam over every inch of him stopping when she got to his manhood which was extremely large and standing proud, he was definitely an Adonis.

Kakkarot smiled down at her before crawling on top of her and capturing her lips with his for a passionate kiss, he then began to kiss his way down her throat and neck until he came to her covered breasts. He sat back on his haunches and pulled Chi Chi up until she was sitting under him, he then put his hand around her back and unclasped her bra and slid it from her body, his eyes opening wide when he saw her full round breasts, her nipples hard with the sudden loss of clothing.

Gently he laid her back down upon the bed and lightly brushed his fingers over her nubs, watching her as she moaned and arched her back to him in an attempt to get greater contact from his hands. He then brought his face to her left breast and began to suckle upon it while lightly flicking his tongue across the nipple; he then kissed his way to the other and repeated the process.

Chi Chi gasped and moaned at his ministrations, she thought she had died and gone to heaven the feeling was so good. She thrust her hands into his hair and tugged until she was able to pull him into a deep kiss which he gave with dominance.

He never broke the kiss as he let his right hand move down her body and to her womanhood, where he began to stroke her. Soon she began to thrust her hips at him so he slipped two of his fingers under the fabric and inside her body moving them in and out of her at a slow and steady pace causing the woman under him to writhe and pant.

As he felt Chi Chi's muscles tighten around his fingers he slid them out and breaking the kiss, brought them to his mouth sucking all her juices from them, Chi Chi thought she was going to explode with this simple yet erotic act Kakkarot was doing.

He moved to the foot of the bed and pulled her thong down her legs, then held it to his nose and inhaled her scent deeply "I wonder do you taste as good as you smell" he breathed, his voice heavy with lust.

Chi Chi whimpered as Kakkarot lowered his mouth to her and began to lick and suck at her clit, causing her hips to buck repeatedly towards his mouth, her whole body feeling like it was on fire. Suddenly without warning her climax hit her causing her to scream out his name as her whole body shuddered and shook as she rode the waves of pleasure, while Kakkarot drank all that flowed from her.

He then kissed his way up her body and settled himself in between her legs, pressing his length to her opening. Chi Chi grasped hold of Kakkarot's shoulders and braced herself for the pain of his intrusion, biting her lip and burying her face in the crook of his neck as he buried himself within her in one smooth thrust.

"Look at me" pleaded Kakkarot, who began kissing her tears away as she looked up into his eyes; they stayed like that for a few minutes, neither one of them moving until she became accustomed to his size. Soon the pain subsided and having him inside of her began to feel nice; she thrust her hips slightly at Kakkarot indicating she was ready for him.

He began to gently move in and out of her body at a slow and steady pace. Soon the pain began to be replaced with a pleasure Chi Chi had never felt before, causing her to wrap her legs around Kakkarot's waist, causing him to go deeper within her and hitting a place with his long and powerful strokes that made her cry out repeatedly. Chi Chi was experiencing the most continual pleasure she had ever known and wanted to feel every inch of this man above her, she moved her hands and began to roam them over his back and over his tail causing it to twitch.

Kakkarot unwound his tail from his waist allowing her to get a better feel of it while she ran her fingers over the soft fur causing him to shudder and growl. Chi Chi could tell her actions were having an affect on the Saiyan making love to her as his pace began to pick up and his thrusts became more urgent and needy.

Burying his face into the crook of Chi Chi's neck Kakkarot began to feel the pressure building inside of him, he was near he just needed to hold out until the moment was right. He kept trusting in and out of her in long hard strokes until he felt her muscles contract around him, then as she came for the second time crying out his name in pleasure, he bit down hard upon her neck as his own release washed over him, intensified by his marking of her and the stroking of his tail.

Kakkarot released his mouth from her neck and gazed into her startled eyes "you belong to me now, forever" he said as he gently stroked his fingers across the mark he had just made.

Chi Chi closed her eyes at the sensation it caused "yes forever" she breathed capturing his lips for another kiss as she felt him begin to move again inside of her.

They stayed together for the rest of the day locked in each others brace oblivious to the others around them, everything else ceased to exist as the euphoria of their lovemaking swept them into their own paradise.

……………………………………..

Bulma lay on her bed in total confusion, she had tried to sleep and rid herself of the various thoughts that ran through her mind but it was useless, oh how she wished she was back home on Vegetasie where the only problems she had to face was deciding what dress to wear.

Slowly she got up from the bed and decided she needed to do something in order to take her mind off both what had happened with Yamcha and Vegeta. Making her way up to the flight deck where she decided she would run some diagnostics she ran into Krillen who was leaving his room looking forlorn and sullen.

"Hi, Krillen isn't it" Bulma questioned "I'm sorry I haven't really had chance to talk to you but with everything that's been going on you know" she finished looking down, unable to meet his gaze.

"That's alright Princess Bulma" Krillen replied a little nervously.

"Oh please just call me Bulma" she countered.

"Bulma it is then" Krillen responded as small smile beginning to grace his lips.

Bulma looked at him from the corner of her eyes as they walked together through the ship towards the flight deck, something was definitely wrong with him but what she did not know but she intended to find out "um Krillen, how did you come to be with Kakkarot and my brother".

Krillen closed his eyes for a moment trying to gather his thoughts "Yamcha" he began his voice slightly wavering as he felt himself becoming angry at the mere mention of his name "he took my wife 18 from me a few months ago and I have been tracking him since hoping to get her back" he finished, watching as her eyes opened wide at the mention of 18's name.

Bulma couldn't believe it, this man was 18's husband "oh Krillen I'm so sorry, please if there's anything we can do to help you" she implored, great kings here she was feeling sorry for herself when this man's wife had actually been raped by Yamcha and had been turned into some kind of monster by this Gero person. Chi Chi was right she wasn't the only one who had been affected by Yamcha and she was just beginning to realise that it really wasn't her fault.

"There is one thing I would ask of you pri… I mean Bulma, Kakkarot says you are a genius when it comes to anything scientific is that true" Krillen asked.

"Not to blow my own trumpet or anything but yes I am a genius" Bulma replied a small smile making its way across her face.

Krillen looked a Bulma wondering if she really was as good as she said "do you think there is any way that 18 can be returned to normal".

Bulma swallowed hard, that was the last thing she thought he would ask her, yes she could turn her hand to anything scientific with enough time but could she really undo Gero's work.

"I can't promise you krillen but I swear on Vegetasie's great kings I shall try" she replied placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

They walked the rest of the way to the flight deck in silence Bulma going over to the main computer board and running her various diagnostics while Krillen just sat in the pilot chair and stared at the main viewing screen as if waiting for something to happen.

Several hours later and after Krillen had long gone Bulma called it a night, slowly making her way down to her room she began to think back on what Krillen had said, as she passed the gravity room she noticed that it was still running. She walked up to the viewing window next to the control panel and peered in watching as her brother flew around the room reflecting various ki blast from the droids she had created.

Vegeta stopped in mid air and looked to the window seeing Bulma there staring at him, suddenly he flew at the glass growling furiously, making Bulma shriek with his sudden aggressive act. She was just about to press the intercom button and yell at him when she felt something come down hard on the back of her neck then nothing.

Vegeta watched as Bulma fell to the floor and then Yamcha as he looked through the window and waved at him before placing a small device on the outside control panel and causing it to short out and sealing Vegeta inside. He then picked up Bulma's body in his arms and turned to the window once more licking the side of her face before he was gone.

Kakkarot bolted out of the bed, grabbing his pants and boots yelling back to Chi Chi to get dressed and stay hidden.

"Kakkarot what's wrong" Chi Chi shrieked visibly shaken by his sudden actions.

"He's here that bastard Yamcha is here" he answered as he grabbed his shirt and ran out of the cabin towards the entrance intending on sealing him within the confines of the ship.

As he flew through the corridors, a large explosion rocked the ship as the gravity room door blew up and an enraged Vegeta emerged his ki soaring to new heights as his anger intensified his aura flickering between its usual blue to that of gold.

"That fucking bastard has taken her again" he screamed his anger turning to blind rage. Within seconds both Krillen and Chi Chi who had completely disregarded what Kakkarot had said to her, were standing with Kakkarot watching as Vegeta lost it big time.

"Vegeta" Kakkarot shouted causing the enraged Saiyan to turn and growl at him "We need to keep calm, we can't save Bulma if you blow the fucking ship up with us all in it" taking several steps back when his king started towards him, his eyes promising pain, lots of pain.

"I know where he's taking her" the small frightened voice of Chi Chi spoke up hoping that it would take the heat off of Kakkarot, after all it was her job to protect him now as much as his to protect her.

Vegeta stopped and turned to her glaring at her, his eyes narrowed into slits "Where".

"It's… it's… in the desert north of here, he has an underground base buried within the sands about seven hours on foot from the city of Algon" she stuttered, visibly shaking from Vegeta's stare.

"Can you show us Chi" Kakkarot questioned, placing his hand on her back and rubbing it in a soothing manner.

"Yes" she replied.

……………………………………….

A/N: so Yamcha has got Bulma again, and Chi Chi has her man, oh what will happen next...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The Final Conflict

As the cloud of fog lifted from Bulma's mind her eyes fluttered open in an attempt to take in her surroundings. She sighed deeply, once again Bulma had awoke to find herself within the clutches of Yamcha, however this time she was not in the dark cells she had found herself in the first time. Struggling at the binds which were tightly wrapped around her body she found that she was strapped in a chair; Yamcha was standing before her his arms crossed over his chest similar to how her brother often stood, but whereas Vegeta always frowned, Yamcha's scarred face held an extremely smug grin.

"Arr so good of you to finally awake my dear" Yamcha drooled.

"Oh I'm so fucking glad for you" Bulma hissed sarcastically.

"Such a mouth, I shall enjoy seeing it work on me" Yamcha replied watching as Bulma drew her face into one of utter disgust as his words were not lost in their true meaning.

"My brother will come for me and when he does I shall be using my mouth to tell him to rip you to pieces" she spat.

"Oh no doubt he will but that won't matter, you see Gero has, how shall I say… changed me" he laughed while opening his shirt and revealing the new metal body which he was now graced with.

Bulma swallowed hard, Kakkarot had had a terrible time fighting 18 and he had barely left a mark on the woman and now Yamcha had had Gero's alterations and was just like her only she knew he would be much stronger, how the hell were they supposed to beat them now she thought all feeling of hope suddenly seeming like a fleeting moment which was getting further and further away from her grasp.

"What no come back, no rebut my sweet little incestuous princess" Yamcha laughed, pulling Bulma out of her self pitying thoughts to look at him with the most venom she could muster under the circumstances.

Yamcha walked over to Bulma and placed a finger under her chin rather painfully, she tried desperately to move her face away however his hold was too strong. Yamcha moved his lips to hers and tasted them in a chaste kiss, making Bulma's skin crawl.

"Don't worry yourself about my taking you now, I want to wait until your lover is here so that he can see what I do to you, I want him to hear you scream as I fuck you and he is powerless to stop me" he laughed at her before releasing his hold on her chin and casually strolling out of the room.

Bulma sat there and sobbed, great king's was this some sort of punishment for what she had done with Vegeta, were her gods looking upon her with such hate and shame at having seduced her own flesh and blood, she held no sway that it had been Vegeta who had instigated there unique and twisted relationship she truly believed it was all her doing and now they were going to pay for it.

Yamcha made his way to the main control room feeling very satisfied with himself, he had managed to infiltrate the so called Saiyan princes ship and took Bulma out right in front of his eyes, Kami it was like stealing candy from a baby.

He reached the end of the facility to the control room, entering he saw that 18 was already waiting for him with Gero who was still tinkering with his new experiment the whore 18 had acquired for him.

He went over to the main viewing panel and punched in several codes which brought up numerous cameras which would inform him as soon as Vegeta and the others arrived. As Yamcha sat and watched Gero working on his new toy, he started to wonder about his own, making him lick his lips in anticipation.

Moving away from the control panel he informed both 18 and Gero that he had some business which greatly needed his attention, laughing as he saw the look in both Gero's and 18's faces, hers was one of utter repulsion while his was one of slight envy; he then went on his way to the Hellion female who was still bound and awaiting his return in his private room.

18 watched as Yamcha left cringing at the thoughts of what she knew he would be doing in a matter of minutes; shaking off the thoughts she turned her attention back to the screen and began to scroll through the many camera images, waiting for the first glimpse of Bulma's rescue party.

As she stood staring at the vast desert displayed on the screens, she began to think back to when she had come face to face with Krillen, he had seemed so lost, so broken; she would have shed more tears if it was still possible, but Gero had seen to that.

What would she do now if faced with him again, would she really be able to kill him, she had thrown that ki blast at him, but knew he would be able to dodge it, she had used it in order to distract him so she could make her escape from his sorrowful stare and his pleading words, she had been so lost and alone until she met him; now she felt even more alone if that were possible.

18 turned her attention from her thoughts of Krillen to what Gero was up to; he was just finishing with his new toy which he called dark-star due to her dusky appearance. She stood there like a statue as Gero prodded and poked at the circuitry in her arms and legs, they were gold in colour and her body had been clad in a black rubber like substance which fitted like a second skin as where her feet.

Gero finished his last bit of tweaking of her circuitry and closed the small panel on her arm "there perfect if I do say so myself" he gloated. He then turned to 18 and waved a hand; "go and amuse yourself somewhere else I cannot work with you watching me all the time" he admonished.

18 rolled her eyes and left the room, as she was walking through the ship she passed the room which she knew Bulma was being held in; thinking this was a bad idea she grasped the handle and went inside to where the princess would no doubt be awake and probably scared maybe even a little pissed.

Bulma looked up from her self loaving, half expecting Yamcha to appear and was shocked to say the least when 18 entered closing the door quietly behind her. She watched suspiciously as 18 paced the room as if trying to decide on something but what, had Yamcha ordered her to watch her or torture her she just didn't know.

"Are you here to watch me or torture me for your master" Bulma questioned, watching as 18 seemed to shudder at her last word.

"I don't know why I am here I… oh never mind" 18 replied and went to the door in order to leave, however Bulma's next words stopped her in her tracks.

"Please I'm sorry, if you want I can tell you about Krillen" Bulma pleaded, watching as 18 stopped and turned to face her.

"What can you tell me about my husband" 18 questioned, raising one blond eyebrow at the Saiyan princess.

Taking a deep breath Bulma stared into the cyborgs eyes "he misses you terribly and blames himself for all that has happened to you, he is tearing himself apart with guilt and worry".

18 blinked several times before lowering her head and whispering "none of this was his fault he should not blame himself he should just move on and accept it like I have" she finished raising her eyes to Bulma once again.

"No he will never give up on you just as you should not, he will give his life trying to get you back and you know it" Bulma hissed watching as 18's eyes widened at her words.

"Then he is a fool" 18 snapped back.

The two women stared at each other for some time before Bulma broke the silence "Please tell me, how did Gero, make you like, well you know, how you are".

18 looked at the young woman before her and sighed, she sat herself on the floor cross legged and told Bulma the entire story of how Gero had replaced several of her organs with cybernetic ones and also enhanced her bones with a substance which made them practically indestructible, he then implanted a small chip inside of her brain making it impossible for her not to obey Yamcha and Gero.

All through 18's story, Bulma's mind was working piecing together the facts which she was being told "where in your brain has he planted the chip" she enquired.

"Here" 18 informed her pointing to the base of her skull, just above the nape of her neck "why".

"Because I promised Krillen that I would help him get you back and I think I can remove the chip which should give you full control, all I need is access to his files, please I'm begging of you let me help you then you can return to Krillen… he needs you so much" Bulma pleaded with the woman sitting before her, she had to get her to listen she just had to.

"Even if you could remove the chip I could never return to Krillen, not after what Yamcha did to me" 18 hissed spitting out Yamcha's name as she did so.

"It was not your fault what he did to you, the same as it was not mine or any of the others and Krillen knows this" Bulma stated hoping that 18 would begin to realise the same as she had when Chi Chi told her the same thing.

18 sat staring at her hands, hands which had felt Yamcha's touch as much as her body; hands that had taken so many lives, and were coated in so much blood, was all that had happened, really none of her fault, she found herself laughing at that analogy.

Slowly she looked up to the Saiyan princess, could she really help her, 18 had heard how the blue haired Saiyan was a scientific genius, could she really free her from her servitude.

18 rose from the floor and snapped the bindings which held Bulma captive "I will endeavour to trust you for now, but we must hurry, follow me and keep quiet" she said heading for the door with Bulma following closely behind.

They made it to Gero's lab without any interference where Bulma got straight to work in going through his computer files while 18 kept watch, Bulma cringed as she read the research he had done, although it was amazing he had managed to manipulate a living persons structure to accept various cybernetic components and metals which a body would usually object to, he had even managed to replace whole limbs without their being any noticeable difference or scaring.

Finding the correct information regarding the implant Bulma quickly absorbed the information committing it to memory before turning her attention to 18 who was still standing guard at the door.

"18" Bulma whispered "I've read all the information I need, we can do this now if your ready".

18 turned to her and nodded before bolting the door and making her way over to the surgical table. Once she was lying on her side Bulma went and got the diagnostic machine and hooked it up to 18 and ran the sleep initiator which would put her into a sleep cycle for an hour, two at most.

Bulma then pinned up 18's hair out of the way and then put on a pair of surgical gloves and brought the necessary instruments which she would need over to the table and picked up a small scalpel and made her first incision at the base of 18's skull. She then picked up the small clap to hold back the fold of skin exposing the chip which was happily nestled within the cortex of her brain stem.

Bulma breathed rhythmically as she picked up the diathermy and tweezers and began to meticulously burn through the chips tendrils as she painstakingly began to remove it from the unconscious woman lying upon the table who had put her life completely in her hands.

It took her a little over half an hour to completely remove the chip and stem any bleeding before she closed the wound and sealed it with a small laser sealer; just as she finished the door rattled as someone tried to gain access.

Chi Chi held tight to Kakkarot as they flew across the desert towards where she had said Yamchas's hideout was. They had made the journey in less than three hours which was possible considering the speed at which they were going.

Kakkarot tightened his hold on his mate and pushed his ki further around her body in order to keep her warm and cut down on wind resistance, the pressure alone could have broken some of her bones or worse still her neck.

They carried on flying for several more minutes until they reached a mile from where the base was and landed behind several large sand dunes. They stopped for only several minutes in order to take a drink of much needed water which each one held within a small capsule. Once their thirst was quenched they decided to make the final leg on foot in the direction that Chi Chi pointed.

Vegeta growled continuously as he trudged through the desert the hot sun scorched sands blowing into his boots hair and eyes, although he would have preferred to fly he knew that they would be easily seen in the air and their was always the possibility that Yamcha could detect them through their approaching ki.

They reached the small shaft that Chi Chi and Bulma had escaped from within the hour; once there Kakkarot prised open the hatch and climbed in followed by Vegeta, Krillen and Chi Chi who was bringing up the rear.

Once inside the compound they split up, Kakkarot took Chi Chi with him, while Vegeta and Krillen searched alone. Practically dragging Chi Chi down the hall, Kakkarot pushed out his senses while suppressing his ki, in an attempt to avoid possible detection while searching for his princess.

He detected a faint ki coming from behind a large metal door and also a much larger one, nearly on par with his own.

"Stay here while I go in" Kakkarot told his mate kissing her on the lips while pushing her back to a safe distance.

Chi Chi nodded and pressed her back against the wall a few feet away from the door as her mate had asked, the last thing she wanted to do was be a distraction to him if he was faced with a fight.

Kakkarot clenched his fist pulled back and punched, causing the door to literally blow from its hinges; he then entered the room and immediately got into his fighting stance while taking in the rooms surroundings and occupants.

Gero looked up for the control panel to see Kakkarot standing inside the doorway, quickly he called for Dark Star, "Dark Star, destroy this piece of filth, I command you" he yelled quickly moving from his seat to a safe distance.

Dark Star honed all her senses on the Saiyan in front of her and let out an almighty scream before leaping at him in a flurry of blows, which Kakkarot countered and blocked.

Kakkarot grabbed the woman's fists and brought his knee into her stomach then released her hands and brought his own fists down upon her back causing her to smash into the floor, leaving and indent and shaking the room.

Dark Star quickly flipped onto her back and brought back her hands and released a large amount of energy at Kakkarot causing him to fly back into the wall and fall to his knees dazed and his head spinning.

"Excellent Dark Star, now restrain him, I think I will make use of this one instead of killing him" Gero decided in a sudden burst of excitement, glad that the energy disrupter he had implanted in Dark Star had some effect on the Saiyan warrior.

Dark star leaped to her feet and grabbed Kakkarot, sliding her hands through his arms and locking her fingers behind his head, making it impossible for him in his current state to break free.

Chi Chi who had been watching the whole scene from outside the room gasped in horror as the woman Gero had referred to as Dark Star had managed to disrupt her mates ki enough to pin him while Gero made his way over to them with a large syringe of orange liquid.

Without a thought for her own safety Chi Chi ran into the room and took a flying kick at Gero knocking him to the ground causing his grasp on the syringe to slip, watching horrified as it smashed on the ground.

Chi Chi quickly back flipped and crouched down into her own fighting stance, she would die before she let any harm come to her mate.

Gero picked himself up of the floor, spitting out the blood which had collected in his mouth from the human woman's kick. He ran at her and tried to punch and kick her; however Chi Chi was too quick for him and within minutes had knocked him to the ground once more.

Kakkarot watched as his mate fought Gero proud of her fighting abilities, if they weren't in such grave danger he would have found the whole scene very arousing, she would definitely be making his life interesting. He struggled against the woman who held him tight, boy she had given him some wallop with that blast, his whole body felt like jelly.

Chi Chi watched as Gero dragged his body along the floor and away from her, who knew that an old man could give her such a workout she thought as she wiped her brow with the back of her hand.

Gero pushed himself of the ground and breathing heavily screamed at Dark Star to kill the annoying human female; who immediately obeyed her master and dropped the weakened Saiyan to the ground before lunging at the dark haired woman.

Chi Chi screamed as Dark Star flew at her pinning her by the throat with such force her vision began to blur as did her mind.

Kakkarot heard Chi Chi's scream and watched as Dark Star began to choke the life from her before his very eyes. Mustering a strength he never knew he possessed he pushed himself from the ground his ki surrounding him in a deep haze of red and blue, he threw back his head and screamed in his rage at seeing his mates life slowly being squeezed from her.

He shot towards Dark Star and ripped her hands from his mate's throat, flinging her body against the wall in the process, he cradled his loves limp body within his arms gently stoking her cheek, and whispering her name. Slowly Chi Chi's eyes fluttered open and she looked deep into her mates dark enraged eyes; lifting her hand shakily she cupped his cheek.

Kakkarot smiled lovingly at Chi Chi and was about to scoop her up into his arms when he felt the energy rise of Dark Star behind him, quickly he narrowed his eyes at his mate and nodded his head in a silent plea to her that he must leave her to fight. Chi Chi nodded back in understanding and dragged her body to the nearest corner.

Kakkarot spun around and launched an all out attack on Dark Star throwing punch after punch in his enraged state, he fought with all his strength until he had her by the neck and with a deafening crunch crushed her neck, flinging her lifeless body at Gero in a silent way of telling him that he had failed.

Gero looked on in horror as the lifeless body of his latest creation fell to his feet, broken and dead. He looked up towards the enraged Saiyan; the last thing he saw as a large ball of bright energy engulfed him leaving nothing left in its wake.

Kakkarot stood looking at the charred remains of both Gero and his creation, breathing heavily as he attempted to calm his raging anger; hearing a noise behind him he turned with palm open and an energy ball ready to blast the intruder, a shriek stopped him before he released the energy and he lowered his hand dissipating the ball as Chi Chi stood before him, trembling with fear, fear from him.

"Chi… I'm sorry" he pleaded, grasping her within his arm and hugging her close to him.

"It's alright Kakkarot, I know you did not mean to frighten me" she breathed as she relaxed in his hold and inhaled his scent, Kami he smelt good.

Releasing Chi Chi from his hold, Kakkarot began to lead her from the room, they still had to deal with 18 and Yamcha as well as find Bulma, praying that no harm had come to her, great kings forbid if any harm had befallen her.

Bulma trembled with fear as the door began to buckle under the pounding from the other side, quickly she grabbed one of the surgical sheets and draped it across 18 and hid herself behind under the table. Within seconds the door was blown from the frame crashing just inches away from where she and 18 were hidden.

Bulma cowered as she heard the heavy steps of someone entering inside the room, peeking out from under the table she saw two black booted feet, very small feet; she peeked out a little more and saw the familiar clothing of Krillen, sighing in relief she slowly crawled out from under the table calling softly to krillen so that he did not blast her in surprise.

Krillen's eyes widened as he saw Bulma appear from underneath a table, shaking his head he offered her his hand which she gratefully took; smiling at him Bulma breathed deeply before turning from him to the table and removing the sheet to reveal a sleeping 18.

Krillen gasped and moved towards his wife, running a hand through her shoulder length blond hair, his eyes betraying all of his emotions as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"She's ok" Bulma told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened to her, is she… is she…" he couldn't even finish his sentence.

"She's sleeping, I managed to remove Gero's control chip, but it is too soon to tell if it worked" Bulma choked, looking down at the floor, hoping she had not failed in her enthusiasm to free 18 from the chip and in the process free herself.

"Thank you" Krillen stated, while pulling off the wires from his wife and lifting her into his arms "we must hurry before…"

"What before I arrive" came the too familiar voice of Yamcha.

Bulma screamed as Yamcha released a ball of energy right at Krillen and 18 causing them both to go crashing into the far wall, landing on the floor with a thud which knocked out Krillen immediately.

Bulma's eyes darted from Yamcha to Krillen and 18 and back again; screaming in pain as Yamcha stalked towards her and grabbed her by her arm enough to hurt her but not break her bones.

"What did you do you bitch" Yamcha spat shaking Bulma as if she were a rag doll.

"I freed her" Bulma replied mustering all the courage she could.

"Oh no, I don't think so, you have just sealed her death my little whore" Yamcha whispered as he slowly stroked the side of Bulma's face with his spare hand.

Yamcha was about to blast Krillen and 18 into the next dimension when Bulma brought up her knee into his groin making him hiss in pain and causing the ball to fly of angle totally missing the sleeping duo.

As Yamcha momentarily released Bulma while he grabbed his now tender spot, Bulma made a dash for the exit, only getting as far as the hall before Yamcha was upon her punching her hard enough to knock her flying into the wall and crumpling on the floor in agony.

Bulma groaned in agony as Yamcha pulled her to her feet snarling as he dragged her kicking and screaming towards his room at the end of the corridor, the room she had earlier looked in and seen him with the young girl.

Once inside, Bulma released a sickening scream as she laid eyes upon the now mutilated remains of the Hellion woman; bile erupting from her mouth as she was unable to hold it at bay.

Yamcha just laughed "Oh I got a bit over excited, but don't worry that won't happen to you… well not for a while anyway" he finished watching as Bulma threw up from the sight.

He then threw her to the floor and grabbed the pair of shackles which had once bound the Hellion female and bound them around Bulma's wrists and through a metal pole which went from the ceiling to the floor, making it impossible for Bulma to escape.

Yamcha grabbed at what now remained of Bulma's clothes and tore them from her leaving her naked and exposed to his hungry eyes; instead of waiting until he had subdued the Saiyan prince, he wanted to taste her and now.

Bulma screamed as Yamcha made a grab at her exposed flesh, groping her roughly in his twisted way of gaining pleasure, he pulled her legs until she lay flat upon the floor and climbed atop her and buried his face in the warmth of her breasts, devouring each one in turn, biting and licking at her nipples until he was satisfied that they were hard enough.

He then pushed three of his fingers into her core, making her scream as she was dry, he had not managed to cause her any feeling of want or need for she craved none from him, this did not deter him however as he continued his sick act of thrusting his fingers repeatedly into her body enjoying her screams of pain.

Vegeta tore down the many halls exploding into several rooms getting angrier as he did not find what it was he was searching for, he had heard the screams and fighting from where Kakkarot and Chi Chi had headed and knew they had things under control, however the human Krillens ki had almost vanished within a blink of an eye and that was where he was heading now.

He entered the room and found Krillen and the cyborg who was his wife sprawled out upon the floor, both covered in blood and debris, if it wasn't for the very faint rising and falling of their chests he would assume them dead, eyeing the room quickly he could get no sense of his sisters ki, he knew however that she had been there from her scent which hung in the air like the stench of death, she had been scared very scared.

As he made his way out of the room following Bulma's scent he felt her ki flicker slightly, before he heard her scream the sort of scream she had given him the first night he had taken her, the night he had nearly killed her in his moment of euphoria.

Following the screams which began to get more urgent and pain filled he flew along the corridors entering a room to which the door was slightly open. His eyes opened wide as he saw Yamcha lying upon his sister; his woman; his hand defiling her in a way which only Vegeta was aloud to.

In a blind fury the likes of which he had never felt before, not even for Freeza himself Vegeta rushed Yamcha, tearing him of off Bulma and tossing his body like that of a rag doll across the room, causing his body to impact with the wall leaving a crushing dent before hitting the floor.

Vegeta stooped at his sister's side and ripped the shackles which bound her hand instantly freeing her; he had no time to ascertain how hurt she was as a kick to the side of his head sent him reeling across the room.

Gaining his composure quickly Vegeta stood to face Yamcha, his teeth bared at the human scum who had taken what was rightfully his, not only once but twice. He balled his hands into fists and readied himself to fight; his energy crackling around him in an all too familiar way.

Yamcha laughed as Vegeta powered up "so you think you can take me monkey, oh well you can only dream" he stated while removing his shirt so that Vegeta could gain a look at his new body; the one which would end the Saiyan's life.

"I shall kill you for what you have done, no one touches my sister" Vegeta screamed.

"Oh so she's your sister now, I thought she was your whore, after all you fuck her like one" Yamcha spoke his voice filled with sarcasm.

"Say what you want fool, you will die by my hand make no mistake human" Vegeta retorted his voice filled with a twisted sense of calm and grace which only he possessed.

Yamcha crouched into his fighting stance and let loose a flurry of blows at Vegeta who blocked them effortlessly; Vegeta retaliated with his own blows, one of them connecting nicely with yamcha's abdomen causing it to dent which brought a pleasant smirk to his face.

As the two began to exchange blows with each other, Bulma was scrambling to her feet in an attempt to get away and find some clothing, she managed to get to the far side of the room where there was a small door, as she made her way there she saw a green shirt which must belong to Yamcha, although she would rather go naked than put on anything of his, she knew she would have to bury all feelings deep down and wear it.

After she buttoned it up she made her way to the small door, but stopped as she heard the strangled cry of her brother, turning around she saw Yamcha had blasted him with an attack which seemed to have disrupted his ki causing him to stagger and fall to his knees.

Yamcha being the sort of person who would stoop to such low standards in order to get what he wanted rushed the fallen Saiyan and began to let fly a stream of blows to his face.

Vegeta felt totally at a loss as to what was happening to him, one minute he was winning the next it was like his own ki was attacking him, making him weak, he growled low in his throat as Yamcha lashed out at him in a flurry of blows to his face.

Bulma's breath caught as she looked upon her brother at the mercy of Yamcha, what had he done to him. She could see Vegeta shaking, his ki fluctuating constantly like an electrical current that had been interrupted.

Glancing around she spotted a small cleaver which Yamcha no doubt used on the Hellion as it still dripped with her blood, clasping a hand over her mouth to stop herself from vomiting yet again, Bulma crept towards the object of her desire unawares as Yamcha kept reining blow after blow against her now helpless brother.

Grasping the hatchet in both her hands she silently moved towards the bane of her very existence, the man who had caused her pain beyond what anyone should ever have to endure; she lifted the tool and brought it down with a sickening crunch as it imbedded itself into the back of Yamcha's neck between his shoulder blades.

Yamcha screamed in agony and spun around punching Bulma hard in the chest causing her to fly back and skid across the floor; breathing heavily as she tried to catch her breath, she watched as he struggled to free himself of his new additional body part.

Once free he looked at the thing almost lovingly and then looked to Bulma, instantly causing her to freeze in sheer terror; she attempted to scoot back as he stalked towards her, however she already had her back to the wall.

Yamcha stood in front of her cleaver in hand "lets see, one good turn deserves another" he stated in mild amusement as he raised the axe ready to strike at her, Bulma instinctively raised her hands to cover her face waiting for the blow which never happened.

Within seconds Vegeta had managed to gain enough control to stand and launch an attack on Yamcha knocking the weapon out of his hand in the process; Vegeta then leapt at the human and dug his gloved fingers into the gaping wound in his back and began to slit him wide open, the screams that tore from Yamcha's mouth would have had anyone covering theirs ears while shutting their eyes to such horror, however Bulma stared in pleasure as her brother carried out the threat that Bulma had promised the man he would.

Making short work of the human Vegeta had Yamcha's back split wide open, his blood flowing freely and soaking into Vegeta's gloves; Yamcha's body hit the ground as his life giving blood poured from him, his screams getting quieter as his life ebbed away.

Bulma looked to the bloodied mess lying upon the floor at her feet, his blood flowing towards her feet, soaking them, but she did not care as was evident by the smirk she wore upon her face; suddenly a blood soaked glove short out as an invitation to her and she held her hand out to it and grasped it tightly.

In moments she was pulled from the floor and into the arms of her brother, where she finally felt safe enough to allow all her pent up emotions to overtake her, crying she buried her face into the crook of his neck, taking in his scent; her arms going around his neck where she gripped at his hair.

Vegeta could still feel the taste of his blood lust and now his senses were being assaulted by Bulma and he felt his lust building; he held her tight in his embrace and began to kiss her neck, nipping at the nape; he unwound his tail and began to caress her inner thighs with the tip, causing her to moan and shiver.

Bulma could feel the desire Vegeta held for her, it had been too long and she knew that she had been the one to lead him on and she could not deny him, she let one of her hands slip down from his neck and gripped at the evident bulge in his pants.

Vegeta moaned at his sister's ministrations he had to have her and now "I need you woman, say now if you can't before it's too late" he breathed in between moans of pleasure unlike he had ever felt before.

Bulma nipped at his ear and began to pull at his bottoms to indicate her reply; Vegeta moved her hand out of the way and released his straining manhood from the confines of his pants allowing her full access, where she firmly began to stroke him, Vegeta ripped open the shirt Bulma was wearing, he then took one of her nipples into his mouth and began to suck hard.

Although he could smell and taste where Yamcha had touched her he was too far gone to care, he would make sure he scrubbed every inch of her later to remove the humans scent from her.

Slowly he moved one of his hands to his mouth and pulled at the glove with his teeth, once free he slowly began to rub her clit before moving his fingers to her core which was beginning to get wet from his actions.

He thrust two of his fingers into her and moaned as she bucked against him wanting more, he smirked as he continued to suck at each of her breasts in turn before removing his fingers from her and grasping her painfully by her thighs; he then hoisted her up making her instinctively wrap her legs around him.

Bulma hissed as Vegeta pushed his throbbing length into her, she was still sore from Yamcha's earlier ministrations, but right now she needed him, needed to be one with him, feel his desire for her.

She clung to him desperately as he lifted her hips up and pulled them back down onto his cock, while thrusting harder each time into her, her grunts and moans were like music to his ears, he continued to thrust into her until she screamed his name into his neck and her body shuddered around him.

Vegeta gave several final hard thrusts which he knew hurt, by her cries and spilled deeply within her body, biting down hard on her neck in the process as the pleasure caught him off guard, breathing heavily he removed himself from Bulma and set her down upon her shaky feet.

Before either of them could notice the bite mark, they heard the tread of approaching feet, quickly Vegeta tucked himself back into his pants and rewrapped his tail about his waist, while Bulma pulled the shirt close around her, the shirt was that big that it completely hid her nakedness as well as the bite which she still had not realised she now wore.

Vegeta looked to the door as Kakkarot and Chi Chi headed in followed by Krillen who was carrying a still sleeping 18 protectively in his arms.

Vegeta extended his palm toward 18 ready to blast the cyborg, however a small yet firm grip on his arm stopped him "don't she is of no harm to us now, I've fixed her; please" Bulma begged her brother in a whisper.

Vegeta reabsorbed the ki and lowered his hand "lets go" was all he said before scooping Bulma into his arms and heading past their four companions and out of the complex.

.......................................

A/N: Ok thats the final Yamcha and Gero Chapter. It might take a while for the next instalment, as i have a lot of ideas to put forward to what happens next, like Bulma and Vegeta's relationship, Bulma finding out about her parents, Freeza, and loads of other stuff so please be patient and again if anyone has any ideas let me know.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Lies and truths

In what felt like an eternity but was no more than several hours the six were back at the docking bay and aboard the ship, immediately after depositing Bulma in the royal suite, Vegeta had retreated to the cockpit and readied the ship for take of, setting the co-ordinates and putting the auto pilot on in order for them to be away from this god forsaken place he identified as a living hell, he was in two minds to destroy the planet, however at this time felt he was too weakened, having used up the remainder of his stored energy to fly himself and Bulma back to the ship in expedient time, now that this nightmare was finally over.

He thought that maybe one of his first official acts as king would be to order a small troop to the planet and have them destroy it in the name of Vegetasie, yes that would do nicely. Having set the co-ordinates, he settled himself down into the pilots chair and opened up a link to his home planet.

He was surprised when the com link opened and he came face to face with Bardock, who looked much older from when he had last seen him, probably still suffering from the effects from the blast.

"Bardock, you look like crap, but your brat will be glad to know your up an around" Vegeta stated.

Bardock smiled at what Vegeta had just said, in reality Vegeta had just in a round about way stated he was glad to see the older Saiyan alive and well.

"It is good to be back my king, what news have you on the princess, have you found her yet" Bardock enquired.

"Yes, she has been found and she is well, she is resting at the moment, how is" Vegeta paused "my mother".

"Your mother is as well as can be expected, considering the circumstances, she is still not her full self but that is understandable, she will heal in time although with the death of your father her mental stability will be waning, it is too soon to tell how the breaking of the bond will affect her" Bardock replied "she will however be happy about Bulma being safe and yourself" he finished.

Changing the subject to one that did not entail any mushy emotional stuff, Vegeta enquired "did you ever find out who set the bomb" now that the matter of Bulma was sorted, Vegeta needed to confirm his suspicions.

"Yes my lord, it was the human, however it was done via Freeza's technology and no doubt his orders" Bardock answered.

"That bastard will pay for this I swear, has there been any word on him, such as what he is up to" Vegeta demanded, he had know Freeza would be behind this, but he had no idea the human scum would be involved, he now knew he would have to work extra hard at achieving the level of super Saiyan in order to beat Freeza, and that meant pushing everything else aside, both the running the kingdom, and even interludes Bulma, he clenched his fists at the thought of not being able to be with her, in her, but at this moment he needed to think of the kingdom, of all his people, he needed to be king, he needed to be the legendary.

"Bardock, we will discuss this when I get back in more detail, we should reach planet side in eight cycles" he finished, nodded to Bardock then threw the off switch.

......................................................

Having arrived back on the ship with the others, and watching Vegeta carry Bulma to the royal suite, Kakkarot had scooped up Chi Chi and taken her to his room with thoughts of ravishing his little warrior, however upon arriving there they had discovered that they were both so exhausted that they fell immediately into a sound sleep, neither of them even had the strength to kiss before their heads hit the pillow, however Kakkarot's last thoughts had definitely been carnal for when he awoke.

Elsewhere on the ship, Krillen had carried his wife 18 to his own room which he had taken whilst joining the Saiyan's in the search for Bulma, once there he had tucked her into his bed, and lay down beside her, holding her protectively, frightened to sleep in case she left him again or worse he awoke and found that this had all been an elaborate illusion, a dream in which she had not been returned to him.

Vegeta had deposited Bulma in the royal suite upon his return before he had headed to the cockpit in order to make the necessary call to Vegetasie and also so that he could get some much needed rest and sleep, without having to look at her half naked body, which would no doubt be begging him to take, and at this point in time he was exhausted and knew she was too, she was also still sore no doubt from their rather hasty quickie, this thought in itself made him smile at the memory of her clinging to him, her legs wrapped tightly around him as he satisfied her needs as well as his own.

Shaking this thought from his mind he settled into the cock pit and after the co-ordinates were laid in and the auto pilot set as well as the communication to Bardock, Vegeta allowed himself the luxury of relaxing into his seat for a well earned rest while the ship got them the hell out of this nightmare of the planet.

As for Bulma herself after being deposited quite ungraciously upon the bed by her pig of a brother Vegeta, she tossed and turned for about half an hour before deciding that she could not settle to sleep, so she trudged from the bed where Vegeta had left her to go and soak in a nice hot bath and relax, although she did not care that she was sticky from her and Vegeta's coupling which actually brought a small smile to her face and a blush, as she thought back to the way he was so desperate to be in her again, and carried his scent all over her, she still wanted to scrub the remains of the scent and touches of Yamcha, which in itself pulled the previous smile and replaced it with a feeling of shame and disgrace for allowing herself to be put in that situation.

Getting the water as hot as she could without it burning off her skin, she ripped the shirt from her body and lowered herself into the scalding water, releasing a long breath as the heat soaked into her aching muscles and bruised body.

Bulma ducked her head under the water and lathered it up, scrubbing her hair with so much vigour that she thought she would take off half her scalp. Ducking her head under the water a second time, she rinsed the shampoo from her head and resurfaced again.

She then grabbed the soap and began to scrub every inch of her skin with it. She got to her throat and neck and winced as she was struck with a stinging sensation. She dropped the soap and brought a shaky hand to the right side of her throat and gasped as she traced her fingers lightly over the circular mark on her neck.

Caught in her panic, Bulma scrambled out of the tub and rushed over to the mirror, rubbing her hand frantically over the steam covered glass, what she saw made her gasp in shock, disbelief, abject horror and finally fear.

"Oh great kings" she breathed, too scared to even voice her words in anything other than a hushed whisper, "what have I done, oh no oh no, this can't be happening, he's bit me, oh no Vegeta has claimed me, oh great kings I am so going to Hades", she finished dropping to her knees and burying her face in her hands.

If anyone found out, if her father found out or her mother or if Vegeta found out, life would not be worth living, she had to find a way of keeping away from him, she needed to keep her distance, keep herself covered and hope that this was one sided and would eventually disappear, although she had never heard of that happening in the past, she was sure that in their case divine intervention would intervene and they would be spared the pain and anguish of a one sided bond, if all else failed she didn't even want to think about it, she was just glad that it was her and not Vegeta who had the beginnings of the bond, she knew that one sided bonds ended in pain and madness however she could live with that, hell she'd be too nuts to worry about it when it got that far.

She decided she would tell him that she was ill, not fully recovered from her ordeal, tell him that she needed time to herself, that's it, he said he would leave her alone if she needed it, well she needed it now, oh great kings she needed it now.

Bulma also thought that if that failed she could bring out the trump card that of his need for training and attaining the level of the legendary, she knew he had a giant ego, she just had to push the right buttons and he would lock himself in the gravity chamber until they arrived home then she could just hide until the lunacy kicked in, yep that would be her secondary plan.

Pulling herself out of her self acting inner monologue, she quickly dried her self off and retreated to the bedchamber, she put on one of the black training suits, it had a high enough collar, and then she donned one of the simpler dresses, a plain green sleeveless dress with slits up either side, she then put on a pair of black boots.

She decided she would put her hair into two winding braided buns on either side of her head, it would aid in covering her neck (think princess Leia from star wars). Once she was suitably dressed she made her way to the galley, hopefully no one would be around, she knew how tired they would be and she was just too pumped with worry to even attempt sleep, she would eat quickly and then hole herself up in the pilots cabin till they got home, or in the engine room, well away from Vegeta and the others.

Vegeta left the auto pilot on and after spending a few hours at the helm resting decided that he needed a better rest and to wash and change into some decent clothing, with this decision made he left the cock pit and made his way to one of the empty cabins, he knew Bulma would need her rest, she had been through so much over the last several weeks and although he really wanted to be with her he had already made the decision that he would not take her again until he had achieved the status of the legendary and then no one in the kingdom would question his taking of his sister, yes he knew their would be some uproar, however he would not be the first royal to do this, it had been done by one of his ancestors who had taken his fourteen year old sibling as his mate, and no law had been passed to dispel this, also many of the lower classes did the same when females were short in supply, often mating to more than one brother, although this often led to fights and deaths amongst families.

Having his future plan firmly imbedded in his mind, he quickly entered the shower and began washing the blood from his body, afterwards he settled himself down to sleep in the cot, eventually he drifted to sleep but not before having an unsettling feeling that something was not quite right.

.....................................

Several hours later, Kakkarot stirred as a warmth moved over him, languidly he popped one eye open then the other and gazed at the dark haired woman who was staring at him and rubbing her hand over his hardened cock.

He stared at her and smirked, placing his hands behind his head in order to allow his mate all the time she needed to make her explorations off him.

Chi Chi smiled as Kakkarot allowed her to freely roam her hands and whatever else she wanted over his body. She had not had the chance to before, only being taken by him and explored by him, and receiving only pleasure, well she was determined to change that.

Gingerly she knelt up and started tugging at his top, Kakkarot gave no inclination of helping her and so she growled, and using her strength ripped the material from his body, causing his erection to throb and harden even more at the sight of his spit fire mate.

Chi Chi then tipped of his boots and bottoms, and began to scrape her nails along his thighs, making him hiss in pleasure and his tail to start thumping rhythmically.

Remembering how his tail had reacted earlier, Chi Chi grabbed Kakkarot's tail and straddled his legs, Kakkarot watched her in awe as she began to pet it gently, then she began to lick the tip, and finally she sucked the end into her mouth.

At first Chi Chi thought that she would end up with a mouthful of hair and would be coughing up fur balls however the fur was silky and firmly in place, not one strand coming away.

Chi Chi carried on sucking and stroking Kakkarot's tail, her eyes firmly on his cock, which was now throbbing and looking painful. Having an idea Chi Chi began to stroke and suck the tail harder and firmer, enjoying the power she had over this strong Saiyan, hearing his grunts and moans and there was definitely some purring going on.

Kakkarot couldn't believe what Chi Chi was doing to him, she was going to make him come by simply manipulating his tail, oh great kings he could feel his balls tightening as he readied his release.

Chi Chi watched transfixed as suddenly, Kakkarot's back arched and he growled deep in his throat as his cock suddenly stuck straight up in the air and shot spurt after spurt of hot cum into the air, landing in globs all over his abdomen and legs.

Chi Chi released his tail and bent down and licked up every drop of her Saiyan mate's seed, enjoying the look of sheer pleasure on his face and fascination at what she was doing.

Recovering himself Kakkarot grasped Chi Chi by her arms and threw her under him and began to kiss her all over her face, he easily ripped the clothing from her body, making her pant and squirm before burying his face in between her breasts, pinching and pulling at her hardened nipples causing her to loudly moan his name, begging him for more.

Kakkarot moved down Chi Chi's body and pulled her legs over his shoulder, and grasped her hips holding her steady as he buried his face between her dripping folds, where he feasted on her nectar.

Chi Chi screamed and shuddered as Kakkarot licked, and sucked at her clit, before probing her opening with his tongue and then biting at her clit and soothing it with more licks and sucks, before long Chi Chi had come so many times she felt that another would kill her, with what little voice she had left, she begged Kakkarot to stop, which he eventually did, not before giving her another for good measure, then chuckled before telling her that it was punishment for what she did to his tail.

Completely exhausted, Chi Chi curled up in Kakkarot's warm embrace and they both went to sleep, happy and sated, even if they had not actually had sex, the foreplay had been more than enough, well at least for a while, smirked Kakkarot in a very Vegeta like manner.

In their cabin along the hall Krillen and 18 lay together in perfect silence, they had both awoken but neither of them had wanted to be the first to speak, finally 18 spoke.

"I'll leave as soon as we reach wherever it is we are heading" she whispered quietly.

Krillen bolted upright quickly staring at her trying to digest her words "what, why, no, no, I've just got you back, I won't loose you again I can't" he finished choking back the tears with the last words.

"don't, please don't cry over me, I'm not worth it, I should die for what happened, for what I have done, you can't want me now, not knowing what I have become and knowing what has happened to me" 18 pleaded, she could see how broken he was, this was all her fault, no matter what anyone else said.

"NO" Krillen shouted, "I won't allow you to leave me, not again, you belong to me you are my wife, we said better or worse, and I won't abandon you now, no matter what" Krillen stated, taking her hand in his.

18 snatched her hand away and stood staring at the only person she loved, with what was left of her breaking heart.

"How can you want this, I have fucked another man, yes fucked and I enjoyed it, he made me come, time and time again, he made me beg for him, is that want you want, a whore of a wife who begged another man to pleasure her" 18 screamed, all the memories flooding back, the knowledge of knowing that she had broken her marriage vows.

Krillen just stared at 18, lost for words, what the hell had happened to her, how could she be saying these things, none of this was her fault, he knew that, so why did she not, he knew what Yamcha would and had done, he would never judge her, now he knew he never would have to, she was judging herself and getting ready for the final conviction.

Standing up, he grabbed her by her upper arms and shook her screaming all of his pain at her, all the longing at her "I don't care what you say, I love you, I'll always love you, he was a monster, he made you, forced you, you are and will never be a whore you are my wife, my beautiful and pure wife, let me heal you, let me help you to cleanse the memories, I don't care how long it takes, but know this, I would rather be dead than live another moment, another day without you my Juu Juu" he finished using her pet name before crumpling to the floor and hugging her legs, clawing at her and pleading for her to hear him.

18's eyes filled with tears she thought she could never again shed, and collapsed onto the floor with Krillen, where they held onto each other desperately, each unwilling to let go, they stayed that way for what seemed like hours, before laying back on the cot, and falling into and exhausted sleep.

..........................................

For the next several days in which it took to reach planet Vegeta, everyone on the ship was in their own little world, Krillen and 18 stuck to their room, only venturing to get food, the rest of the time they spent talking about what had happened, both of them gradually talking away the nightmares which had been the last several months of their lives.

Kakkarot and Chi Chi spent as much time together in bed as was humanly possible, only venturing to eat, and for Kakkarot to spar with Vegeta, and find out the progress.

Bulma avoided Vegeta as much as possible and he reluctantly gave her the space she needed, she spent time with Chi Chi when Kakkarot was with Vegeta, they talked about Vegetasie, and where Chi Chi would live once they returned, what she could do, about Kakkarot's parents and older brother.

Vegeta checked the last of the ships controls, they were an hour away from landing, and he had still not told Bulma of their father's death and mothers injuries, he had forbidden Kakkarot from telling her stating it was not his place, it was his, and he was not looking forward to it, but it needed to be done.

Vegeta made his way to the royal suite where he knew Bulma was, and knocked before entering, Bulma was just coming out of the bathroom when she noticed Vegeta sitting on the bed, absently rubbing his hand over a piece of her clothing.

Bulma swallowed, she had tried so hard not to be alone with him since she had noticed the mark on her neck, but now she knew she would be unable to escape him, part of her wanted him to seek her out, but the better part of her knew that it was not good to be alone with him.

"Bulma, sit down there is something we need to discuss", Vegeta stated in a deadpan voice, his using her proper name immediately got Bulma's attention, and he hardly ever used it even when they were children.

"Vegeta, what is it", Bulma asked as she made her way across the room towards the bed and sitting next to him, this was definitely a serious matter.

Vegeta looked at her and forced his voice and features to stay stoic, "Remember before you were taken, there was an incident in the palace", Bulma was going to reply, but Vegeta raised his hand in silent request for her to remain silent, she nodded and he continued; "what you would not be aware off, and I have waited until now to tell you, is that there was an explosion" seeing her eyes widen in the beginnings of understanding he quickly continued "there were many casualties, mother was gravely injured she lost an eye and her right arm, she will be scarred permanently", Bulma gasped hearing this, slowly tears began to slide unbidden down her face, she already knew what he was going to say next, he didn't need to tell her, but he did "father, was killed protecting her".

There he had done it, now he just sat there and watched as she fell apart in his arms, crying like she had done when she was a small child, crying with all her heart and soul, even after what had happened with Yamcha, she had not cried like this.

Vegeta attempted to tighten the arms he had around her, but she quickly shook them off, "Please I want to be alone, please leave" she sobbed, her broken words stinging him.

Silently he rose and made his way to the door turning back once to watch her crumple on the bed and curl herself up into a ball, "well be home in an hour" he stated and then was gone.

.....................................

As soon as the ship docked, Bulma raced from it heading straight towards the royal wing in search of her mother, her tears still steadily streaming down her face.

She didn't even bother to knock, she just shoved at the guards and threw open the doors, her eyes searching around for her mothers form, coming to rest as she saw her form sitting in a chair by the fire. Bulma rushed towards the woman, who had looked up upon hearing the doors being roughly opened, and a blur of blue, sank to its knees, burying its face into the woman's lap, whispering mother, mother over and over again.

The queen looked down upon the blue haired woman and her face formed into a frown, frantically she pushed the young woman away from her and shrank back into her chair.

"Who are you, what is the meaning of touching my person" the queen hissed at the now completely shocked Bulma.

"Mother it's me, it Bulma, your daughter", Bulma answered with a new set of tears forming in her eyes not understanding why her mother was acting this way.

"daughter, you, an ugly hideous creature such as yourself is not my child" the queen hissed, "if I had bore such a thing as you" she waved her hand pointedly in Bulma's direction before continuing "I would have had you ripped from my womb" she finished with a self satisfied smile on her face.

Bulma recoiled by her mothers words which had pierced straight through her heart, she scrambled off the floor and ran towards the doors, tears pouring down her face, just as she reached them she her mothers voice again, but this time it was the mother she loved, the one who loved her.

"Bulma, Bulma, is it really you, oh I thought we had lost you, oh my baby" she cried, starting towards her child in a rush to ensure it really was her and not a mirage.

As Bulma turned, she was embraced in a bone crushing hug, the queen crying into her hair, immediately she wrapped her arms around her mother, the words spoken to her a few moments ago temporarily forgotten.

As the two women embraced, Bardock entered the room with Vegeta, he was carrying a hypo, and he silently led the queen to her bed and administered the drug, within seconds the queen was slumbering peacefully.

"Bulma, there are some things which you need to know about the queens health" Bardock began, he had been discussing the issues with Vegeta and the pair had overheard what had been said to Bulma, she needed to understand what was happening.

Bulma listened attentively, whilst sitting next to her mother stroking her hand lovingly, whilst Bardock explained that the explosion had caused some brain damage to Buruma's frontal lobe, coupled with the death of the king, her mate and the broken bond, the queen would never be the same she would be open to varying degrees of mood swings and personality changes, only himself and now Vegeta and Bulma knew as well as Kiara, Bardock's mate who had been and would continue to care for the queen in the capacity of a companion, she would never make a full recovery, and would only have a few years to live, depending on the stress her illness caused.

Tear ran down Bulma's cheeks as she turned her face towards the one woman in her life who had always been a tower of strength and decorum, the king might have ruled, but she knew as did most that it had been the queen who had governed him, and he would never have changed that for anything, it had been her tenacity and vibrancy of life and the determination she had to ensure the safety and well being of the Saiyan race which had bagged her the title of queen and mate to the late king.

..............................

Once off the ship, Kakkarot escorted Chi Chi and the two humans to the palace and towards the guest wing, he left 18 and Krillen to settle and informed them that he would have food sent to them and then he or one of the palace guards would collect them to speak to Vegeta in order to find out what they intended to do.

He then led Chi Chi towards his quarters, which were between the guest wing and the royal wing, these rooms were usually occupied by high ranking dignitaries, however with his close relationship with Vegeta and Bulma as well as the other royals, he had been given very plush accommodation.

Chi Chi stood in awe as she entered into the room, it was hugh, the walls were an opulent cream, trimmed with reds and blues, there was a roaring fire, with two animal skin chairs and a large animal skin sofa surrounding it. By the far corner was an ornate table and four chairs overlooking the gardens via the large French doors. Towards the other side of the room was the biggest bed she had ever seen even bigger than the one her father had slept in, and he was one of the largest men who had lived on earth. The bed was at least 12 feet by 12 feet and richly adorned with silks and furs, she could just imagine herself disappearing underneath the mass of materials and never coming out. To the far corner was a door which when Chi Chi went to inspect, found that it led into a dressing room and then into an large marble type bathroom with large shower and bath, two basins and a partitioned toilet.

Returning to the main room Chi Chi stood in awe of her husband, she could not believe she would be living like this, she felt like the princess she had once been, and this thought brought a tear to her eye.

Kakkarot noticing and feeling the change in Chi Chi's mood, rushed to her side and pulled her into a tight hug, holding her close and allowing the overwhelming emotions she was feeling to release themselves. Whilst on the ride to the planet, Chi Chi had told Kakkarot all about the life she had had growing up on earth.

She had been known as the demon princess growing up as a child in the fire kingdom, this was due to no one understanding how her mother could have married her father who at the time had been a tyrant and murderer. Her mother had been a queen in her own right and a warrior who had plagued a vengeance upon men throughout the lands.

Her mother had been bested by the Ox king, and he had taken her as his wife, her father stated that her mother had said no man would have her unless he could best her; it had taken the Ox king all but ten minutes to subdue the slayer of men.

Her father and mother had loved each other dearly and had been together for several years before Chiana, had fallen pregnant with her. She had been attacked during her ninth month and mortally wounded, she had sliced her unborn child from her own womb to ensure she survived, she had looked upon the babe once, and pleaded with her husband to ensure that she grew up loved and powerful.

The Ox king had grieved terribly for his beloved and made a vow that his daughter would no not what war and death were like, and so he changed into a caring and loving father as well as a better man in general, taking care of his people, however he also ensured that Chi Chi was well versed in the warrior way so she would be able to defend herself.

She had run around quite wild as a child, living a care free life until the earth was invaded. Many people were taken and so the people began to go to ground to avoid capture, for all the effort her father had done in trying to shield his little girl from death and destruction, it had still found her.

She had soon met with Yamcha and Gero, who claimed to be rebels, and they had soon gained the trust of those in the camps, Gero helped many injured while Yamcha fought with the small armies against the invaders or so she and the rest of her people thought.

It was during one of the confrontations that Yamcha had subdued Chi Chi with a nasty blow to her head and while she was down he had retrained her with ropes, he had then made her watch as he killed her father, gutting him like a fish.

Chi Chi, opened her eyes from her thoughts and looked to Kakkarot who she had decided to nickname Goku because he reminded her of her first love, a small black rabbit with floppy ears and a mass of untameable fur. Kakkarot had just smiled at her and said it would be his honour to be her rabbit, whatever a rabbit was.

"Goku, please make love to me, make me forget all the bad things, all the horror and sadness" Chi Chi pleaded, her eyes red rimmed with the crying she had done.

Kakkarot looked down at his mate and kissed her gently before taking her to their bed where he would make her think only of him.

......................................

Bulma was trying very hard to understand all that was going on, her mother seemed to have developed split personalities, however she noticed it only seemed directed at her. It had been several hours after Bardock had sedated the queen and all three were still present when she awoke, however while she had acknowledged Bardock and Vegeta, whom she at first thought was her mate come back to her, she had again lashed out at Bulma, accusing her off trying to lure her son into her whoreish clasps.

Vegeta had been angry, but a quick shake off the head from Bardock had stilled him, he had seen the effect it had had on Bulma and he was angry, but understood his mother, their mother was not able to help herself. Bulma had fled in tears, causing the suddenly lucid Buruma to question her daughter's fast retreat.

..............................................

Time went by quickly at the palace, within a week 18 and Krillen had departed back for earth, promising to inform the Saiyan king of anything which transpired there in relation to Freeza and his armies.

Chi Chi got to meet her new family and immediately formed a special bond with Kiara, not having had her own mother in her life, Bardock had welcomed her into his family with open arms, proud of his sons choice in mate, even though she was not Saiyan, he could tell she was strong and would produce fine sons. Even Radditz welcomed Chi Chi, although he was hoping to be able to partake of her from time to time, and had cornered her many times, however a firm warning from his younger brother Kakkarot that he would cut of his tail and shove it up his arse before ripping out his throat soon cooled his passions for the fiery dark hair human warrior.

As for the royal family themselves, they maintained a level of dysfunction that would not easily be rectified.

Vegeta split his time running the planet with Toma as his vice, trying to find out what had happened to Freeza whom had seemed to disappeared entirely, which was not a good thing, and training to become the legendary.

He had not been to see Bulma in many weeks, although it was hard, he needed to focus on his role as king, Bulma had agreed with him which had concerned him at first, but then shook it off as the sensible option.

He often found himself using the palace whores when he wanted to slake his lusts, and this had resulted in him returning to his old ways. He would use them then kill them, he could not understand how Bulma, his sister of all people had been different, somehow she had managed to do what no other had, bring out the man that he truly was, albeit still savage, in that he had more often than not caused her injury and pain, but he had been able to temper himself somewhat and control his instinct to kill her.

Bulma honestly thought the madness was settling in, she was confused over the half bond with Vegeta; she was grieving over her father, and trying to understand her mother's illness.

Her mother seemed to be getting increasingly cruel, the worst part was that no one knew about her illness, so more and more of the guards who heard her debasing her child had begun to look at Bulma slightly differently.

One night when Bulma's resolve toward Vegeta broke, she found herself walking towards his chambers, once outside his rooms she could hear muffled noises coming from within, as quietly as she could she cracked open the door, and immediately wished she hadn't.

A/N That it for now, I would like to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing, you guys give me the inspiration to carry on.


End file.
